One Day Never Seems to Come
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: He grew up too fast, never living life. She had everything taken from her in an early age. So when Prince Derek meets Alexandra, she’s going to show him how to live life to the fullest. She never expected him to fall in love with her – or to fall in love.
1. One Day

**A/N:** Ah yes, I know: another story, Tamaran Girl? Are you _insane_? Ah...my friends will agree with you on that one. Anyways, I was going to bed when BAM! This story hit me like...like a snowball being smacked in your face! LOL. Anyways, I present to you this new Cinderella re-telling and it is a bit more serious than _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_. It's more...in depth in her servitude and...yeah...okay, I'll let you read now...

* * *

Chapter One: One Day...

_Scrub this; clean that,_ I thought bitterly as I scrubbed the floor of the huge manor furiously. _That's all I hear nowadays; if not cleaning, than obeying their every single command. The whole evil lot of them._

By them I meant my stepfamily. My stepmother and stepsisters. And why were they ordering me around? Well…it all happened a long time ago…

My mother –The Countess Elizabeth of Emerval – had died when I was five years old. I remember her scent: faint roses. She had the prettiest laugh and would light up any room she stepped foot into. She was…well, she was perfect. And she died of a terrible disease that had passed through our land, Rayera, and other lands, killing countless.

The funeral had been terrible to see my mother be lowered into the ground, never to laugh or tickle me or tuck me into bed ever again. She was gone. My father had stood by my side, tears trailing silently down his handsome face as he held my small hand. He loved my mother so much I knew that it was hard for him. It was harder for him than it was for me since mother was his wife and he knew her longer. I only knew her for five years.

A year went by and father and I lived that year in total happiness and bliss. But he said something was still missing: a mother. He wanted a mother for me to teach me how to be the perfect lady, how to dance, manners, and everything a mother should teach a daughter that a father could not. I already was more tomboyish than ladylike; that's the result of having a father as both parents. But I was thankful to at least to have my father; him with his dark brown hair that looked like mine and his light blue eyes that always seemed to be laughing. I had my mother's emerald green eyes and her long, slender fingers.

Everything was perfect for that year with only father and me and the servants of the manor.

Until _they _came into the picture.

My stepmother, Loretta, always acted superior to anyone. And she had two horrible daughters who followed in their mother's snotty, snobby ways: Isabelle, one year older than me (I was six years old) and Rebecca who was my age and already always crying and seemed to be whining. Isabelle, however, was the stepsister who was more dangerous. And more horrible.

My father, however, never saw this. Loretta made sure to keep a sweet act for him and her daughters followed suit; smiling sweetly and acting like perfect little angels. But I knew that it was just an act; they hadn't been so kind to me. But I never knew my father would marry them. I would have spoken up if I only knew.

They married when I was seven and I knew, as they were cutting their cake, that life that I knew it was coming to an end. My predication came true after a year.

My father died. He died. My laughing, smiling, goodhearted father _died_. The last parent I ever had left was dead; gone. Just like mother…

The funeral was even worse than mother's. I saw my father, the Earl of Emerval, in the coffin, looking all stiff and…and not smiling. He looked so stern and I yearned for his eyes to pop open, revealing dancing blue eyes and be alive and everything would be well again. But it wasn't. Because he couldn't open his eyes ever again and hug me and hold me and play games with me. Because he was dead.

Loretta was delighted. Of course, she cried like there was no tomorrow at the funeral but the second we got back to the manor, she began to inspect everything and how much everything was worth. To her delight, most of the things were very expensive. And she got it all. I was supposed to receive all when I came of age, which was eighteen, but I doubt I would. The only thing Loretta got that she completed loathed and didn't want was me. I'm pretty sure if she could, she would have thrown me onto the streets.

Instead, she would make me suffer for the next eight years of my life.

I forced out of my beautiful room, the room mother and father had come and bid me good night so many times, where I had played hide-and-go-seek with father countless times. And instead, I was moved into a servant's room. Loretta took all my dresses and gowns and gave them to Isabelle, who's eyes glinted maliciously as she accepted them, sending me a superior look to me in my new servant's uniform.

I became a servant in my own home, the home that belonged to my father and had no right to be in the hands of Loretta and her awful daughters. And I forced to do their bidding. If, of course, I wanted a place to stay. I not one cent on my, no money or anything. So I had to stay and serve them obediently and be their slave.

When I had been younger, I had dreamed of someone saving me and rescuing me, banishing my stepfamily from my home and for them to never return. But these were foolish dreams; no one was going to come for me because I knew no one beyond the manor walls.

My only friends were those servants of the manor who used to happily serve me but now bitterly served Loretta. The only reason, they said, that they were staying was because of me.

Hannah was a type of motherly figure to me. She had been my nurse and "caretaker", if you want to call it. She had been my nanny when I was younger and would watch over me when father was away. She stuck by me and would say a million times after dealing with Rebecca and her famous tantrums that she missed serving me; I hadn't thrown things at her nor screamed.

So it's been eight years of this servitude to my family. I'm sixteen now and in two years' time, I will be of age to inherit my family's wealth. But I highly doubt Loretta will let me even near that money; she'll make up something that I had drowned or she'll actually _drown _me. Anything to keep her tight hold on my family's wealth.

Sharp footsteps snapped me out of my thinking and I scrubbed the floor of the hallway harder, the rag in my hair keeping it out of my eyes. My servant clothes were beyond filthy and Loretta was delighted whenever I was covered in filth.

Two shoes stopped in front of me and I stopped scrubbing the floor with the rag. Instead, I stared at the tapping foot. I wanted no more than to grab her leg and stuff it in the bucket…

"So," came Loretta's cold voice. "_So_. I assigned this task a few hours ago, Alexandra." I didn't even wince or look at her, although I hated to be called by my full name. I preferred to be called by my nickname; the nickname my father would always call me. Alex. "And you have still not completed it? Tsk, tsk. I suppose you need more work?"

I bit back my response that I would have said if she thought she could do it quicker, than she could do it herself. Instead, I glared loathingly at her foot, since Loretta never liked me to look her in the face; she thought it would show disrespect to look into a "superior's" face.

"Toot, toot, it seems you're getting more dirt and cinders on your clothes than on that rag," she said, gloating. My hand that held the rag tightened its hold and I restrained myself from not punching her in the nose and relinquish the feeling of satisfaction of seeing her scream in pain.

Another pair of sharp footsteps came down the hall so that I was staring at two pairs of feet. "Mother!" came the angry voice of Isabelle. I glanced upwards to stare the two. Both of them – even if I hated to say it – were highly attractive. Actually, Isabelle was much more prettier than her mother. While Loretta's blond hair seemed to have died, Isabelle's shined and she always loved to flip it to catch the sunlight or any light in that matter. Both had dark blue eyes that seemed to always hold a special loathing reserved only for me.

"Mother, Lady Elena has this gorgeous gown that I _must _have! She has taken ill so she won't be able to attend tomorrow's ball. So, I can go without her being there and knowing I was wearing the same gown. Besides," she flipped her hair, "I _would _look better in the gown anyway. I mean, Elena is getting an awful case of pimples it's simply hideous!" She glanced down at me and I saw a smirk curve on her lips. "Ah," she said, "Alexandra of the Dirt and Grim. Or isn't your name Asherella?" She laughed coldly. "Dirty scum, more like it." She was grinning as if she had gotten that gown already with shoes to match.

Loretta was looking pleased at her daughter's disrespect and lack of politeness towards me. Anyone bothering me or being cruel to me was like a treat to her. "But really, Alexandra is too ladylike for you, Asherella," Isabelle said. "But of course, that nickname your father called you makes you sound like a boy." I froze when I heard her mention my father and felt anger course through my blood. She continued, "Alex, really, what kind of father calls their daughter Alex? Unless, of course, he had rather have a son than a worthless, pathetic daughter as yourself. He really was pathetic, your father, you know. He – "

I wasn't even aware of my actions. One second, I was boiling on the floor and the next; I launched myself at Isabelle and managed to grab a fistful of her blonde hair and yanked with all my might, causing her to scream in pain.

"ALEXANDRA, YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Loretta screamed, grabbing at me and yanking at me to let go. But I didn't let go and kept a tight hold on Isabelle's hair, and she was crying and screaming. "LET GO!"

"NO!" I screamed, furious beyond words. No one insulted my father. _No one._ "You aren't worth ANYTHING! You hear me? You, Isabelle, are the pathetic one! NEVER INSULT MY FATHER EVER AGAIN!" I screamed.

Isabelle was crying and screaming and trying to fight me off. Loretta was trying to yank me off but to no avail. I held fast on her hair, not even thinking, as I screamed again, "NEVER!"

Loretta finally yanked me off of a sobbing, hysterical Isabelle. And then she slapped me. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, YOU INSIGNFICENT LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! FILTH!" She grabbed my arm and began dragging me to my servant's room. We left Isabelle and her hysterical cries and we reached my room, where I was thrown inside.

"No dinner tonight," she hissed out. "Not until you learn respect for your betters." And she slammed the door in my face.

I glared at the door and kicked the walls and screamed hating words at her, cursing her with every word I knew of. And then I sank on my bed, glaring at the door still and still feeling the anger in my blood boil.

_One day… _I thought. _One day…_

But when would that be? Hannah told me those words every day since I was turned into a servant. _"One day, sweetheart," she would whisper to me before tucking me into bed. "One day this will all end and you'll be happy again. One day…"_

But that one day was never going to come. I was going to be under the thumb of Loretta, Isabelle, and Rebecca for the rest of my life. Forever. And there was no hope whatsoever.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed that and thanks for reading! Sorry about the long wait for _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_; I've been reading this amazing fanfiction story written by **EnchantedGurls** (dreamerdoll and Ellafreak). The story's called _**Ella of the Ashes**_ and I LOVE it! I am, if you want to call it, a tad bit obsessed. So, read it! Trust me, that story is worth reading! 

Please review!


	2. What is Your Name?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Yeah, yeah, you all are probably yelling at me "WE WANT _FAIRY TALES JUST AREN'T FOR ME_!" Hey, I'm going to update it, don't worry! I'm working very hard on that chapter right now and, in my opinion, it's worth the waiting since what's going to happen...hint hint. LOL. Oh and I switched to third person 'cause of something that will happen near the end and I need it to be third person.

* * *

Chapter Two: What is Your Name?

"You got yourself in trouble again, didn't you?" Hannah asked Alex as she walked into the kitchen, retying the handkerchief in her hair. Alex's punishment hadn't lasted long; Loretta wanted her to prepare her dinner. Although, she said Alex wasn't allowed to eat. _Ha. Like I'll actually obey that order_, Alex thought with a smirk. "I heard Isabelle screaming all the way over here." Hannah sighed, washing a dish. "What did you do?"

Alex studied her old nanny's worn face. It seemed worn and tired. There were a few more wrinkles and her hair was grayer than before. Her eyes seemed more tired also but it didn't stop the faint amusement that they normal held.

"Oh, just yanked on Isabelle's hair," Alex said nonchalantly, although a grin came onto her face.

Hannah was fighting back her amusement, Alex could tell. She put on her "stern" face and said in a stern voice, "Alexandra, you know you shouldn't be…yanking…yanking your stepsister's hair." She tried to keep her face straight but to no avail. Her old face cracked into a grin and she whispered, so no one would hear, "Did it feel good? Just to yank?"

Alex's grin widened. "God, Hannah, it was amazing. I've been wanting to do that for awhile now."

Hannah laughed. "So did I, dear, so did I. At least you got to." She then frowned. "Why did you lose your temper? Usually, you control it much better, dear."

Alex's grin transformed immediately into a frown and her green eyes narrowed to slits. Just remembering what Isabelle had said made her anger rush back and she wished she had punched her in the nose. "She insulted my father," Alex said coldly.

Hannah looked enraged. "She insulted the old master?" Hannah definitely looked furious now. "When Lord William took her mother and them in?" she pointed a spoon she was washing at Alex. "I swear, your father was a so goodhearted, he only took them in because of pure pity. Pity!" She began muttering a few colorful words before looking up again, her expression softened. "She didn't insult your mother as well, did she?"

Alex shook my head. "No. I would have murdered her if she had."

Hannah smiled sadly. "Your mother was goodhearted too, dear. Ah…I remember like it was yesterday…Elizabeth always looked for the best in people and was so kind. Everyone loved your dear mother, Alex. Everyone. The only ones who hated her were the jealous ones. Jealous her laughter, her eyes, her smile, her beauty…" Hannah snapped out of her reminiscence and smiled at the girl. "You look so much like your dear mother, child. Really, you do. Almost the splitting image. Except for your hair. That's your father's, it is." She chuckled. "But you inherited your mother's too small feet, I see."

Alex frowned and looked at her feet, which were hidden by petticoats. They _were_ small; too small, actually. It had been a hassle trying to learn how to swordfight with them; her father would always laugh and just say, "You got your mother's feet, Alex. You've got her too small feet," whenever she fell from a twirl while slicing her sword through the air.

Her father never got to finish her training. He had said, after Alex's mother had died, that he didn't want any "pansy" daughter and instead, she would be tough as nails yet graceful. She would learn how to swordfight but know how to dance. Her father could, however, only teach her how to swordfight and put up strong fronts, a tough front, so no one would push her around. They never got around to her being graceful or learning how to dance. Although Hannah tried countless times.

"ALEXANDRA!" Alex heard her stepmother shout. "WHERE IS OUR DINNER!" The girl closed her eyes, bidding herself for patience.

"Here, dear," Hannah said, handing her some dinner plates. "You best get out there before your stepmother yells herself hoarse; although, I won't be complaining." Alex choked back a laugh and put on her emotionless face that she usually wore when entering the dining room.

Alex walked inside and Loretta sneered, "Finally. I was beginning to wonder if you had died. Although, I wouldn't have mourned."

_And I hope you choke on your food, you vile person, _Alex thought angrily but kept her head bent and after distributing the plates to each member of her stepfamily, she moved to the wall, into the shadows where all the servants stood, waiting to be called on by their mistress.

-

_That girl… _Loretta thought angrily, glaring at the girl as she went to the wall with the other servants, all who were waiting to be called on by herself or her daughters. _Worth nothing, she is. Nothing. Doesn't even act grateful that I at least kept her inside of this manor and feed her and clothe her. It is a small price to pay just to serve her stepsisters and me. And I at least attempt to see how ladies should act by making her spend time with my daughters, doing it all for her dear father…_

Loretta paused, her fork midway to her mouth. The girl's father had been generous to her; he welcomed her to his family, welcomed her and her daughters, when her ex-husband had cast them onto the streets. It had been pure luck that she had ran into Alexandra's father, William. And it had been more pure luck that he had a kind heart. _Just like Papa said; always take advantage of what you can take advantage of._

Her father hadn't always been the kindest to her; he had practically trained Loretta to be the perfect lady so she would marry the richest man she could. Because he would gain if she did. _Greed drove him,_ Loretta thought. _Look what happened. I married the richest I could get and he got his money and what did I get? Thrown out onto the streets when my husband got bored of me and found a younger wife. And Papa? Was furious I didn't please my husband enough and get more money for him._

"Mother, are you listening to me?" Isabelle asked her mother furiously. "I want that dress and I want it by the time we go to the ball tomorrow! Is that understood?"

Loretta raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Yes, dear, of course we'll get it." Loretta always gave whatever she could to her daughters, to be a much better parent than her father had been and her mother, who ran away with another man when Loretta had been younger. True, she had a tad bit spoiled them and had always given them whatever they wanted, but it was all for the better. They would never hate and despise her when they grew older; instead, they would be thankful for having such a mother like herself.

Loretta's eyes flickered to Alex, who still stood by the wall, looking at the floor. _Really, I don't even treat her that bad, _Loretta thought, taking another bite of her food. _I mostly ignore her and pretend she doesn't exist but when I do take notice, I don't make her do too hard of a task._

_She should be entirely grateful I'm keeping her and doesn't beat her every moment like most mistresses do to their servants, _Loretta thought firmly. _She should be grateful._

-

"I want a new dress too, mother," Rebecca suddenly spoke up. She usually never said anything unless it was to complain, whine, or demand of something. And she always got whatever she wanted.

Alex tried not to roll her eyes. The way her stepsisters acted. One would think they were royalty with the way they acted as if they owned the whole world. _Well, _Alex thought, _it's not entirely their fault. Loretta pampered them far too much and wouldn't let as much lift a pinkie, unless it is to drink tea in a "fancy" way._

Loretta cooed to her youngest daughter, "Of course, of course, dear. We'll get a beautiful one, dear! One that will make you look absolutely marvelous at the ball tomorrow!"

Another ball. Alex usually never went to the balls her stepfamily had been invited to. Loretta had told many people that she was still in mourning over her double losses; first her mother and then her father. _She probably says that because she wants people to pity her, _Alex thought.

"Mother," Isabelle spoke up suddenly. "Did you hear about the king?" _Wow, first time she actually pays attention to another royal member besides the prince, _Alex thought sarcastically.

Loretta looked interested. "What dear?" Rebecca looked faintly interested but continued eating while staring at her stepsister.

Isabelle, looking delighted all attention was focused on her, said in an important, knowing voice, "The king is growing ill, mother. Very ill, in fact. So ill, that the royal council is deciding when should the prince gain the crown." _Ah. The prince had to be brought up sometime. _"And they say he has to marry in order to gain the crown. Actually," she corrected herself, "he has to marry in the six months after he gets the crown or he will be forced to forfeit the crown."

_Why in the land's name is she acting so nonchalantly about the fact that the king is _dying _and is more concerned about the stupid prince? _Alex thought.

"Well, the prince is of marrying age," Loretta said thoughtfully. "He's nineteen, correct?"

"Twenty, mother," Isabelle said in an annoyed tone. "Honestly, mother, how could you forget?"

Loretta looked bored. "Yes, sorry dear, sorry." And then she beamed at her daughter. "He might throw a ball, dear, to find his future wife!"

Isabelle chewed thoughtfully. "Perhaps. I will need to find the best gown ever if he does! Of course, he will instantly fall in love with me the second he lays his eyes on me and we will marry and live happily ever after." She sighed, a dreamy look entering her eyes.

_That's why they're called fantasies, _Alex thought, restraining herself from rolling her eyes. _'Cause fantasies don't come true._

"Alexandra!" Loretta said and Alex looked up, alarmed. Had she said that aloud? "Refill my glass." Alex barely managed to stop herself from sighing in relief. She hadn't wanted double workload or her day off taken off tomorrow. She was granted one day off per week and tomorrow was it.

Alex filled her stepmother's glass in while Isabelle said in a singsong voice, "_Asherella, Asherella, full of ashes and soot. Asherella, Asherella, what a disgrace to ladies everywhere._"

"Alexandra," Loretta said, shooting her daughter a silencing look so she could speak to her stepdaughter. "As you probably know, tomorrow's your day off."

Alex nodded. Loretta snapped, "Don't nod; you address your betters with a 'yes, ma'am' or a 'no ma'am'."

Alex said through gritted teeth. "Yes. Ma'am."

"Good, good," Loretta said, taking a sip of her glass. "But, as your display this afternoon was simply horrific, you will have a punishment." _Don't take away my day off, don't take my day off, _Alex pleaded in her mind. "I won't, as you probably expect, be taking away your day off. However, you will have to do a task for me. For the day, you may do whatever you want but I want you back by sundown with all of the things on this list." Loretta handed Alex a list, which she skimmed over. "All these must be bought and be here with you at sundown. Don't come any later than sundown."

_At least she didn't take my day off away, _Alex thought bitterly. Isabelle looked at Alex. "And it's a good thing you'll be away," she sneered. "Then you won't touch my new gown mother is getting me and ruin it out of pure jealousy by not being allowed to go to the ball tomorrow night." _What…? _"Tsk, tsk, Alexandra. Jealousy isn't an appealing attribute of a lady." She then turned to her mother, a frown appearing. "Mother, I heard the prince was invited to Lady Victoria's manor. She's probably trying to steal him from me." _How can he be yours if he wasn't to begin with? _"I want the prince to come here as well, mother! It's not fair _she _gets to have the prince and me not!"

"Dear," Loretta said. "The prince is going to Lady Victoria's because that's where the ball is going to be."

Isabelle still looked furious. "Fine. Fine! Then _I _want a ball too! In two days!"

Loretta sighed. "I suppose, dear, if we find the time…"

"And the prince must come too!"

"And we'll attempt to invite the prince as well, dear."

"Good," and Isabelle went back to eating her dinner happily. Rebecca then spoke up, "I want a ball in my honor too. How come Lady Victoria and Isabelle get balls in their honor and I don't?" Her voice came out whiny and Alex sensed a tantrum coming on.

"Rebecca, dear, Lady Victoria is having a ball in honor of her birthday. Isabelle is having one because…err…because…"

"Because it is the anniversary we came to live in the manor," Isabelle stated. Alex stared at her. Was it?

Loretta was shaking her head, "No, dear, it isn't. I think it was a month ago we did."

The two began fighting when they had moved into the manor as Alex watched in boredom, wondering when she could leave. Her thoughts were answered when Loretta said, "Servants! Dismissed!" And Alex quickly made her way to her room and away from her stepfamily.

-

The birds were chirping in the morning as Alex lazily stretched out, smiling a little since it was her day off and it looked to be as a good, warm day. She then frowned, remembering her task and being back by sundown. Usually, she was allowed home later, as far as midnight, so long as she came _before _midnight. _Oh well, _she thought, changing into a simple peasant dress. _At least I'm allowed to go._

Alex immediately ran down the stairs, eager to get going and enjoy her day off and away from her stepfamily. "Hold it right there," Loretta said. Alex turned around, wondering why Loretta was talking to her on her day off when she said, "Do you have the list?"

Alex held up the piece of paper in response. Loretta nodded slowly. "Here's the money for all that's on the list," she said, handing Alex a bag of money. "And here's your day off money." She handed her a smaller, lighter bag and Alex guessed only enough money for an apple.

"Thanks," Alex said, a note of sarcasm in her voice. Loretta looked at her sternly and said, "I know exactly how much is in that bag, Alexandra. And I know exactly how much everything on that list cost. So if forget one thing or use some of the money for something for yourself I'll…" she trailed off threateningly before twirling away, her skirt flying out behind her.

"I'll do this, I'll do that," Alex imitated in a high-pitched voice before grinning again and racing out the door to go and begin her day free of the evils.

-

Alex walked around in the market, bored. She had already bought her apple and had already eaten it and she couldn't buy anything else. She passed by a group of girls and caught a little of their conversation.

"Oh, the prince is coming to Emerval," one girl said, naming the part of Rayera that Alex lived in.

"The prince already lives in Emerval, you dope," another girl snapped. "His palace is in Emerval so he obviously lives here."

Another girl pointed out, "But he usually doesn't come so close to here. He's going to Lady Victoria's birthday ball."

All the girls sighed dreamily. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to actually _see_ him? I've never saw him before but I've heard he is beyond handsome!"

The girls sighed again and Alex rolled her eyes. They were all dopes, really. To pin their hopes of marriage to a prince they've never seen because they were commoners? The prince probably was too arrogant and they wouldn't care, so long as they were married to him. _Pathetic, really, _Alex thought. She then glanced at the sun, which was dangerously close to looking as if sundown was going to be soon.

_Well, better get going or Loretta will have a vapor I was out late, _Alex said. She immediately went to go purchase the things on the list and a good thing she started; stores were already beginning to close and Alex had to beg one lady just to let her buy a bushel of apples. Of course, the prospect of money hadn't taken long to convince the lady.

Alex eyed the sun, as if daring it to lower. _Don't you dare until I get home, _she said to it angrily. She counted and checked everything off the list and was sure she had gotten everything she needed. She was ready to begin running home when suddenly, something – or someone – smacked into her. Hard.

Alex went over and so did the basket, the contents spilling everywhere. Alex cursed before rising and glaring at the person who had run into her. The sun was in her eyes so she had to squint but she snapped, "Watch where you're going, you lunatic." She hadn't meant to say the last part but she was furious. Not one thing had stayed in the basket and everything was ruined; the apples seemed to have landed in something suspiciously looking like a horse had lain in passing…

"I'm sorry," said the person and Alex realized, when she moved so she could see him properly, that it was about a nineteen or twenty young man, looking slightly apologetic yet amused to see where the apples had landed.

"It's your fault, you know," Alex snapped, seeing a smile creep on his young, handsome face. The smile instantly vanished and one of his eyebrows shot up. "Don't give me that look," Alex snapped before going onto the ground and picking up some of the things on the ground. And then she cursed again.

"Really, I am sorry," the young man said and Alex looked up again to glare, her emerald eyes meeting his dark brown ones that matched his hair perfectly.

"Well, that's just dandy!" Alex said sarcastically. "'Cause 'sorry' makes everything in the world right, now doesn't it? And why in the land's name were you running?"

The young man ignored her question. "I didn't see you," he said simply before gazing at the apples again. And a hint of amusement entered his eyes before turning back to the fuming Alex. "What's your name?"

Alex then ignored his question by abandoning the food and walking away, hoping he would take the hint and _leave_.

No luck. He jogged a bit but, since his legs were longer, he caught up with her easily. _Doesn't he get a hint? When someone walks away, they mean leave them ALONE!_ Alex thought. But then she noticed the way he walked; like he was…a noble. _He probably is. I mean, just look at how he walks, with that confident air around him. He acts as if it is natural! Great, so I get run over by a noble and will be punished when I get home for not bringing back the food. Un-be-lie-va-ble. _

"I thought I asked you a question," the boy said, looking highly amused.

Alex shrugged. "You ignored mine; I was just returning the favor." She quickened her pace but he matched hers easily.

"You do know I'm sorry, right?" He asked. "I've been telling you that a billion times but you act as if I hadn't."

Alex frowned but said nothing, trying to contain her anger. _Deep breaths, don't punch him, he's a noble, don't kick him in the groin, he's a noble, _she chanted in her mind, although she was itching to strangle him. _Don't strangle him, he's a noble…even though he probably deserves it._

The boy then said, "If it bothers you so much, I'll buy all the things that I, err, destroyed." He probably was remembering the apples.

Alex laughed bitterly. "Oh sure. It's that simple. Just one teeny problem: ALL THE STORES ARE CLOSED!" She couldn't help but say loudly the last part. She began walking even faster, hoping he would just leave her alone so she could think of what to say to Loretta when she got home. _"Oh, hi, Lorry, guess what? Some noble ran into me and knocked over all the food you sent me to get! Isn't that silly?"_

Right…she would probably start yelling at Alex that nobles wouldn't visit a marketplace; that's why they had _servants _to do that. As for calling her Lorry? She would find herself murdered before finishing her sentence.

The young man shrugged. "So?"

Alex took deep breaths. "So that means," she said slowly, as if talking to a child, "that there is no where else I can get the food." _You idiot._

The boy laughed. "That's the problem? We'll see about that," and he marched back to the closing stores. Alex closed her eyes, breathing deeply. _What an idiot, _she said. _Well, this will be _some _amusement to watch. _And she hurried to see how the young man would beg for the food she needed that he knocked over.

She found him talking to the lady who sold apples. "…apples fell in the horse's…ahh," she heard him say to the lady. "So I was wondering if I could buy some more?"

The lady flat out said, "No. We're closed. If you excuse me, I have children to take care of," and she began walking off.

"Really, that's quite rude, you know," the young man said and Alex bit back a laugh. _Quite rude? Sheesh, he talks too much like a noble. It's a wonder he even knows how to dress like a commoner._

The lady said, "That's life. But no one told you to go knocking over your wife's basket."

Alex's jaw dropped open and she cried, "Him, my husband? That idiotic boy _my husband_? I would rather be unmarried for the rest of my life!" _Ouch, maybe that was a little bit harsh._

The boy's eyes darkened. "I was _helping_ you, you know," he said coldly to Alex.

"Helping? _Helping_!" Alex said angrily. "How the hell were you _helping _when you knocked me over? It's _your_ fault!"

The boy opened his mouth to retort when the lady held up her hands for silence. "Heavens above," she said. "I have never seen such young ones fight like that! But you know what they say: the one you hate could be the one you marry!" _Die, die, die, _Alex thought while glaring at the old lady. "And since your fight greatly amused me, I'll let you buy the apples, dear."

The boy handed the lady some money and she gave him a bushel of apples. "And no more. It's almost sundown and I've got to get going." And she hurried off, tossing the boy and Alex one last look.

_Really, how – OH GOD! SUNDOWN! _Alex grabbed the basket of apples and said quickly, "Well, thank you, I have to go now, bye!" and she was about to bolt when the boy grabbed her arm. "Let go of my arm," Alex said coldly while glaring at him.

The boy took no notice; instead, he asked, "I know there was more food on that list of yours and I did say I'll buy everything back. Give me the list," and he held out his hand, waiting.

Alex snapped, "Really, it's no big deal, all right? Just…just forget it ever happened. I have to go home." He still hadn't let go of her arm and Alex groaned impatiently. "Fine! Have the stupid list!" And she handed it to him as he skimmed his eyes over it. "Can I go now?"

The boy frowned. "We better get going," he said, ignoring her again. "If you want all these things before everyone leaves." And he began pulling her along, ignoring her protests and demands he let go of her.

They stopped at every shop, where the boy had to ask again and again before, the owner irritated, finally just let him buy whatever he wanted. Finally, finally, _finally_, they were done and had got everything on the list.

"Well then," Alex said, snatching both the list and basket from him. "Thank you for your assistance but I must be going now." And she immediately walked quickly away from the boy. But then she heard him behind her, walking causally as if he wasn't annoying her.

She spun around, angry. "What?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What? I didn't say anything?" But his chocolate brown eyes were alit with amusement and he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

"You are following me," Alex said coldly, glancing at the sun. It was closer to lowering than ever. She would have to run in order to make it home in time. If, of course, she got rid of the boy.

"Am I really? Who said I don't live down this way?" He grinned a cocky grin. Alex glowered but stormed off, willing every cell in her body to relax and her hands not to punch the boy in the nose.

Still, he was following her. Finally, Alex whirled around and snapped, "Why are you following me? And I know you don't live this way!" She snapped as he opened his mouth. "You're a noble of some sort, I know you are! So what are you? A Baron's son? A lord's son? Actually, I don't care. Just leave me ALONE!"

The boy blinked in surprise. "How do you know I'm of noble blood?" He asked.

Alex replied tersely, "The way you walk, the way you act, the way you talk; everything, really." She eyed him warily. "You really need to learn how be incognito, you know. I'm only surprised no one else noticed."

The boy shrugged. "Perhaps everyone isn't as clever as you." And then he frowned. "You still haven't answered my previous question."

"And that would be…?" _Hurry up, you stupid dolt, I need to get home, _Alex's eyes once again flickered back to the descending sun. _Crud._

"What is your name?"

Alex glared at the boy. "Listen, I don't have time for this nonsense, I need to get home."

"Just answer the question and I'll leave you alone," the boy replied. "It's that simple, really. Just tell me a name and I'll leave you alone."

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _A name…_ And then, reopening them, she said the first name that came to mind: "Elizabeth," she said, naming her dead mother's name. "There, happy?" she snapped. "Can you please leave me alone now?"

The boy studied her and then said, with a smirk, "I doubt it. You're lying, that's not your real name."

Alex felt like screaming and ripping her hair out. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS? IF YOU DO, THEN LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" She screamed, sick and tired of him already and dying to get away.

The boy merely raised an eyebrow. "Very unladylike, you know, screaming like that," he said.

"Screw ladylike," Alex snapped. "I just want to go home without you following me!"

The boy studied her again and then nodded. "Fine then. I'll let you go and I won't follow you again…_Elizabeth_," he smirked as he said this. "When we see each other again, perhaps you could tell me your real name."

"If, we see each other again," Alex said icily. "_If_. Meaning, in other words, _never_."

The boy merely chuckled. "Perhaps…"

Alex then stalked off and began running as she spotted the sun lower than before. She realized when she was far away from the boy that she hadn't learned his name. Oh well. Not like I wanted to see him again. Ever.

-

The brown-haired boy stared at the girl as she ran quickly, glancing occasionally at the lowering sun. He even continued staring at the spot where he had last saw her before she had disappeared behind a turn in the road.

"Sir?" A man's voice came from behind and the boy turned around to see a tall man with black hair. "We better be heading back; the queen will probably like you to prepare for the upcoming ball."

The boy sighed. "Yes, mother gets a little testy if I'm 'tardy and showing ill qualities to becoming king', as she so nicely puts it. You're right, though; we better be getting back, Matthew."

The tall man – Matthew – hesitated before saying, "Who was that girl, sire? Another fan member?"

The boy laughed at that. "No, no, just a girl I ran into while getting _away_ from another fan member. I knocked over her basket and she blew up at me and then I bought everything back for her."

Matthew eyed the boy. "And does she know…" He trailed off, not finishing his question.

The boy's smile disappeared and he stared back at the spot where he had last seen her before she had disappeared. "No. She doesn't. I didn't find it fit to tell her."

The tall man's eyebrow shot up. "Fit to tell her? She wouldn't have treated you so offensively if you had. No one should treat you so and it probably would have been better if you had told her so she knew who she was snapping at."

The boy frowned. "No. It's better I hadn't. She's actually the first lady – besides mother – that actually insulted me and didn't treat me as if I were superior."

The tall man laughed. "You _are_ superior to her."

The boy's frown deepened. "It was nice, however, somebody not knowing that…although she did say I acted like a noble."

Matthew raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Did she? How could she tell you were of noble blood?"

The boy shrugged. "She said it was the way I talked, walked; pretty much everything about me." He grinned. "She said it was obvious I was a noble and it had been a wonder I had fooled others."

The tall man shrugged. "I wonder too, sometimes. What's her name?"

The boy chuckled. "Funny thing, she refused to tell me until I finally told her I wouldn't leave her alone until she did. And she told me Elizabeth but I highly doubt it. I mean, one thing is that I made a loophole in the question, when I said 'a name' not 'your name' so why would she just instantly tell me her name?"

"She's clever then?"

"Yes…" the boy stared off into the distance. "Far more clever than the ladies back at the palace."

"Will you be seeing her again?"

The boy frowned again. "I'm not sure…but she interests me, Matthew. She told me to 'screw ladylike' when I told her screaming wasn't very ladylike."

"That's a first," the tall man said, looking slightly puzzled. "To hear coming from a lass. I would've thought that's all that interests them; that and becoming married to a prince," he said, flashing the boy a grin.

"Oh shut up," the boy snapped, only half joking but the other half quite serious. "You know I hate it when those ladies chase me only because I'm a prince."

Matthew bowed low. "It is, however, quite amusing to watch you being chased by a mob of girls when you were only eight." He paused before saying, "Prince Derek."

Derek – Prince Derek – rolled his eyes. "What did we say about formalities, Matthew? None allowed," the young prince said the last part in a stern-joking way.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Sure, Derry, whatever you say. Or is only Lady Victoria allowed to call you that?"

The boy cringed at the nickname. "Don't ever call me that again, Mattie, or I'll be forced to kill you."

The man laughed. "Don't call _me _that. Come," he turned away. "Your mother will worry." He began walking off as the prince stared off in the distance. "Derek?" The prince sighed but then began following his bodyguard.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, interesting? Oh, quick question: **Should Alex find out earlier that Derek is a prince or should she continue thinking that he's an ordinary guy? **Okay, review time! (Thank you everyone who reviewed, thank you!) 

whiskey girl - Ahh, thank you so much for pointing that out! I was like, "Whoops." LOL. Absent-minded, I am. Hopefully you can keep and eye out for any other mistakes I make (and I will have more.) Thanks!

the proffessor- Hmm...if you dislike it so much, my other story (_Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_) has her father to be evil, her stepmother nice (but dead) and a nice stepsister and an older, mean stepsister. So, if you prefer that kind of stuff, you can look at that, although it isn't really good.

nala - You can "dare say it," really.I love people's opinions onwhich they prefer, what theylike and don't like and all that. And now, to your review. A lovesick prince? Ha. Probably not. I'm going to try and make this love a little slower and growing slowly; in this chapter, he only had an "interest". He was only interested in a girl who acted like she did. And the overly mean step family?Rebecca is...ahh...a bit dense and a whiner, so I doubt she'll hold a threat. I've read a story about Claidi, in the Ella Enchanted section and it was really good. What drives the stepsisters to be this way? Well, spoild brats are usually a bit snotty and think they own everything in the world. Hmm, you read my mind on the whole "ailing father" thing. And for the prince being looking for a wife? No, no, he rather not marry; he just wants to live his life like any person would, without the pressure of ruling a land. And he's twenty. I'm doing your suggestion of third person and I'm thrilled with it, since I have a part in the story where I need it to be third person. You're starting SUMMER! Wow. Our summer is long gone. And I liked the quote, thanks for telling me it. Don't worry, I didn't take your review as a flame; more as a helping review which helped me a lot. Thanks for the help and review!

LuvHarryPotter712 - A happy ending? Hmm...who knows with me in charge...evil laugh EEK, don't hurt me! LOL. And for the " falling madly in love" part? This love will be gradually for Alex's part; she's a tough cookie! LOL.

Arwen Veancawen - Hmm, cherry? Me don't like cherries...but whipped cream would do, with some sprinkles! LOL. _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me _might be delayed since all this stuff that's going on during school but I'm trying to fit it in with all the projects and clubs and sports I'm doing. I have the whole chapter in my mind and have most of it on the computer; it's more than ten pages so far I think! And my Ella Enchanted stories? I might continue them..._How to tell you I love you_, I'm going to write more, I will...two more chapters and then I'm DONE!

Not Yet 13 - Yes, it is a tad bit more serious. LOL, smart way to get me to update. Is it really the URMS7? Oh well: URMS8!

And also a thanks to: sweet-strawberry692003, demonic guitarist, secludeddark, lilred-07, Lela-of-Bast, Rowenhood, CharlyB, fairypixie3, flyinghigh808, milocachica, Coolgirl123, Peri Briar,and Anywien.

OH! And I changed "Veronica" to "Isabelle." And guess what I found out? **_A_**dena and **_D_**ane; **_A_**lex and **_D_**erek. Ha, AD! I found that hilarious when I reread my chapter. Now, if anyone sees any mistakes, inform me because I'm trying to be grammatical correct in my stories now; don't know why...LOL.

Please review and to those who did, you all ROCK!


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: **Hry, everyone! I know, I haven't been updating lately; been a bit busy with everything. Anyways, let me say something about this chapter before ANYTHING else is said: **Yes, I know this may seem a bit rushed. But hey, remember, Alex is Alex a tough person. Do you really think her view on Derek will change so quickly?** Yes, you all don't know what I'm talking about so you can all read now!

* * *

Chapter Three: An Unexpected Meeting

"There you are!" Loretta practically screeched. "You have the things, yes?" she didn't give Alex time to answer. Loretta was dressed in an elegant gown and she rushed up the stairs to see her daughters and how they were doing. "Alexandra! Come!" She screeched and Alex, rolling her eyes, rolled her stepmother to Isabelle's room.

The place was a mess; gowns everywhere. "Mother!" Isabelle shrieked. "Where is that gown!"

Loretta immediately cooed her daughter. "Shush, there, Alexandra, find that dress, shush, Isabelle, Alexandra will find it."

This did anything but calm Isabelle down. "ASHERELLA TOUCHING _MY _GOWN!" Isabelle shrieked. "NO!"

Alex watched amused as Isabelle tore her room apart, trying to find the gown. Alex tried not to smile as her eyes flickered to a gown on the chair, which happened to be the one Isabelle was trying to find. _Should I tell her? _Alex thought. _Nah. This is actually fun._

After five minutes, Isabelle burst into hysterical sobs. "Mother!" She shrieked, sobbing. And then she swallowed and it looked as if every word hurt her deeply. "Make Asherella find my gown!"

Loretta nodded towards Alex who, in a bored manner, went to the chair, picked up the gown and handed it to Loretta, her mouth twitching. "Here it is, ma'am," she said, trying to fight back her laughter. "The gown, I presume, milady was looking for."

Isabelle glared at Alex and snatched the gown from her mother. "Now get out," Isabelle snapped and Alex, glad to, immediately left to the kitchen to help Hannah clean the dishes.

"Ah, there you are," Hannah said briskly. "Help me clean these dishes; I swear, Rebecca eats more and more every day. It's a wonder she isn't an elephant!" Hannah shook her head. "Really, a wonder it is…" Hannah then smiled. "How was your day off, dear?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. I met the most annoying person you could ever find, Hannah. Ever." And she began telling her old nanny about the boy and the whole incident and…well, pretty much everything. She ended, "Really, it was _obvious _he was a noble, Hannah. He was…was, in a way…_pompous_."

Hannah rinsed a dish and handed it to Alex, who dried it. "So you are certain he was a noble?" Alex nodded, cleaning the dish a little too hard. "Hmm…that's interesting…and he asked for your name?"

"Yes," Alex said tightly. "And I gave him mother's."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just tell him your real name, dear." Alex almost dropped the dish. "I mean," Hannah continued, ignoring the girl's gaping mouth and furious face, "He made a loophole on purpose; obviously, he knew you would take it. So you should have given him your real name and he would have thought it was a fake name."

Alex blinked and took another dish from Hannah and cleaned it, glancing from the dish to her old nanny. It was true; she could've done that. But she hadn't been thinking; she just had wanted to get away.

"He seems nice, Alex," Hannah said. "And don't you dare start snapping at me. It's my opinion and I can say what I want." She shot the girl a look that simply said don't-mess-with-me. Alex wisely kept her mouth shut, knowing it was death to challenge her old nanny at times like this.

"So when will they be going to the ball?" Alex said, changing the subject.

Hannah shrugged. "Soon, hopefully. I'm getting tired of hearing Rebecca scream every two seconds for someone to help her dress, do her hair, etc." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Thank the stars' above Loretta didn't make _me _completely in charge of Rebecca. I don't think I would survive with that girl."

Alex laughed. "She is a horror. She doesn't talk much but when she does…" Alex laughed again. "All beware." Hannah chuckled, shaking her head. "She has a bull horn for a voice, I swear."

"ALEXANDRA!" came Loretta's voice. "GET UP HERE!"

Hannah said, while chuckling, "And I see where she gets it from, dear." Alex rolled her eyes before running up the stairs and meeting Loretta who was with a screaming and kicking Rebecca.

"I WANT SOMEONE TO DO MY HAIR RIGHT NOW!" Rebecca screeched. "RIGHT NOW!"

Loretta, looking worn out, snapped at Alex, "You heard my daughter; start doing her hair!" Alex raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. Why in the land's name would they want her touching Rebecca's hair?

Rebecca screeched, "DO IT NOW!" And Alex, whose ears were beginning to ring, immediately began to do her task.

"Hair up?" She asked. "NO!" screamed Rebecca. Alex restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Then down."

"NO!" Rebecca screeched again. "MOTHER, WHY DID YOU ASSIGN ALEXANDRA TO DO MY HAIR! SHE'LL PROBABLY MESS UP OR SOMETHING! GET ME SOMEONE ELSE!"

Loretta, finally having enough, snapped, "Rebecca, your sister and I are leaving in ten minutes, with or without you. So, you either come or you either don't. _Is that understood?_"

Both Alex and Rebecca were rendered into shock; Loretta usually never lost her cool with Rebecca. Rebecca, still shocked, nodded mutely and began, with lightening speed, doing her hair until it was all down in a plain way. "Okay, done," she said, her eyes wide in fear.

Loretta closed her eyes, as if in pain. She then opened them and said, "I suppose that will do. Come, Rebecca. Alexandra, follow," and Loretta swept out of the room, Rebecca following wide-eyed. Alex followed, bored.

At the door, Isabelle was looking furious. "Mother, there you are!" She yelled at her mother as Loretta, Rebecca, and I came down the stairs. "We're going to be late!" _God forbid you be late,_ Alex thought sarcastically.

"Yes, yes, Isabelle, we're coming. Now, Alexandra," Loretta said, turning to face the girl. "I want the windows to be sparkling clean by the time I come home. _All of them_." _Was…she…INSANE!_ Alex thought. There were more than "just a few" windows in this manor; and the manor was huge, with at least one window in every room. Alex closed her eyes, imaging all those windows…

"Is that understood, Alexandra?" Loretta's snapping voice brought Alex out of her thoughts and Alex nodded, but then remembered how she was supposed to respond.

"Yes, ma'am, understood," Alex said and, just for the heck of it, curtsied, to the anger of Isabelle that she was better than her in curtseying. _Sheesh, it's not _that _hard, you know, _Alex thought.

Loretta and her daughters then all exited the manor, their noses held high and walked to the carriage. After climbing inside, the coachman flicked the whip and the horses were off and Alex stayed and watched as the carriage disappeared from sight. She sighed and closed the door, remembering her task.

"Are they gone? Finally?" came Hannah's voice, sounding excited. She emerged inside the front hall, looking happy. "Finally, I thought they would never!" she then noticed Alex's less than happy face. "What's wrong, sweet? I thought you would be bouncing off the walls with delight that they're finally gone. I am; Rebecca's screams were giving me a headache."

"I have to clean every single window in this manor, Hannah," Alex said in a dead voice. She sighed, and stared at the floor. _At least she didn't assign me to do the floors as well; I would never have finished that too._

"She WHAT?" bellowed Hannah and the rest of the household of servants came to see why Hannah was bellowing when she usually kept her voice low. "She's making you clean every single window in the manor!"

All the servants looked shocked or stunned by the news. Hannah shook her head angrily, muttering a few words along with "Loretta" were heard. She shook the rag in her hand and her grip tightened on it, as if she were strangling Loretta. Everyone watched as Hannah paced in rage and suddenly, she stopped, a smile beginning to form on her old face. "Alex, she doesn't have to know _you_ didn't clean the windows."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Hannah, when she comes home, I doubt she won't notice the unclean windows. She isn't blind, you know."

Hannah shook her head. "No, no, dear. _We'll_," she indicated the other servants and herself, "will clean the windows for you. You just go out, dear, and take an extra break for today."

Alex's eyes widened. "No, Hannah, really, do you know how many windows are in this manor? Really, no, I'll clean them, really, I don't mind – " But the other servants were already shaking their heads and telling Alex to go and have some fun. "Are…are you guys sure? Really, I can – "

Hannah shoved Alex towards the door. "Sheesh, child, others wouldn't pause a second for a chance like this. Now, get out of here!" and she playfully shoved Alex out of the manor, shutting the door behind her.

Alex stared at the closed door and a smile started to creep onto her face. Well then. If they insisted…

Alex began walking into the forest behind the manor, far into the forest, to her "sanctuary" as she called it. She remembered coming there for the first time, when she was about seven and seeing it, and knowing instantly that it would be a favorite spot of hers she would visit as much as she could. Alex pushed aside some tree branches and stared out into the twinkling river. There was a little sand below and Alex pulled off her shoes and put her toes in the soft sand.

Alex then began walking along the sand, searching for a flat rock to skip rocks with. She found some and then, rolling up her stockings, she waddled into the water. When she had a few in her hand, she began to skip them on the river.

_One…two…three…four. _Alex frowned. Her highest ever had been eight. She got another one and threw it expertly and watched as it skimmed the water. _One…two…three…four…five…six. _And then it sunk as the previous one had before.

She was preparing to launch another rock when a deep voice came from behind her, "Mind if I join?" she jumped about a mile before whirling around to come face to face with chocolate eyes…

"What are you doing here," Alex snapped, annoyed he was intruding on her privacy. And was he stalking her or something?

The question must have shown on her face because the boy laughed. "No, I am not stalking you, _Elizabeth_," there was a twinkle in his eyes as he said that. "I do have a life, you know."

"Sure you do," Alex said sarcastically before taking in his clothes. They looked highly expensive and clothes you would wear to a ball… "Why aren't you at Lady Victoria's birthday ball?" She asked.

The boy raised his eyebrows. "How did you know I was supposed to be there?"

Alex gestured to his clothes. "Lady Victoria's ball is the only one I've heard of that was being held tonight. Besides, nobles think it dreadful if they throw balls on the same night and it has never really occurred before." She raised an eyebrow. "So, are you going to tell me why?"

The boy grinned. "If you tell me your name."

Alex groaned. "Really, you are getting annoying, you know that? Is it a trait you pride or something?" She asked. She started coming out of the water, her toes beginning to get a little cold.

"Are you leaving because I'm here?" the boy asked. Alex glared but said nothing. "Ah, the silent treatment. Really, I'm not that annoying, am I?" More silence on Alex's part. "I'll take that as a yes."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "If you're a noble, why are you here? I doubt noblemen really like to get their clothes within a speck of dirt, really."

The boy frowned. "You're so biased, really. Just because you haven't meant a lot of decent noblemen, you assume they're all the same. I don't mind a bit of dirt or mud, really."

Alex raised both eyebrows. "Oh really?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The boy nodded. "Yes, really. I – " but he never finished his sentence because Alex had at that moment, kicked water at the boy's clothes. "Hey!"

Alex shrugged. "You said you didn't mind a bit of mud or dirt so what's the big deal with water? Are you going to start melting or something?" Alex looked highly amused at the boy's shocked face. "Really, you should see the expression on your face. You act as if no one has ever done such a thing to you."

The boy's mouth was gaping in astonishment, as if he couldn't believe what Alex had done to him. Alex rolled her eyes. Really, it wasn't that astounding.

"You…but…" the boy said, his eyes wide. And then a mischievous look entered his brown eyes. "You'll pay for that one."

"Oh will I really?" Alex said, in a mock scared voice. "Whatever shall I do?" She put a hand to her forehead before starting to laugh.

The boy took of his shoes and rolled up his pant legs, pulling off his cloak and placing it on the ground. Alex laughed. "Are you really going to come into the water? I doubt it; you almost cried when I splashed a bit of water on you."

The boy ignored her and waddled slowly into the water. Alex rolled her eyes moving backwards. "Really, this is ridiculous," Alex said. "I, for one, am going and – " the boy kicked water at her. "Hey! Stop!"

The boy smirked. "Really, it's only water," he said in a mocking voice before kicking more water at the girl. Alex, furious, splashed more water back at him. And him back at her. Suddenly, it became a full-fledged water fight between the two, both of them soaking but both of them not wanting to back down.

"Do you surrender yet, milady?" asked the boy, splashing more water. Alex shook her head vigorously. "Have it your way."

"I never surrender," Alex said, splashing water back.

The boy shrugged. "Perhaps it is in your best interest to do so now."

Alex laughed. "What are you, a splashing champion?"

Finally, after a half an hour later, the two made their way back, their teeth chattering and both freezing. "R-R-R-Really," Alex said through her chattering teeth. "T-T-T-That was a s-s-stupid t-t-thing to d-do."

"Y-Y-You're telling m-me?" the boy asked, shivering and his teeth chattering as her. "Y-Y-You s-started it."

"M-Me? I w-was proving you w-wrong." Both of them waddled out of the cold water and made their way onto the land.

The boy grabbed his cloak and handed it to Alex. "Here," he said. "Take it, you're freezing."

Alex swatted his hand and the cloak away. "I'm f-f-fine," she said, although she was freezing and the cloak was looking awfully cozy…

The boy smirked. "Right, sure you are. You're hair doesn't look like it won't turn into icicles any moment either. Take it. I can assure you that if you don't, I'll probably receive news of your death by tomorrow."

_Loretta would be happy, _Alex thought before taking the cloak, although reluctantly. "Thank you," she said softly, sitting down and wrapping herself in the warmth of the cloak and tucking back a strand of wet hair.

"It's no problem," the boy said, sitting down next to her. There was silence between the two until the boy suddenly said, "Derek."

Alex stared at him. "Excuse me?"

The boy repeated, "Derek. My name is Derek," he glanced at her. "I never told you before."

Alex allowed herself a grin. "How am I to know you aren't lying?" she asked.

The boy – Derek – shrugged. "Trust, I suppose?" He said. "And I'm an honest guy, really." Alex snorted but laughed. "Oh fine, don't believe me," he chuckled before adding, "my mother did the same thing when I told her that."

Alex shrugged. "It's a bit hard to believe…_Derek_," she said.

Derek then waggled his eyebrows. "Since I told you mine, how about you tell me yours?" Alex rolled her eyes but said nothing. "Please? Please, please, please, please – "

"All right, just shut up!" Alex finally cried out. "Fine." Derek looked at her expectantly and Alex said, "A."

"A?" Derek repeated, sounding confused. "That's your name?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot," she said. "That's the first letter of my name."

Derek still looked confused. "Couldn't you just tell me your full name?" he asked. "To make things simpler?"

Alex grinned. "Where's the fun in that?" She asked, her emerald eyes shining. "Come on, live a little," she said, laughing. It was odd because just an hour before, Hannah was telling _her_ to live a little more and have fun.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine, _A_. When will I find out your full name?"

Alex grinned. "If you learn it, of course."

Derek laughed. "You're confusing, you know that. Very." His eyes held sincerity as he said that. "And are a trickster; I have never had anyone try and trick me as such as you have done so."

Alex stared at him before bursting into laughter. "I'm a what?" she said between laughs. "A _trickster_? Really, me, a _trickster_? Trust me, I'm not a trickster and I'm not tricking you. I like to call it…deceiving, confusing, really," she said with a grin.

The boy groaned. "Really, you're an enigma."

Alex laughed. "Big word there, did you hurt your brain thinking of it?" Alex teased. She then stood. "Well, I better be off. Things to do. And you," she raised an eyebrow, "I assume have a ball to be at?"

The boy sighed and said, "Really, I would've loved to go but a certain girl got my clothes all wet," he gestured to his soaked clothes. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Cry about it," Alex responded before rolling her eyes. "Now, I'm leaving and you can dissolve yourself in self-pity. Or go to the ball."

The boy rolled his eyes. "The ball? Are you kidding me? I chose death. Actually, those balls _are_ death. Have you ever been to one? They are the most boring things ever. Having girls fawn over me because I'm – " He stopped mid-sentence.

"You're a what?" Alex asked, curious. "If you say an idiot, you're right on that one."

Derek smiled, although the smile didn't reach his eyes. "A…A lord's son, that's all," Derek finally said. Alex raised her eyebrow, not really believing him. "What?"

"I doubt that ladies would be over you just because you're a lord's son. Unless your father was really rich…" Alex finished thoughtfully. Derek nodded enthusiastically. "But besides, they'll be all over the prince, so I doubt you'll so much as get one girl."

Derek chuckled nervously. "Right, of course. The prince."

Alex rolled her eyes and then turned to leave before Derek sprung up. "So, you never said when we would meet again," he said, staring at her.

Alex laughed. "I didn't because we aren't, unless by pure chance, milord," she said. "Because I doubt, as a lord's son, you would have time just to walk about the market as you did earlier today."

Derek grinned. "But what if we plan it ahead, a meeting?" He asked. "That way, it wouldn't be by chance but by plan. And no one would get a shock," he said, grinning.

Alex bit her lip, uncertain. True, he wasn't as bad as she believed him first to be. But she only had one day off per week…and who knows, she could lose her day if she did something else like ripping Rebecca's hair out…but still…

"Fine," Alex finally said. "Next week, here at the same time."

Derek grinned. "Agreed."

"How can I reach you if I can't come?" Alex asked.

Derek looked hesitant before saying, "Send a messenger to the market, and for them to find a man named Matthew. He'll ensure that I receive your response. Also, just send someone to the market the day before, just to confirm." Alex nodded and turned to go but Derek caught her arm. "And if you don't mind, I rather you not call me 'milord'. Far too formal."

Alex grinned and said, "Of course, _Derry_," and she pulled out of his grip, walking away, hearing him faintly ask to himself, "why does everyone find that amusing to call me that?" Before calling out to her, "Not that either!"

Alex laughed but continued walking, unaware that the boy's eyes were on her until he couldn't see her no more.

-

"There you are," Hannah said as Alex quickly walked inside the manor. "Why…why are you soaking wet? You weren't swimming in the river, were you?" Hannah asked, sounding disbelieving. "Child, are you insane? And whose cloak is that?"

"No, I'm not insane," Alex responded as Hannah got a blanket and wrapped it around Alex. And then she blinked, glancing at Derek's cloak. _I forgot to give it back. I'll admit, I feel a teeny bit sympathetic because he's probably shivering and cold…oh well, no one told him to offer it to me._

"Alex?" Hannah asked the girl. "Alex? Hello?" She began snapping her fingers in Alex's face and Alex came out of her thoughts to look at her old nanny. "Whose cloak is that, dear?"

Alex shrugged. "Some boy's cloak who ran into me at the market; and then I met him again at the river and, after a, err, water fight, he gave me his cloak, since he didn't want me to freeze."

Hannah's eyebrows rose upwards. "A suitor?" She asked.

Alex almost choked. "No!" Alex said firmly. "No way! He's too much of an idiot, really. And a bit annoying. Anyways, he's a lord's son, Hannah. Probably stuck up too."

Hannah nodded and asked, "Are you seeing him again?"

Alex hesitated before saying, "Well…he asked if I could meet him again next week, same time, at the river. And just to send a messenger to the market to confirm I was going," Alex looked at Hannah. "Hannah, could you – "

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, dear, I'll be your little messenger. Did you tell him your name this time?"

Alex shook her head, a smile starting on her face. "Nah. But I did give him the first letter."

Hannah chuckled and then she said, switching topics, "All right, all the windows are cleaned except for the last two rooms; we thought that at least you should look as if you were working and at least do two rooms."

Alex nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Hannah," she then walked up the stairs to begin her task, her thought going back to Derek and his cocky grin. _Really, he's a tad bit too arrogant for my taste_, Alex thought while frowning. _Then why did you agree to meet him again? _A voice teased her in her mind. _Because…because…_

But Alex had no response to that.

-

"Where were you?" The queen, Queen Olivia, asked her son in the carriage ride back home. Her son had came to the last five minutes of the ball and had rarely danced with any ladies. "And it better be a good excuse, Derek." The guard, Matthew, watched, his eyebrow raised in curious to where the young prince went off to.

Derek, who had been staring out the window, looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Then I better not try and make up any excuses," he said, his brown eyes dancing merrily. Queen Olivia sighed but rolled her eyes, something a lady isn't seen doing.

There was silence in the carriage before Queen Olivia said, "Your father is still ill."

Derek frowned. "I know that, mother. But let me guess why you are bringing up that subject: if father dies, I have to get the crown and, if I do not marry during those six months afterwards, I am forced to forfeit the crown."

The queen nodded. "Yes, dear," she paused before continuing, "Did you see any ladies that…interested you tonight, dear?"

Derek leaned back in his seat and smiled a little bit at the memory of a glaring, emerald eyed girl with a fiery temper and sharp words… "Perhaps," he said, a smile curving on his lips. "Perhaps."

"It's a yes or no question, Derek."

"And I made a new option, mother. Perhaps. Who knows if she is actually…interesting. We'll just have to wait and see, mother. We'll just have to wait and see." Matthew frowned a bit. Was he talking about that girl at the market? He leaned back in his seat, going to question the prince at the palace.

Queen Olivia frowned at her son, who went back to looking out the window and at the passing landscape. "I'm just concerned, son, of your future. And Rayera needs a suitable queen."

Derek nodded absently and the queen sighed. The rest of the carriage ride was quiet, except for the pattering of the rain that had begun.

-

Alex washed the last window as hard as she could, looking out of it to see a storm beginning, the rain pattering against the cool glass. She sighed before tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and went back to her task.

Finally. Done. Alex slowly put the cleaning tools away and then walked to her room but, as her hand touched the doorknob, she heard the slamming of a door and angry voices. _And so they return_, Alex thought grimly before releasing the doorknob and heading downstairs to see what was going on.

She walked down the stairs to see Isabelle looking mad. " – fair that he came late!" Isabelle was just finishing as Alex heard. "Really, he only came for five minutes and didn't dance with anyone. Not one!" She sobbed. "How am I supposed to win his affections if we won't dance with anyone, mother?"

Loretta cooed to her daughter, "Isabelle, the prince will love you, no worries. The second he lays eyes on you, he'll know exactly what love is supposed to feel like!"

_Yeah, like the end of the world just came,_ Alex thought amusedly. _Torture, punishment, horrible if he fell in love with Isabelle. _

Isabelle continued, still sounding furious, "He was so distant at the ball! Lady Victoria told us after she had confronted him that he was distant and had a faraway look in his eyes and hadn't seem interested in whatever anyone was telling him!" Isabelle then said, "Mother, I change my mind. I don't want a ball; what if the prince doesn't come? The shame!"

Alex rolled her eyes. _The shame was overbearing, _Alex thought sarcastically. Luckily, her stepfamily didn't see her, as they were still immersed in talking about the prince and his tardiness.

"Really, it is a show of ill quality for a prince to arrive late to a ball. Very late, might I add," Loretta said. "It makes you wonder what kind of king Rayera will have when the prince gets the throne and crown…"

Isabelle nodded, no longer sobbing, but interested in telling information. "I've heard the king still isn't doing so well but he said he was hanging in there for his son so the prince could 'live his life' a little longer without the full pressure of ruling the land," Isabelle said. "I can't wait until the prince gets the crown; then, he'll _have_ to find a bride and he'll find me and we'll live happily ever after!" Her eyes gleamed happily.

Alex resisted the urge to snort. Instead, she accidentally blurted out, in anger, "So, you want the king to die?" The king had been a good king to Rayera; he was fine and kind, justice and fair.

There was silence from her stepfamily and Alex cursed herself for speaking up. Loretta stared at her, her blue eyes penetrating the girl's. "Oh," she said icily, "There you are, Alexandra. Did you do my windows?"

Alex nodded a yes and Isabelle said in rage, "No, I don't want the king to die! I only want the prince to get the crown so I can be queen!"

"Meaning that the king would die!" Alex cried, furious and a little stunned at how thick Isabelle was. "Decree 98 of the Royal Law is that the crown will not be handed off to the heir until either the king gives the crown to the heir in his late sixties or the king is severely ill and near death. There is only one exception to this rule and that is if the heir and the king sign that the heir will get the crown before the king dies or he reaches his late sixties."

Everyone stared at her in amazement in memorizing the decree, when probably some people didn't even know there were decrees. Isabelle was the first to speak and she snapped, "So? Just because of some fancy decree doesn't mean anything! How old is the king now, anyway?"

"Fourty-eight," Alex answered icily. "His wife, if you were wondering, is fourty-five."

"So the prince will just sign with the king that he gets the crown earlier than expected," Isabelle said just as icily. "It's that easy."

"But the king must want to give power to his heir!" Alex said, wanting to shake the girl. "You just said, the king said was holding out so his son could enjoy his life while he could. I highly doubt – without severe persuasion – the king will put all that pressure and power on his son."

"Twenty is the age when most princes gain the crown, _Asherella_," Isabelle snapped.

Alex responded, "Yes, but here, it is either the prince is the age of twenty-two. Twenty-two is the latest he can get it, Isabelle."

"You never said that in the decree!"

"Oh, my mistake," Alex said sarcastically, her fists clenched. "I just thought, that as a citizen of Rayera, you should know these decrees as well, instead of knowing useless information such as which lady has which gown and when and where did she wear it." Alex knew she got Isabelle there; it was all Isabelle talked about, Lady Amelia's gown, Lady Elena's gown, and so forth.

"Alexandra!" Loretta snapped, sensing her daughter had lost the battle. "You…you go to your room now! You shall not speak to my daughter in such a manner, no. Now, go!"

"Gladly," Alex said coldly before whirling around and heading to her room, glad to get away. She entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

"You got in another fight with Isabelle, now didn't you?" Hannah's voice came from the bed. Alex laughed and, after quickly changing, climbed into bed, Hannah sitting there with a candle in her hand. "What now? Do I even want to know?"

Alex laughed again and told the cook all about the fight between Isabelle and herself, Hannah listening patiently. Alex finished, with a roll of her eyes, "Really, how bizarre. I know most people don't know the decrees – which they should, you know – but really, learning about other people's gowns?" Alex paused before saying, "You know, Hannah, I've been wondering if any of those nobles remember me. I know, random, but since Loretta's been telling them I'm absorbed in my self-pity because both my parents died that – "

"What?" Hannah asked, her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Alex frowned before repeating, "Since Loretta's been telling all the nobles that I was pitying myself because of my parents' death."

Hannah's eyes grew wider. "Child, no, Loretta told you that she was telling everyone this?" Hannah asked. Alex nodded, confused still. Hannah looked furious now. "Oh, if I could and it wasn't punished by beheading, I would murder the minx! The lying, greedy, little – "

"Hannah, what are you raving about?" Alex finally asked, her curiosity growing. "Why are you so mad at Loretta? I know she's lying about that whole thing about me self-pity thing but really, it's not that big of a – "

Hannah shook her head, cutting the girl off. "No, no, no, dear. It's just…" She hesitated before saying, "Alex, child; your stepmother hadn't been saying you've been self-pitying yourself. She's been saying you're…you're dead."

Alex bolted straight up, her eyes wide. "_What_!"

Hannah shook her head and shook her fist. "Oh, if I could just punch her, I would, I would! I may look like an old, pathetic woman but I can pack a punch! Just let me try on Loretta's face and, ooh, just one punch, that's all I need," Hannah muttered furiously.

Alex tuned out her angry old nanny and thought over Hannah's words. _You're dead, you're dead, you're dead_. Dead? Why dead? But then Alex thought, that she was pretty much good as dead; no one remembered her existence, now did they? No one outside of the manor but…

But Derek. Suddenly, Alex gasped and Hannah, mid-rant on how she would like to boil Loretta in a fiery fire, looked at Alex in worry. Alex said, her eyes wide, "Derek knows, Hannah. He knows I'm still alive."

Hannah looked confused by this. "So? Does it matter that he knows?"

Alex nodded. "Hannah, he's the son of a lord! My father was a lord! If…if he ever gets wind that I'm alive…" she trailed off, uncertain to what would happen. What would happen if Derek's father remembered her because of her father?

But Hannah was already shaking her head. "No, child, he probably won't. For one thing, he thinks you're just a commoner and won't go mentioning that to his father, now will he? No, it would be seen as a disgrace the lord's son conversing with a mere commoner. So, don't worry, dear, he can't possible trace you back to the supposed dead Lady Alexandra of Emerval."

Alex nodded, leaning back into the comfortable bed. "Hannah?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I need you to, before the day I meet him again, to go to the market and look for someone named Matthew. Just in case the plans are changed or something," Alex looked at her old nanny. "Please?"

Hannah frowned but nodded. She waggled a finger in the girl's face, "Know that I'm only doing this because I love you." She suddenly chuckled. "Who knows? You might actually fall in love with the young man."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh yes," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "And look at that talking dog!" She rolled her eyes again. "Hannah, no offense to Derek or anything but he's…ahh…he's kind of…well, he seems to have this _air _about him, like…like he's confident and…and it reminds me so much of noble."

"Then why, child, are you seeing him again?" Alex remained quiet, still wondering why she was going to see the boy. Hannah, with a small smile, kissed the girl's forehead and said, "Goodnight, Alex." And she blew out the candle and left, closing the door behind her and leaving Alex to her thoughts.

_"Then why, child, are you seeing him again?" Why am I? _Alex thought, frowning to herself in the darkness. _I'm probably just curious. Probably. _And with that final thought said firmly, the girl drifted off to sleep and dreams.

-

Matthew was in Derek's room, watching the boy, who sat on the bed, as the prince looked at him. Finally, Derek threw up his hands, exasperatedly, and said, "Go on; ask. I know you want to. I can see the question in your eyes, Matthew."

Matthew chuckled softly before saying, "And where were you? When you were missing the ball? With a certain someone?" Matthew chuckled some more.

Derek rolled his eyes. "If you're curious, yes, I was." Derek raised his eyebrow, expecting the next question.

The guard grinned before saying, "And who – "

Derek interrupted, rolling his eyes, "It was that girl from the market. The one who told me her name was Elizabeth. Tonight, however, she told me her name began with an 'a'. Okay?"

The guard cleared his throat before finishing, "And who do you think had the nicest gown this evening." Matthew grinned before putting on an innocent face. "I have no clue as to what you mean by Elizabeth or 'a'. But, since you said it, you must continue."

Derek growled, only joking. "Fine. But there's nothing to say, really."

"Sure there isn't," Matthew said, jokingly. "It's just that one, you claim that you 'accidentally' run into her. And then you follow her around the market, practically _begging _to buy all of her things again. And then you _conveniently _see her again tonight?" Matthew frowned before saying, "And now what are the odds – or chances – of _that_ happening? I doubt anyone would place any bets on those odds, my friend."

Derek chucked a pillow at his guard, glaring as Matthew ducked easily, laughing. "For your information, it was all by chance. I _did _accidentally run into her, I _did_ follow her around because I felt sorry, and I _did _by chance see her again when I was avoiding the ball."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Sure…" he said in an unbelieving tone. "And let me guess, you 'won't' see her again?" He laughed. "Sure, sure. So, when's the next meeting to be planned?"

Derek glared. "They weren't planned, Matthew. They were accidental. And, quite frankly, she wasn't quite happy to see me again."

"And what did you two do…?"

"We had a water fight, Matthew," Derek said, smiling a little bit at the memory.

Matthew laughed, as if he couldn't believe it. "A _water fight_? _You_?" He asked. "Derek, you haven't had a water fight with anyone since you were seven!" It was true; the young prince had been forced to grow up soon and to learn what a future king must learn.

Derek nodded, a distance look coming onto his face and a frown accompanying it. "It's odd, isn't it?" He asked. "I mean…I pretty much never did anything for fun anymore…but look at me now! I just had a _water fight_! And I'm twenty and on the brink of becoming king!"

Matthew looked confused. "Err…is this good or bad news?"

Derek stood up and began pacing. "Bad, good, good, bad, who knows? Is it bad to actually have fun in life and actually live life a little? Or is it good that I'm allowing fun to reenter my life? Or is it bad to have fun when I should be preparing to become king? _Or_, is it good to actually…I don't know…actually have a life other than being a prince? Is it bad to actually lie about who you are in order to maintain the fact that someone doesn't know who I am and doesn't treat me like it?" He raked a hand through his hair. "Is it good or bad, Matthew? You tell me?"

Matthew frowned and stared at the boy in front of him. In his personal opinion, joy and playtime had been snatched from him when he was a child. Practically his childhood had been taken from in and instead of playing with other children, he had been learning things that even most grown adults didn't know! The prince had pretty much had never had fun and had pure enjoyment. And for the fact that ladies followed him around like lost puppies? "I…I suppose it is good," Matthew said slowly and cautiously, uncertain really what to say. "You should be allowed to live a little."

Derek nodded. "Right!" He paused. "What now?

And then Matthew began laughing. "Now, Your Highness, you tell me when you meet this enchanting girl who seems to be changing your whole view on life?"

Derek turned slightly red. "I'm just interested in the fact she doesn't know who I am, Matthew. Interested in the fact that she insults me!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "And that's a…good thing?" He shook his head and muttered, "Kids these days."

Derek glared. "No, I mean the fact that I'm a prince and she insults me! I've never been insulted by any lady but mother!" He shook his head, almost disbelieving, and a small smile came upon his face. "It was actually nice to have a lady stand up to me and not throw herself to my feet."

Matthew frowned at the prince. "Derek, does your mother know about this girl? I mean, if you want her to be your wife – "

Derek interrupted, his eyes wide, "I didn't say I want to marry her! I only think of her as a friend, Matthew! You know…something I've never really had since I was six…" Matthew nodded, remembering quite well when the boy had been six. His "friend", Carla, had told him, smugly, that if he would please kiss her and marry her in the future, so she could be queen. After that day, the prince refused to have any sort of friend, girl or boy, because he was certain that everyone was a fake, either after his wealth or to become queen.

"But…why her, Derek? How can you be certain that she won't be like the girls you refused to befriend in fear they would be only after your crown?" Matthew asked, clearly confused.

Derek raked a hand through his hair again, looking as confused. "I don't really know, Matthew. I guess…well, I guess because she insults me makes me…trust her. That makes no sense, does it?"

Matthew chuckled. "Absolutely none at all. But then again, nothing rarely does."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, whoever did the math about Derek's dad and mom, they might notice that the king and then queen had Derek when the king was 28 and when the queen was 25. Why so late? Well, the Decree back then allowed the kings to become king and had to find a queen by the time they were 28, which he managed to do. But then they changed the rules to sixth months because everyone wanted a queen sooner, I guess. LOL. 

**IMPORTANT! I know I asked a question about whether or not Alex should find out Derek was a prince sooner or later. It's later, it fits better with the plot line.**

Okay, review time!

the proffessor - LOL, I wouldn't say that. I mean, it was your opinion and I can't change that. And yeah, there are a lot of stories like that. I'm adding a slight twist, however. Hmm, Loretta probably thinks that she should. Who knows? LOL.

Rowenhood - LOL, yes, I'll update both of their stories, although Adena's might be awhile since I need to write out the next chapter, something that'll be a bit hard to write because of somethings...LOL, I can't say what, although, I'm pretty sure everyone's going to murder me. LOL. Ooh, rebel! LOL. Yes, I hate it when the girls are pathetic and always need help. There was this show on t.v., a cartoon, and the girl was whimpering off at the side while her "love" fought the evil guy. The "love" defeats evil guy but needs to be saved himself because of some evil spirit inside of him. So, only the girl can save him, and the whole time she's whimpering and has to save her love and says she just can't do it and she picks up a sword, whimpers again, and then loses her nerve, and instead tells her love that she believes in him and he comes back. Very pathetic. She _whimpered _the whole time! I was ready to murder her! LOL. And cookies and milk to update? Lots of chocolate chips, right? YAY! LOL, anyways, thanks!

whiskeygirl - Thanks for pointing out that mistake. If there is more than five mistakes in one chapter, I go back and fix the chapter. However, I sometimes just go back and fix one mistake so I always love to know! Thanks! Oh, it's all right if you like this story better than the other one; a lot of people are starting to say that. I suppose it's because there's more...more depth, I suppose. I don't know, I somewhat prefer this one too; the love is going to be gradual instead of rushed like many are (like my other one). And I've been sitting on the names Derek and Isabelle for awhile, although I never knew where to put them until I finally thought of this story. And you have them as your characters names? Cool,I love the names except I wouldn't name my kids that; Isabelle is a bit too formal and Derek is...I don't know, just not me.

Arwen Veancawen - Hmm, now that you mention it, it does seem familiar to Ever After, doesn't it? Well, there'll be a differences and, perhaps, similiarties. Hmm, I never thought of that before and Ever After is one of my favorite fairy tale retellings. Yes, cherries just aren't for me. I pretty much don't like them; whipped cream is good though. With sprinkles, lots of sprinkles! LOL. You print our _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me? _Wow. Thanks!

Also, a special thanks to: flyinghigh808, secludeddark, sweet-strawberry692010, Anywien, fairypixie3, Not Yet 13 although you ARE 13 now! YRMS diez (Spanish!), Ileana DuBaer, Mellem, rainkisser, and Writer/Reader.

Ah, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I'll repeat my statement above:

**Yes, it may seem rushed but don't worry, something happens so it's not like Alex and Derek are in love right now; Alex is interested because he's a noble so why is he seeing a nobody girl (as she thinks of herself since she has no title, or it was taken from her). Also, Alex pretty much has nothing else to do since she's always working. And Derek is only interested because she's the only girl to fight back against him while everyone else (except his mother) all are always letting him win and the girls are ditzy and have no brains.**

Please review!


	4. Discovering the Truth

**A/N: **Hey, I know, it's odd I'm updating this and not _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me. _Yes, well...I couldn't bring myself to write the next chapter; it's, well, sad and not at all like Adena because of an event that must be written. So I'm taking a short break from that and going to continue writing this. Err...sorry to those who want _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_; I promise, it will be update soon (depends on what soon means...)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Discovering The Truth

"Alexandra! Get up, you lazy girl! ALEXANDRA!" came the stepmother's angry tones. "You have chores to do, Alexandra, and if you don't want it to double, then GET UP!" Seconds later, angry footsteps left.

Alex, sleepily, opened an eye before cautiously opening the other, squinting against the blazing sun. Was it time to get up and work already? Would she ever get to sleep in late, like both Isabelle and Rebecca got to? Loretta only woke up early to snap at everyone and, especially, Alex.

Alex, groggily, got out of bed and changed into her servant's attire. Tying a handkerchief in her hair to hold her hair out of her eyes, she walked out of her room and walked downstairs, where the servants were all beginning to work and clean, with Loretta observing them with a critical eye. When she spotted Alex, she sneered, "Oh, you finally woke up? One would have thought you would have died with the way you sleep."

A servant behind Loretta rolled her eyes and imitated hitting her on the head before returning back to work, trying hard not to laugh. Alex managed to keep a straight face and look right at Loretta without any fear. "I was tired out from all those windows," she answered.

Loretta flushed a little but covered it up by snapping, "I want the hall floors scrubbed clean, spotless. Also, after you've completed that – which must be by the time breakfast is to be made, since you'll be making it. After that – " and she continued on and on about the numerous chores Alex had to do, while Alex began ignoring her and only pretending to pay attention.

"Got all that?" Loretta snapped and Alex, who was snapped out of her bored state, nodded. "Good. So get to work!" And with that said, with a whish of her skirt, she turned away and walked down the hall, her skirt billowing out behind her.

"I swear, she's a witch," said the servant who had pretended to hit Loretta on the head, "an awful one, at that."

Alex laughed. "Bertha, you shouldn't have pretended to hit her! I almost burst out laughing and you know what she would have said."

The older woman chuckled and imitated in a high, superior voice, "'Laughing is an ill quality of ladies; although, I suppose it wouldn't matter for you since you are hardly a lady.'"

Alex laughed. "Yes, that. I was more thinking of 'laugh and you will die,' but we can go with that one." Bertha and Alex laughed before Alex said, with a sigh, "I better get started on those halls; I bet you anything Isabelle will spill something on the floor. Again…and again…making me redo it again…and again…"

Bertha laughed. "Yeah and I heard about your yanking on Isabelle's hair, young missy," Bertha waggled a finger at Alex, as if trying to be stern, although failing miserably. She chuckled and lowered her finger. "How come you get to and I can't do it to Loretta?"

Alex laughed before saying, trying to keep a straight face. "Bertha! A woman of your maturity and age mustn't fight violence with violence – only immature children such as myself may have that privilege!" She then laughed.

Bertha looked miserable. "Dang it. I'm just a bit old. 'Bout the same age as Loretta, probably. Maybe a little older…but of course, smarter, that thick-headed idiot." Bertha then grinned. "But hey, who says adults cannot have fun, little miss?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Bye, Bertha. I'm off to scrub the royal floors," as she turned to leave, she heard Bertha call out to her, "Yeah, and next thing you know what Loretta will make you do is clip her disgusting toenails!"

Alex laughed before heading to began her work. _This will, without a doubt, be the longest day, _Alex said, her smile fading as she got on her knees to begin the long, tedious task.

-

"Are you done?" Bertha asked while passing the hardworking girl. Alex stared up at Bertha, her face now slightly smudged and dirty from cleaning and her back beginning to ache.

"Done? _Done_?" Alex laughed hollowly. "Sure I'll be. Ask me again next year; I'm sure I'll be half done by then." Alex groaned before throwing the rag back into the bucket. "I wonder if stepdaughters-turned-into-servants have breaks…"

Bertha laughed. "With Loretta as the stepmother? Ha, you've got a better chance at befriending a mass murderer, little miss." And she shrugged. "Well, I best be off. Loretta's got me cleaning her door." She rolled her eyes. "Really, a door. Who in the land cares if your door looks like you just bought it? Besides, it always looks new so it's no point! But guess I can't complain, seeing what she landed you with."

Alex nodded glumly. "I would swap for doors any day, Bertha. All you got to do is pretend to do it and it looks like it's as new as it was before." Alex paused before saying, "You better get going. Loretta might do a random servant inspection to see who isn't doing their job."

Bertha looked untroubled. "I'm trembling in my worn out shoes," she said sarcastically. "Anyways, I'll go and pretend to clean her already clean doors." Bertha than walked off, glancing sadly at Alex and her hard work. Alex glanced at the worn out rag that was in the bucket before grimly getting it again and scrubbing the floor, harder this time.

-

"A little late, aren't you?" asked Loretta as Alex came in the dining room with their breakfasts in her hand. She set them down in front of each person and stepped back to the wall. "I'd think you're getting slower than normal, Alex, and you better pick up your slack." She delicately began eating her food again.

Alex's fists tightened but she kept her head bowed and watched as the family began to eat, just as delicately. "Mother," Isabelle said, "I heard Lady Victoria was simply devastated when the prince showed absolutely no interest in her." _Way to sound sympathetic, _Alex thought.

Loretta nodded. "And it's a complete embarrassment, really. To invite royalty and not have them show up at the right time. Simply embarrassing." She took a delicate sip out of her glass. "But I can't help but wonder where the prince was if he wasn't at the ball."

Isabelle said, "He probably has no interest in Lady Victoria whatsoever and is pining his hopes on a perfect lady, one he hopes he will meet one day." When Isabelle said this, she sounded as if she was talking about herself, which she probably was.

Loretta smiled at her daughter. "But of course, dear."

_Sure he will, _Alex thought. _But then he would have to be really thickheaded to be pining his hopes on a lady who is just as bad as the rest._

"Alex, clean up these plates," Loretta snapped as she and her daughters stood. "I'll be with Isabelle and Rebecca; I'm hoping that they are the perfect ladies that I've hoped I've raised."

_Define your definition of perfect_. Alex began picking up the dirty plates as her stepfamily rose, Isabelle sneering as she held her skirts. "Something you aren't," she said with a laugh. "More like a tomboy, Alex. A dirty, worthless, scum servant. A servant is all you'll ever be." And with that said, she turned on her heel and stomped off, throwing one hating glare back at Alex.

_What's her problem today? _Alex thought, puzzled. She never really acted like this. Alex shrugged it off and continued cleaning the plates. Who knew with Isabelle, anyway? Loretta and Rebecca followed Isabelle, not even sparing the servant girl a spare glance.

"Oh, she's just jealous," Hannah's voice came as she walked in. "Jealous, that girl is, I'm sure of it."

"Why," Alex asked, "would she be jealous of me? Does she envy cleaning up after her because, hey, if she really wants to do my job, then I'll gladly step aside," Alex threw the rag she had been cleaning the table with on the table. "Don't see why, really. Who wants to be forced to serve a spoiled brat anyway?"

Bertha walked in, rolling her eyes. "It's a bit obvious, little miss," she said, taking the dirty plates. With a glance at Alex, she said simply before leaving, "She thinks you're much prettier than you and might be competition to her."

"What in the land's name?" Alex cried at the closed door. "Are you insane, Bertha?" She turned to her old nanny. "You can't really believe her, can you?" Hannah only raised an eyebrow. "Can you?"

Hannah laughed softly. "Dear, I think old Bertha is right in saying that. Miss Isabelle is a little bit jealous because you have looks even in your grimy state."

Alex stared in disbelieving at the cook. "You…you're insane, you know that, right?" She finally said. "Isabelle isn't jealous of me, no. She's jealous of Elena, because she finds out the newest gowns before anyone else. She's jealous of Lady Victoria because she has a lord who is in love with her, it seems from the gossip I've heard. But jealous of me? Really, nice joke, Hannah."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Sure, dear. You've got no looks whatsoever and no gentlemen would ever want to marry you."

"Exactly," Alex concluded, not noticing the sarcasm in Hannah's voice.

"Whatever, child, whatever."

-

The week went by pretty quickly, actually. Before anyone knew it, it was the day before Alex would meet Derek. Alex crept to the kitchen and knocked on the door. "Hannah? Are you there?"

"Yes, dear, but what are you doing up? It's far too early; go back to bed!" Hannah opened the door to let Alex in, who sat in the kitchen chair. "Child, what do you want? It's far too early for questions, actually."

Alex drummed her fingers on the kitchen table. "How did you know I was going to ask of something of you, Hannah?" Alex put on a smile.

Hannah pointed a finger at her face. "When that look comes on your face." She sighed. "What is it?"

Alex smiled. "I need you to switch your off day with Bertha."

Hannah stared at her with amazement. "You know Bertha wouldn't want to switch, Alex. Today, she says they sell the best bread! She'll never, ever, and besides, I wouldn't want to make it seem like she had too…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hannah, if you just _ask_…"

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" Hannah looked at the girl curiously before it hit her. "Oh. _Oh_. That Derek boy." She pursued her lips. "I don't know, Alex…he could be just playing with you…"

"Playing with me? Hannah, I don't want to marry him or anything. I…I'll just play with him," Alex said, a grin starting to form. "Don't you see, Hannah? He's probably one of those play-boys who thinks he play with me but I'll just set his own trick against him!" Alex was fired up now. Maybe that was what Derek really thought of her. Only an object to be played with.

The fire must've showed in her eyes because Hannah said, her eyes a little cautious, "Dear, I was only joking. Really, you shouldn't assume things now, Alex." But she knew it was useless with that fire burning in her eyes.

Alex felt angry. So that's the only reason Derek found her interesting. He wanted to see how long it would be until she fell for his "charms." _Stupid son of a lord, _she thought angrily. _Thinks he's better than anyone because he's richer._

Alex smiled grimly, "Now, Hannah, you've got to do it. I need to beat him at his own game."

Hannah sighed but nodded. "All right, all right." She rolled her eyes. "Where's Bertha, sleeping still?"

"No, Bertha wants to know what in Heavens' name are you two talking about," came the woman's voice and the two looked at the door where a Bertha was standing, her arms crossed across her chest. "Now, I'll exchange days with you, Hannah, if I know what's going on."

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded to Hannah. "You explain; you won't use hating or swearing words about him." Hannah rolled her eyes and began explaining to Bertha all about what had happened.

"…and now, Alex is mad at him for something he hasn't even done!" Hannah finished. Bertha nodded, her lips pressed together in a thinking way.

"Well, I won't say that I don't agree with you, little miss," Bertha said, nodding towards Alex. "But how do you know that's his true intention? Just…just hear him out. Maybe he just wants a friend or something." Bertha shrugged. "But Hannah, I'll switch with you if you get me my bread. I'm off to get some more hours of sleep in," and with that said, she left.

"Well," Hannah said. "I guess that's settle. Now, you go back to bed, Alex, and get some sleep. And don't be assuming things, dear!" She called to Alex as the girl left, to think of ways to hurt Derek.

-

Hannah grumbled, "Making me go out, I swear, an old lady!" She walked into the regularly bustling market. "And finding this 'Matthew'. There must be a thousand of Matthews!" Hannah shook her head. "And getting bread. Really, what am I, a messenger?"

"Well, I would assume yes," said a voice behind her. The old cook turned around to have to look up at a tall man, looking down at her. She eyed him warily. "A's messenger, I presume?" The tall man asked.

Hannah paused, wondering who was A when she remembered Alex only giving Derek her first letter of her name. "Matthew, I presume?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

The tall man – Matthew – bowed politely. "You're correct in presuming that." He raised an eyebrow. "Any news of the girl?"

Hannah looked critically at the taller man, hating having to look up. "The girl has a name," she snapped before she realized that he didn't know Alex's name.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I would say it if I knew it. Or should I use the name she said the first time? Elizabeth?" He eyed the old woman. "Why don't you tell me a little about this girl?"

Hannah glared at the man. "I'm not telling you anything about the girl unless you tell me about the boy. I don't want him breaking the girl's heart; she's like my daughter, you hear? If he dare hurts her, I'll make sure he's all black and blue and sore until next year!" Hannah was glaring at the man. "And how can a someone of such high blood have such free time to be seeing a girl?"

Matthew again eyed the old woman, whose fists were clenched. "Really, I'm encouraging the prince to go out and have some fun. He told me – why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" Matthew demanded. "And why is your mouth agape? It's not that interesting that he's – " Matthew stopped, his eyes widening. He had revealed the prince's secret.

Hannah said, her eyes just as wide, "H-He's…a _prince_!" She looked beyond shocked and she held a hand to her heart. "Oh Lord, Heavens' above! A _prince_!"

"Shh, shh," Matthew said quickly, scared that her voice would increase and people would begin to question. Matthew then put his hand on the old lady's mouth to silence her. "Be quiet! We can't have anyone knowing about this! He'll kill me if he knew!" Hannah glared at the tall man and bit his hand. "Hey, OW!" Matthew removed his hand from her mouth.

Hannah glared, over her shock. "Derek is the prince?" She hissed out, no longer shocked but angry. "And he didn't find any time to tell the girl!" She made sure she didn't give away Alex's name. She glared at Matthew. "He didn't tell her! And she's insulted him! She insulted a prince! He better not punish her, she didn't know!"

"Calm down, will you?" Matthew asked. "Look, I doubt Derek will punish the girl, all right? He's _happy_! Something he hasn't been for awhile now! Just…just hear me out, okay?" Hannah glared but nodded. "Good. Okay, Derek – yes, the prince – never really has fun like any normal kid – "

"Neither does A," Hannah snapped, interrupting him. "She doesn't have an easy life."

Matthew glared. "Being a prince is no breeze, ma'am," he said, trying to still be polite. "It's hard life and he got his childhood taken away from him! He was learning the royal court's laws, decrees, and things no other citizen would normally know!"

"The girl knows them all too," Hannah answered coldly. "She memorized them too. And she is, if I'm not mistaken, about four years younger than the prince."

Matthew glared at the woman but couldn't help but feel amazed that a sixteen year old girl knew the decrees and laws of the land, when most people barely knew one. "She's smart, I take it," Matthew said, trying to reach an understanding with the woman.

Hannah laughed. "Of course she is. Clever than most her age; she's had a tough life as well and hasn't had much of a childhood as well. It was taken from her too. But I doubt being a prince was half as bad as being – well, being how the girl is."

Matthew was getting slightly annoyed with this lady. Couldn't he let her finish? "Anyway, being a prince means ladies following him like sick, lost puppies and all after his wealth and crown. He doesn't like all the fakeness in the ladies."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Wow, is that the biggest trouble he has? Fighting off desperate ladies? Don't speak no more of the dangers and troubles of being royalty."

"You…and…the…ugh!" Matthew said, beyond annoyed. "The girl is making Derek have fun!" Hannah was silent, staring at Matthew. Matthew, taking this as encouragement, continued, "Derek hasn't water fought with anyone for a long time – far too long. He hasn't laughed or smiled or anything for years! He's going to rule a land!" Matthew ran his hand through his hair – something he picked up from the prince. "The girl's the best thing that's happened to him! He's going to actually live his life!"

Hannah continued staring at Matthew in a calculating way. Finally, she spoke. "He really does care for her, doesn't he?" She asked softly.

Matthew stared bewildered at the old woman. "I never said he cared for her! I said she was the best thing that ever happened to the prince! With her, he actually acts young again and is so carefree! Before she ever came, he hardly laughed, never played, was always at meetings and…and acted about twenty years older than he truly is!"

Hannah smacked Matthew on the head. "Don't be an idiot!" She said. "Can you not see or are you blind? You said she's the best thing that's ever happened, to actually make him act young again and live his life. He has to care for her in some way. If he wants to see her again so desperately – "

"He isn't desperate to see her!" Matthew said. "He hardly cares!" He was trying to prove the old woman wrong; he didn't want to be shown or explained anything. "He has other things to do besides seeing this girl."

Hannah glared at him. "Fine! Fine! See if I care! See if the girl cares! Have a fine time explaining to the boy how you screwed up his chances of seeing the girl again." She began storming off, counting down in her head. _Five… four…three…_

Matthew glared at the retreating form but the face of an angry prince entered his mind. A disappointed face. A face that never had fun until recently…He closed his eyes, wishing for anything else, but he had been wishing for the prince to actually have fun for awhile now…

_Two…one… _"Wait! Err…miss!" Hannah smirked before wiping it off, turning around, putting a mild expression on her face as the tall man ran towards her. "Yes?" She asked.

"I…all right, fine, you're right, the prince does care about the girl, although he doesn't show it and he probably doesn't even know it," Matthew muttered. Hannah smiled sweetly.

"I'd knew you wouldn't want the prince to be condemned back to an unhappy life again," Hannah said. "Oh, and my name is Hannah, so you can call me that instead of 'miss'. 'Miss' reminds me of being a young lady, which I'm not anymore."

"Fine, Hannah. Now, continue your…your whatever you were saying before about the prince and this girl. Sure, he cares about her but they'll just be friends."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Are you stupid on purpose?" She demanded. "Whatever, I won't bother breath on you. Just tell the boy that the girl can see him – and if he wants her saying 'Your Highness' now."

"Whatever you do, you cannot tell the girl he's royalty," Matthew said. "He'll kill me."

"Will he tell her?" Hannah asked.

Matthew shrugged. "Yes, no. He likes her not knowing; he says that she's the only lady – besides his mother – who insults him and doesn't treat him like…like, a well, prince."

"He is a prince. I need to know something, however. What are his intentions towards the girl? He isn't planning on using her, now is he? Because I'll kill hurt him, royalty or not. The girl is thinking that he might and is planning on using him, backfiring his plan. So I need to know."

Matthew shook his head. "He has no intention whatsoever on just using her. I swear on my honor as a guard. And don't let her do that to him; I'm sure he'll be in a worse mood than ever before and will never been happy again."

"No need to sound so cheerful," Hannah said sarcastically. But she frowned. "You're sure, right? He wouldn't dare?"

"No. He would never do that, Hannah. I can promise you that. Now, before I forget," Matthew extracted a piece of paper from his pocket. "The prince wrote this and asked me to give it to the girl."

Hannah took the note and was about to peer at it when Matthew snapped, "Ever hear of privacy?"

Hannah snapped back, "Of course I have and I'm pretty sure you looked at the note as well." Matthew said nothing, although his neck turned slightly red. "Now, I'll be off. The girl will be wondering."

"Can you at least tell me the girl's name? I swear I won't tell the prince," Matthew said. "It gets confusing saying 'the girl' all the time."

Hannah hesitated, not wanting to but feeling bad since he did let it slip about the boy's real identity. But she shook off the feeling and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry; the girl will kill me if I do so."

Matthew nodded. "Then tell me this: she is…she'll make the prince happy?"

Hannah shrugged. "You said she could. I believe she's wonderful and always puts a smile on my face and is the one that keeps me going. But in my personal opinion?" Hannah shrugged again. "Who knows with the girl? She's sweet at times but has a temper and a sharp mind. So who knows? Will he treat her right?"

Matthew nodded, sure. "I am sure he will. The way he talked about her; I'll be surprised if he didn't."

Hannah nodded. "Good. Who knows? Anything can happen," she began walking to the market to buy the bread for Bertha. "Maybe even love."

-

"What'd she say? Is she or is she not?" Derek pounded Matthew for information the second her returned. "Come on, answer me already!"

Matthew glared at the boy. "Please, I just had to speak with the girl's messenger and that took a lot out of me. I swear, if she's like that girl, you'll be having the ears talked off of you and your nerves ticked."

"Who cares?" Derek said impatiently. "Tell me about what A has said. And look, I've already thought of names her name could be. Okay, let me start: Allison, Alicia, Abigail, Adriana, Adrienne – "

"All right, all right! She is coming tomorrow!" Matthew cried, not wanting to listen to thousands of more possible names. "I'm going to go take a small nap; that old lady worn me out, I swear."

Derek wasn't paying attention. He grinned and said, "Good," and he ran back inside the palace, a grin that wasn't usually seen on the young prince's face. Matthew stared after him. "Maybe the crazy old lady was right," he muttered. "It could be the best thing that ever happened to Derek. And he might actually care for her."

-

"Alex? Alex?" Hannah called as she came home. Unlike the prince, Alex wasn't pumping the old cook for questions and hadn't acted very differently. "I'm back. And yes, Bertha, I've got the bread." She went into the kitchen, where Bertha was drinking some tea and Alex eating an apple.

"Oh, you're back," Alex said. "What do you think of this? I pretend to swan over Derek and then when he thinks I'm in his palm, I tell him I have no interest whatsoever in him and never will! How'd that go to his huge ego!"

Bertha shook her head helplessly. "She's had ideas left and right here; making my head spin." Her eyes lit up when she saw the bread. "Ooh, the good kind too! Thank you!"

Hannah walked to Alex. "Dear, Derek sent a note with his messenger." She handed the girl the note. "Read it, come on now, I've been restraining myself from reading it."

Alex rolled her eyes and opened the envelope and pulled out a small note. She scanned it quickly before reading it out loud:

_Dear Elizabeth/A,_

_I didn't know how to address this. Really, I had the hardest time. So I just put both names…or one name and a letter. I'm hoping you can come tomorrow. I'll find out soon enough when my messenger comes back, now won't I?_

_Well, I don't have a lot of time. I'm a tad bit busy here with some things; mother needs some help with some things. So, I'll be off._

_Derek_

"He's trying to seem all nice," Alex said in disgust while crumpling the letter. "but he really is thinking how long it'll be until I fall in love with him so he can have a good laugh."

Hannah looked uncertainly at the girl. She wanted to say that the boy she had disregarded was actually the prince of their land; the boy she insulted was the _prince _yet he hadn't put any punishment on Alex. She highly doubted this was all a ploy to get Alex's heart broken.

"Alex, dear, the boy has no intention whatsoever to use you," Hannah said, wondering of the girl's reaction.

Alex laughed. "Really, Hannah, you're the one who opened my eyes to it. And how would you know he wouldn't?" She finished the bread and stood. "And you better hurry because Loretta has me cleaning again."

Hannah paused, not knowing what to say. She pitied that Matthew man; he hadn't wanted to let it slip of the boy's true identity. And it had struck Hannah as odd as to why a prince would want to spend time with a servant girl. What if Matthew had lied and he was only using Alex? But what if she was right and boy might actually cared about Alex a bit more than he thought he did. "I just do, child," Hannah finally said. "My old bones are talking and they say his intentions are true."

Alex snorted. "I'm going to ask him myself, Hannah. When I meet him tomorrow. And we'll see if he's lying or not; you know I can tell if someone is lying a mile away." With that said, Alex left the room, leaving behind a tired Hannah, who was rubbing her temples. _I also got a bad feeling that this is the beginning of something bad at the same time good, _Hannah thought. _But which would be the one that wins over the other? Something good comes out of it or something bad?

* * *

_

**A/N: **Ah, you all probably thought Alex found out. Hmm, sorry, not yet. Further towards the end, sorry to those who wanted it early. Well, review time!

Sirenic Griffin - LOL, I wish I finished it. But no, I haven't. See, with stories, I always can think of how the beginning should be and the ending. The middle in between part is the part I have trouble writing. But, anyways, I already wrote down the ending so I wouldn't forget it. But I did, however, write ahead and am on a somewhat chapter eight. LOL. And here's more, hope you liked!

littlelambug - Hmm, I wouldn't really say Alex was a snob. She's just cautious; you can't just trust anyone. And I suppose she grew up a little bitter because she first, lost her mother and dad and then turned to serve her stepfamily, who hate her. And really, pretend you were somewhere and someone runs into you and you're not in the mood and they _keep following you_. I would find that a tad bit annoying and especially if I was in a hurry. Thanks for reading! And for the king remembering Lord William; perhaps. I'm not sure. He might near the end, however, because of...ahh, something. LOL.

Writer/Reader - Perhaps that might happen. :winks: Perhaps.

Arwen Veancawen - Me getting you hungry? I'm getting hungry too! Hmm...LOL. And I sit in the front row for school (ugh, stupid assigned seats) and it would prove to be impossible for me to do so; reading stories, that is. Thank you so much for liking this story and my other one; that sure makes my day! I'm going to update _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me _soon; the next chapter is...ahh, a tad...not-Adena like and a bit depressing. Something hard to write for Adena's story. Hmm...probably shouldn't have said that. Might've gave something away. :winks: You'll find out soon, although you probably would want to murder me.

Akwyn - Hmm, what words did I repeat? I'll try not to do so in future chapters, although I might've done so in this chapter. And yes, I've read your story. Very good and original. I like it. The only problem was the first chapter, when they were speaking, I got a bit confused as to who was speaking and who said "Wendy!" But then I got it. It's good so far, really, I like it and not bad at all! Ooh, potato chips? Good idea. LOL. YRMS (yeah, I got confused by the number things)!

KrazyKamakazGurl89 - LOL, well, techinally, only fifteen storiesbecause there are four that are one-shots. LOL. I have a vague idea for _How to tell you I love you_ and the final two chapters. I just need to get it typed. LOL. I shall finish it, however, I shall! Anyway, fifteen stories, yes, is a lot. Oops. LOL. But this one, _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_, and maybe _The Threat Against the Heir _will be the most updated one. Probably the first two. Anyways, nice to hear from you again! Haven't heard you in awhile.

Also, thanks to: Ileana DuBaer, EreshkigalGirl, secludeddark, sweet-strawberry692010, whiskeygirl, Amelia(LOL, you aren't a dork; I love the name Amelia!), Abby, dreamerdoll, Mellem, Pea, rainkisser (haha, yeyness! That's a cool word!), and warrior-wolf.

All right, sorry I couldn't answer you all but hey, answering reviews delay time. I had this chapter readytwo weeks ago but was answering reviews and trying to fit that in my busy schedule.

**When I wrote the top part about _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_, that was when I had no clue on how to get it out. I managed to write it in the past two weeks while answering reviews so yeah. I should have that out soon but I need to give a _WARNING! _It is very un-Adena type because, well, this is when everything gets...ah. LOL, can't say anything more.**

Please review!


	5. Just Dive In

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Sorry about the long wait. Just keep this in mind: it wasn't as long as _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me._ Oh and I forgot to add this and this is for the whole story:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **I do, however, own the characters, plotline, places, and this story. It's my own. (I put this up because I heard someone on fanfiction got their story stolen and put up on a different site. Really, that was really just completely...rude. And some other words.)

* * *

Chapter Five: Just Dive In

Alex woke up, tired. She yawned and stretched in her bed, smiling softly. And then she remembered she was meeting Derek. Her smile faded and she lay in her bed, thinking. What if she was wrong and he had just wanted a friend? _Yeah right, _snorted a voice inside of Alex. _A lord's son needs a friend with all those begging ladies after him. He probably can't wait to see how long it'll take to win me over._

_Maybe, maybe not, _came another voice. _Maybe his intentions are true and he actually is lonely and needs someone who doesn't swoon in his presence or beg to be married to him; you know how desperate ladies can be when they want to be married._

_Oh sure, _scoffed the first voice in disbelief. _He isn't at all arrogant and pompous like the rest of the nobles, all thinking themselves to be better than everyone else because they are wealthy._

Alex groaned and smacked the pillow over her face, covering her face. Too many thoughts for someone who just woke up. _I'll just ask him today. I'm sure I'll be able to detect if he's lying or not. Hopefully_

"Alex?" Someone knocked on her door. Alex wanted to groan again. Couldn't they leave her alone? It was her day off; she was taking a break. "Alex, I know you're awake."

Alex laughed, finally recognizing the voice as Hannah's. "Come in, Hannah," she said. "And tell me how you know I was awake."

Hannah walked inside, smiling and closed the door. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, still smiling at the girl. "It's a gift, I suppose. I remember when you're mother used to be your age and would wonder the same thing and ask me that every time. 'How'd you do that, Hannah? How'd you always know?'" Hannah chuckled. "You are so much like her, Alex, it sometimes surprises even me."

Alex shrugged, still aware that the old nanny hadn't answered her question. "Are you going to tell me?"

Hannah laughed. "Perhaps. Who knows? Anyway, just wanted to see you before you…leave." Hannah's voice held a slightly raised tone at when she said 'leave'. Like she was hiding something.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "…Why?" Alex finally asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing," Hannah said nonchalantly while patting down the covers of Alex's bed, not looking Alex into the eyes. "I just wanted to say…well, dear, about Derek…try to be a little kinder to him. He did keep you from freezing and he did buy back all those things he knocked over, you know."

"Yes, but – "

"But nothing. You will be a bit kinder to him, all right?" Hannah had put on her stern tone, the one that meant no more discussion, case closed.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Although I don't see the big idea about it, Hannah. He's not _that _important, now is he?" Something flashed in Hannah's eyes but it was gone too quickly that Alex thought she might have imagined it. "And besides, I'll ask Derek tonight. You know I'm a whiz at finding out if people are lying or not."

Hannah laughed. "Yes, because we let you, dear," she teased before rising. "Well, these old bones got to get to work. Now, you enjoy your day off and Loretta-free. Lord above, that lady can work up some nerves…" she shook her head angrily. "Still wish I could rip out her hair," she muttered before leaving the room. "And maybe a punch in the gut…" Alex laughed at her nanny's "toughness", you may call it.

Her eyes traveled to the small closet, which was closed, that held Derek's cloak she had forgotten to return. She stood up and made her way to the small closet and opened it and, in the very back, pulled out Derek's cloak to examine it.

It was made of a very soft velvet; a very expensive type at that. _He must be extremely wealthy to just let a girl he barely knows borrow it, _Alex though while running her soft hands over the cloak. It was a deep wine red, one the more valuable ones among its kind.

Alex stared at the cloak, still marveled at its beauty and cost. It wasn't like she was going to steal the cloak; she wasn't cruel enough to do such a thing. She was just wondering why did Derek give her the cloak. Just because she was freezing and felt it to be the gentlemanly thing to do?

With a final longing brush on the soft cloak, Alex hid it away in the back of her cloak, away from her greedy stepfamily's eyes. And they might ask questions, as to where she had gotten such a thing, when she could barely afford a meal at an inn.

Alex slowly moved to the corner of the room and, with a wary glance at the door, went to the floor and pulled off a piece of wood from the floor. Inside the clever hiding place were her mother's silver locket and her father's ring for winning a sword-fighting tournament five years in a row. The only two things she owned that had any value. And the two things Loretta wouldn't hesitate to take from the girl and sell them. She could get a lot off the locket; it had been in Alex's mother's family for centuries, as Alex's father had told her. As for the ring…that probably cost a lot as well, since Lord William had been the only one as to have won the tournament five years in a row. She studied the inscription written on the ring. _Lord William – champion sword fighter. _On the inside of the ring: _5 years in a row. _Alex then turned her attention to her mother's locket, studying the front. It was blank and bare yet beautiful, a simple kind of beauty.

"ASHERELLA!" Alex jumped about a mile into the air as she heard the sharp crack of her stepsister's voice. "COME HERE THIS _INSTANT!_" Alex quickly put away her prized possessions before walking to Isabelle's room, anger flowing through her veins. _Doesn't she understand a day OFF! As in she doesn't bother nor talk to me!_

Alex opened her stepsister's door to see Isabelle sitting straight up in bed, eyes flashing. She snapped at Alex, "I want breakfast in bed so bring it to me!"

Alex said, doing a quick curtsey, "Is – milady, it is my day off; I am free of any work and commands from thy mistress and the other lady and yourself." Alex wanted to bite on her tongue – hard – when she said "mistress" and "lady" and "milady."

Isabelle looked furious. "And that matters?" She hissed out. "Servants are meant to _serve_, Asherella. _Serve _their superiors." _Then why do you want me serving you? Shouldn't you be serving a pig? _"Enough of this 'day off' nonsense. I will speak with mother of her utter nonsense in granting you a free day in talking back to your elders and superiors the day before."

"Milady, if I may, I was merely informing you of our land's decree, a decree citizens should know. Because, if I may say, what if the prince wishes to speak to you? What shall you speak of, besides gowns and dresses? At least you will have _some _knowledge, milady." _Some knowledge added to that nothing you call a brain, _Alex thought angrily, wanting to leave already. She hated calling Isabelle 'milady'. It infuriated her to no end.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow but looked somewhat thoughtful. "You know," she said after a moment's pause, "you might be right once in your life, Ashy." Alex's fists clenched at the new nickname. "The prince will fall in love with my beauty as well as my knowledge in a decree he has probably heard a million times from the counsel and his father. All right then, off you trot now, go on, I need you no longer." She waved an impatient hand and Alex's temper flared, although she restrained herself. _Trot? What the hell am I, a horse? _Alex thought before curtseying quickly and leaving her stepsister's room and returning to her own.

Alex sighed before sinking on her bed, glancing at the corner of the room where her parents' smiling faces laid and were hidden away from Loretta. Alex sighed before rising again and heading downstairs for some breakfast.

She went downstairs and found Hannah bustling around, preparing Alex's stepfamily's breakfast. Alex tried not to make a sound as she came downstairs; if Hannah caught sight of her, she would drop everything and feed her first.

"Dear, don't think I'm deaf now," Hannah said, not even glancing at her. "You're food is already, actually; I took a head start in making it. And gave you the last cup of milk; we'll need to get more of that."

Alex smiled graciously at her Hannah and then said in a stern voice, "Hannah, what'd we say about making me breakfast? Aren't a 'big girl' now to make my own meals?" She sat down at the table and began eating, glancing occasionally up at Hannah.

Hannah laughed. "It comes through one ear and out the other," she said, winking. "And anyway, sweet, if I made you only make your food, you'll probably add food poison or something like that. I've got to keep my eye on you, Alex; who knows what'll happen if I don't?" She chuckled as she continued preparing more food.

Alex rolled her eyes and swallowed, taking a gulp of milk to wash down her bite. "But Hannah, really, you're taking a strain now. Taking care of Rebecca's appetite? That's probably thirty knights put together!"

Hannah laughed. "That it is," she agreed. "But if I want to keep my job, I need to keep them happy…although it is tempting to slip a bit of food poison in Loretta's plate, a bit of herbs that will silence Rebecca's unearthly wails, and one that'll make Isabelle have pimples pop all over her face. My dream come true…" They both laughed.

A tinkling bell rang and Hannah and Alex immediately stopped laughed. "Hannah?" came Loretta's voice from the dining room. "Where is our breakfast? We are starving here. What do you want to become of us, to die of starvation?"

"Yeah, among other things," Hannah muttered before carrying the plates of food out to the dining room to hand them to each of member of the family. After a few minutes, Hannah reentered, rolling her eyes. "Take it, eat it, choke on it, die from it," she said and Alex laughed again.

Alex waggled her eyebrows and a finger in Hannah's direction, a smile full of laughter on the young girl's face. "Naughty, naughty, Hannah. And aren't you suppose to be a mature, grown up, elder?"

Hannah snorted. "Sure I am. And, as you said before, 'look at that talking dog!'" She chuckled. "Now, Bertha…that's a lass I'm sure never grew up or matured either."

"And I'm mighty proud of it," Bertha said, entering the kitchen. "Who wants to act all like Madame Uptight in the other room and like her daughters Lady Idiot and Lady Whiner? I'm perfectly fine being me and my not grown up self." Alex laughed again. Bertha added, winking, "Although being Lady Alexandra of Emerval wouldn't be too bad to be now, would it?"

Alex laughed again, although harder. "Lady? More like servant. And I doubt you would like to be me, Bertha."

Bertha rolled her eyes. "Sure I don't," she said sarcastically. "Having pretty emerald eyes, dark brown hair, looks like her mother, is definitely not as good as having almost-grayed hair, wrinkles forming, and a boring personality."

"For the last one, are you describing me?" Alex asked jokingly while Bertha swatted the girl. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're an oddball," Bertha said. "Well, I've got to go. Lady Uptight has me cleaning the garden. Really, it's going to be fall soon! You plant your plants in the spring, not the almost fall! Sheesh, what an idiot." She left, shaking her head disbelieving.

Alex turned back at Hannah to see the old lady looking at her in a calculating, studying, thoughtful way. "What?" Alex asked, puzzled.

Hannah smiles softly at the girl. "Nothing. I was just thinking how you would look in a ball gown, dancing…I remember your mother doing so and it had me wondering how you would look."

Alex laughed. "Firstly," she gestured at her servant's attire. "I doubt they let people looking like this into balls that aren't coming as servants. Second thing: I can't dance if my life depended on it." She stood up and twirled around the kitchen before stopping. "See? Twirling isn't dancing. It's just…twirling."

Hannah chuckled softly. "Dear, twirling is part of dancing. But don't fret; I'll teach you how to dance like the young lady you are." She cupped the girl's chin. "And I'm sure you'll stun tons of people with your grace. Just like your mother's…"

"I have no grace whatsoever, Hannah. None."

Hannah chuckled again. "Who knows? I'm sure you got that from your mother, Alex. Along with her stubbornness, mixed with your father's."

Alex laughed again and Hannah left. Her laughter subsided and she stared after her old nanny. Why had she been thinking that? Why had she imagined sooty, ashy Alexandra in a ball gown, dancing? Alex shook her head, shrugging it off. _It must be one of those things that mothers do sometime in a daughter's life, _she thought. _And Hannah probably feels as though she is obliged to do so for me._

III

Hannah looked outside of her window nervously, into the forest where Alex would go into to meet De – the prince. _This is far beyond odd, _Hannah thought to herself as she saw the trees sway slightly in a breeze that past, the birds chirping. _A prince meeting my Alex. But for what purpose? Could it actually be? He's only known her for a little bit. Perhaps he's as unsure as I am. And why won't he tell Alex what he is? If I know the girl, she'll be horrified in learning she insulted royalty._

_Maybe that's what he's avoiding, _Hannah thought. _Maybe he just wants to keep Alex into thinking he's just a random lord's son of no importance so she'll treat him normally. Or as normal as a prince can get. It must be horrid to have ladies chasing after him, only after his wealth and title._

_Perhaps he sees Alex is different. Perhaps he sees something in her but doesn't know what. Is that why he is seeing her again? Is that why? Is he lonely and needs someone? And he chose Alex and her sharp tongue and her speaking the things on her mind? He chose her?_

_Maybe we will have a good king after all. _

III

It was time. Time for Alex to see Derek, return his cloak, and demand why he wanted to see a servant girl when he could have fawning court ladies. For some reason, Alex felt a bit nervous. Asking someone whether they were using her or not? It wasn't something you normally asked someone.

_"Trust, I suppose?" _She remembered him saying that to her. Trust. How could she trust a complete stranger, someone she knew nothing about except for the fact that he skipped a ball because he said it was death and he walked among the market as if he were a commoner.

"Alex, sweet?" came Hannah's voice from outside her room. "Are you leaving or no? Because you don't have to, really. You can stay here and not go. Really."

Alex laughed a little. "It's all right, Hannah, I'm going. I have to return his cloak anyway." She stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing commoner clothes, as that was all she owned. She shrugged. It wasn't like she was trying to impress him or anything.

Alex grabbed the cloak and walked out of her room, coming face to face with Hannah. She glanced at the cloak. "The boy's cloak?" she asked, her eyebrows raised, never having really seen it before. She let out a low whistle. "That's a very expensive cloak there."

Alex nodded, her fingertips holding the soft cloak. "Yeah, isn't it soft? It must of cost a fortune. It's a wonder Derek even let me _use_ it; you know how nobles are with their possessions. Over-protective is an understatement."

Hannah laughed. "You best slip out the back way so Loretta doesn't see it. She'll take it before you can say 'It's not mine'. Like she'll care." Alex nodded, thanking her, as she quietly slipped out of the back door from the kitchen and entered the darkening forest, not feeling frightened by some shadows moving around.

The trip was a bit long walking there. Alex didn't mind; she liked taking the long walk to clear her mind and breath in the refreshing air. She closed her eyes for a moment, smiling, and inhaling the sweet, fresh air. Reopening them to make sure she didn't trip over any roots she walked farther and farther, the night a cool yet slightly warm one.

Finally, Alex made it to the river, where, which took her by surprise, she saw Derek just sitting on a nearby rock, watching the river as he skimmed rocks. _Seven_. _Not bad, _Alex thought in her mind before walking forward, holding the cloak.

A twig snapped and Derek whirled around, positioned to throw another rock skimming the river's surface. Alex smirked. "Relax, it's just me. I'm not plotting to killing you." She nodded towards the river. "Only seven? I'm quite disappointed."

Derek grinned, dropping the rock and rising at the same time. He moved forward and his eyes moved to his cloak. He chuckled. "How kind of you to return it; many would have kept it and sold it for gold or money. Ladies would have sold it for jewelry and pearls and whatever else interests them."

Alex raised an eyebrow, a challenging look coming into her eye. "And do I look like one of those girls to do so? To sell it for jewelry? No thanks, I would've bought a sword or something like that." She chuckled at the boy's surprised look. "What? Am I not allowed to be interested in those things and not dancing, sewing, and all those other lady things I find a bore?"

Derek grinned, all surprise gone. "Of course you're allowed. It just took me by surprise to see a lass not interested in such. That's all I thought you ladies cared about."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You assumed wrong," she said simply, her mind going back to her question. _Why did you want to meet me again? Are you playing with me or what? _She took a deep breath and looked Derek right in the eye. She said, "Derek, I need to ask you something and need you to be completely honest and serious."

Derek nodded, all amusement gone. "Sure but what…?" He looked confused and a bit baffled that the tone of the conversation had turned from amusing to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you are?" Alex blurted out. _Way to put it bluntly. _"Why are you meeting a girl who has no title or wealth or looks or anything? What are you, a lord's son, doing in the middle of no where when you could be flirting with ladies of high statuses and doing whatever nobles do? Are you trying to play with me or what? Are you trying to get me to fall in love with you? Are you just trying to play a silly game or something? Because it's not going to work. Why is a lord's son here? Why are you here?"

Derek was shocked in silence, staring at Alex in amazement. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth but no noise came out. _He looks like a gaping fish, _Alex thought, crossing her arms and frowning and waiting for his answer. _Maybe he _was _going to play me, _Alex thought. She began to turn away when Derek held out his hand and said, "Wait. No. Hold on, I'm just trying to get my thoughts all organized and comprehending what you just asked me."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "It's a simple answer, Derek, really."

Derek shook his head, looking deep in pondering. "Not really. I mean, it's not a question I expect often." He frowned. "Why would you think that? Do I seem like that kind of person?"

Alex shrugged, not really knowing. "I don't know…I mean, you're a lord's son; a noble. What are you doing away from the glorious luxuries to be here?"

Derek smiled grimly. "Luxury life isn't as good as people make it sound."

"So you would rather be poor and starving, wondering if you will die tomorrow or not?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…" Derek trailed off, uncertain. "And to your previous question, as to am I playing with you? No, I'm not that kind of person." Alex went silent, listening for the sincerity and honesty in his voice and eyes. "I wouldn't do that to anyone, especially to you." He grinned a little. "Are you done analyzing me?"

Alex didn't respond, just kept studying him. Derek laughed nervously, not quite understanding why he felt nervous under her gaze. He had faced courtiers, the members of the council, and many other tough people with stern faces and he had faced them calmly and undisturbed, unnerved by them. He was used to them backing down from his own serene gaze.

"I'm not sure about you," Alex finally said, still studying him. "I can't see any falsehood in your words but…you might be an expert liar."

Derek rolled his eyes, trying to make light of the situation. "Oh yes, I practice day and night just in case a girl like you tries to studies me."

Alex laughed a little. "All right, all right, you pass the test. But don't go thinking you can now." Both laughed a little before quieting, not sure of what to say next. Both hadn't planned on what saying.

There was more silence, both of them not saying a word. Finally, Derek said while scratching his head, "Ah…I really hadn't expected that question. And, well, I'm sorry if I made it seem as if those were my intentions. To make it up to you, I'll give you whatever you want. Jewelry, pearls, a necklace, a bracelet, a bit of money – "

Alex cut in, her voice sharp, "'Money is the root of evil.'" She raised an eyebrow at Derek, as if suggesting him to argue.

Derek was silent for a moment before responding; "Yet some men find that money is the only way to survive. Money is the foundation to a well-lived and healthy life, is it not?"

Alex nodded slightly and responded, "Yet is money the thing that brings the utmost happiness? Is it the best thing? And life is not fully lived unless it is filled with happiness and joy."

"Some men find wealth to bring joy."

"Those men are greedy and are cruel with no heart or kindness in their blood, if money is their first priority at all costs." Alex's eyebrow rose higher. "Are you one of those type of men? Those who believe wealth and fame are the only things that matters?"

Derek shook his head and responded with a question of his own, "And are you one those ladies who believe jewels and any other luxuries are a must in life?"

Alex laughed a little at that. "Never," she declared, her emerald eyes shining. "I rather not become one of those tiresome court ladies who always find someone to fawn over and are limited to sewing and gossiping and of course, flirting shamelessly."

Derek's eyebrow shot up. "Really now," he said. "Not like the other ladies, I see."

"Not like those ditzy ladies, not at all. I find that to be an insult, really, to be called a court lady if I ever was."

"Most people would love to be court ladies; away from working and into relaxation and doing nothing all day."

"It is then lucky," Alex replied, "that I am not like those people who dream to become something so boring and hopeless." They two stared each other, a bit impress by the other's debate and defense.

"I see you aren't attending a ball tonight," Alex said, gesturing towards his commoner looking clothes.

Derek laughed. "Yes, thank the land's name not. I would think I would probably die from boredom if there were two balls so soon. Two miserable balls."

Alex replied, "Well, you missed the last, if I do recall correctly. I vaguely recalled you coming to the river." She laughed and Derek laughed with her. "Did you attend the rest or did you just go home?"

"Sadly, I went to the ball," Derek said. "And it was just as I predicated: boring, dull. I wanted to fall asleep and shut off the giggling ladies high-pitched giggle and their fake, sweet voices. Gruesome, really."

Alex said in disgust, "It's disgusting, really, how low ladies will sink just to marry a well off man. Degrading themselves to giggles and winking and flirting! If that's how one must find a husband, I rather never find one."

Derek shrugged. "Perhaps you don't have to; perhaps your knight in shining armor will like you for who you are."

"And what is that? A sarcastic, witty girl? I doubt men find that attractive in a women; they have to be _docile_, _sweet_, _fragile_," Alex said every word with disgust.

Derek agreed, "Yes, sometimes the whole 'fragile' thing gets annoying." He said in a high-pitched voice, "_Derek, could you pretty please let me borrow your cloak? It is a bit chilly out and I would rather not catch a cold._" He rolled his eyes while Alex laughed a bit. By now, both had sat on the rock where Derek had previously sat.

Alex eyed the rock he had dropped and a smile came onto her face. She said, turning to look at Derek with a challenging look, "I challenge you to a rock-skipping contest. That is, of course, you're aren't _afraid._"

"Me, afraid?" Derek looked mock insulted. "My dear lady, how dare one thinks of such a noble, splendid, handsome – "

"Completely conceited, idiot boy," Alex finished up, laughing. Derek laughed as well and nodded, accepting her challenge.

"Though I must say now," he said. "I am a champion rock skipper."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. You keep telling your wee little brain that." She stood up and began her hunt for smooth, flat rocks to skip. She found three and returned to the rock, where Derek already had his three.

"Ladies first," Derek said in a highly dignified and pompous voice. Alex laughed and said innocently, "Then why aren't you going yet?" There was a sparkle in her eyes and Derek mocked glare. "Aww, did I hurt your ego? Many pardons for that."

"Let's see who'll be laughing," Derek responded, his voice now mock serious. He nodded towards her. "You first, _sir_." He smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "How original! Great comeback! Did it hurt to think of it?" It was her turn to smirk and then she skimmed her rock on the water's surface. _Six. _She frowned, a bit disappointed.

Derek eyed where the rock had sunk and nodded. "You'll have to do better than that, milady, if you want to beat me," he said before skimming his rock. _Four._

Alex raised an eyebrow, amusement in her eyes. "Yeah, I see your point," she said innocently. "This will definitely be a tough match; that skip will be exceptionally hard." She got her rock and skimmed it again, this time going six again. She groaned.

"My turn," Derek said and skimmed his rock. _Five. _He grinned. "Moving slowly but surely up," he said, a sparkle now in his eye.

Alex frowned but then aimed and skimmed her rock. _Seven. _She let out a little cheer before grinning at Derek. "Your turn," she said sweetly.

Derek frowned, squinted his eyes a bit, concentrating before skimming his rock. _Eight. _He let out a whoop. "Ha! Beat that one, milady."

"Don't call me 'milady'," Alex said threateningly. "Or I'll call you 'milord' or 'Derry', which do you like better? Now shut up and let me concentrate." She eyed the water, her eyes on the spot where Derek's rock had sunk. She bit her bit and her brow furrowed, concentrating. She then skimmed her rock and held her breath unconsciously. _Nine. _

It was Alex's turn to let out a whoop and a cheer, grinning at a defeated Derek. "And the winner is – " She stopped herself, as she realized she almost gave away her name.

Derek grinned, knowing she had almost slipped. "Yes?" He said innocently, although his eyes were flashing with amusement. "Who is the winner?"

She glared at him and said curtly, "A is the winner." She looked away from him and at the cool looking water. It would be nice to take another swim… "I'm taking a swim," she said to Derek.

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you now? Didn't you almost freeze the last time?"

"The water's a bit warmer now and besides, I'm in the mood to do so." Alex began walking away when Derek called, "Hey, wait, where are you going?"

"To swim," Alex responded, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I heard that but why are you leaving?"

Alex grinned before grabbing his arm. "You'll see," she said in a teasing voice as she dragged the boy to follow her. They walked a bit before they saw a huge boulder near the water, very high. Alex let go of Derek's arm and began to climb the boulder, which had a sort of ladder made out of the rocks, making it easy to climb up.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, still confused.

Alex rolled her eyes. "C'mon!" She said impatiently. "Come up while I'm still young."

Derek frowned but stared at the boulder. He hadn't been allowed, when younger, to climb things; everyone in the palace feared he would break his neck or something. But he had climbed a tree or two. And besides, out here, he wasn't the prince; he was a lord's son and he didn't have any rules. He stepped up to the boulder and began climbing up to where Alex impatiently stood.

He reached the top and Alex grinned. "Finally. I thought you might've died and was beginning to throw a celebration." A teasing sparkle was in her eye as she said that. "Come," and she began walking to the edge of the boulder where Derek hesitantly followed. "Look," she commanded, raising a hand and gestured around. Derek looked around and saw how the moon shone on the river and on the trees, which swayed slightly in a breeze and shadows where behind the trees. The water sparkled and winked up at them and the night was clear, not a single cloud in the sky.

"Wow," he murmured, still looking around in awe. "It's so…peaceful looking. So relaxing."

Alex nodded. "Yes, it's a peaceful spot to think out any troubles," she agreed. And then a mischievous look entered her eyes and she had a mischievous smile on her face to match. "But that's not the reason we're here."

"Then why are we here?"

Alex rolled her eyes before stepping right at the edge and jumping off. "Holy – " Derek began, his eyes wide, before he raced to the edge to look down at the dead girl's body. _She _killed _herself! What the hell!_

But a dead body didn't greet his vision. Only a girl swimming happily in the river, laughing and gesturing for Derek to jump, her clothes soaking wet and her hair clinging onto her face. "C'mon!" She called up. "Jump! Or are you too chicken to do such a thing?"

Derek looked cautiously over the edge of the boulder. He could already see servants rushing outside, yelling, "Your Highness, don't! You'll endanger yourself!" But what danger could come from jumping off this boulder? There were not rocks at the bottom that he could see of and it looked as if Alex had jumped off this boulder for awhile and she was alive.

"Well now?" Alex's voice cut through his thoughts. "Jump!"

"I…" Derek faltered, unsure of what he should do. Part of his brain was screaming, _Don't go, don't jump. Just turn away, its just trouble. Young men do not do such childish things as this._ That was the part of his brain that had been raised to be a perfect gentleman and a fair king. The other part screamed, _Jump! Go on now, you never do things such as this! You're always confined to the palace, learning decrees, learning the rules on becoming a king and never having fun. This is your chance to have fun in your life! Jump!_

"Hello? Derek? C'mon!" Derek snapped out of his thinking to stare at the girl who was swimming in the water, waiting for him. She looked impatient for him to jump already. _And you wouldn't want to disappoint her._

Derek went on first instinct; he listened to the voice that had been yearning for fun and excitement for years and jumped into the water. He hit the water, making a huge splash and sank under the water before swimming above and breathing in the air, floating in the water.

Alex floated over. "Jeez, I thought you – hey, didn't I say that before?" She cut in before finishing, her eyes shining. "Well then, you must know." She dove under the water before resurfacing after a few seconds. She then went on her back and began swimming on her backside, looking peaceful. "C'mon, swim!" Alex said to Derek, who had just been moving his arms and feet to stay above water. "Have some fun or something, this isn't a cotillion or anything important." She dove under the water again and Derek, with a shrug, followed suit.

Both resurfacing, Derek said in a challenging voice, "Race you. From over there," he pointed towards the huge boulder, "to over there," he then pointed across the river.

Alex nodded, "Challenge accepted. Just don't cry if you lose."

Derek laughed. "I wasn't planning on losing; what about you? Is a _lady _up to a race? Won't she feel a bit faint or too _docile _to participate?" His voice held a teasing note.

Alex glared. "Did you say _docile_?" She hissed out. "_Docile_? You're going down." She swam to the boulder, putting her hand on it.

Derek raised an eyebrow and said as he came over, "I was only kidding; no need to get mad about it or anything."

A strand of wet dark brown hair was in her face and she angrily pushed it behind her ear. "I just hate it when people label ladies as such, even though they earn themselves that name. And I rather not be associated with such words." She smiled, her anger fading away. "So, what, we racing or what? I'll count." There was a mischief glimmer in her eyes and made Derek uncertain but he nodded. "Five…four…three…" And she suddenly set off, swimming quick.

"Hey!" Derek cried, quickly following her. "You cheater!" He laughed and swam fast, catching up to be swimming side by side. They were near the other side when Derek burst forward, reaching the shore first and laughing as he did. "You cheating, mischievous little girl," he said, the grin not wanting to fade.

Alex glared but she smiled in spite of herself. "I held back; I felt bad." She knew she hadn't but she was teasing him.

Derek laughed. "But of course you were, milady."

"Formalities must end, _milord,_" Alex said, raising an eyebrow as if making a truce. "I don't call you 'milord' and you don't call me 'milady.'"

Derek shrugged. "All right." He stuck out his hand, both of them floating in the water, they're heads only visible. "Truce."

Alex grinned and grabbed Derek's hand. "Truce…_Derry_." Grinning at his shocked expression she shoved him underwater and laughed, swimming backwards. Derek didn't come back up. "Derek?" Alex called, slightly worried when he still didn't appear. "Derek, this isn't funny."

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and pulled her under the water. Alex managed to fight out of his grip and come up. She turned around and glared at a grinning Derek. "That wasn't funny; I thought you drowned or something."

Derek laughed. "Is it just me," he said, "or does most of your assumptions have me dead?"

"Hopes, Derry, hopes," Alex said, grinning, knowing he hated the name 'Derry'.

Just as she predicated, he frowned. "Don't call me that; I cannot find why that amuses people to call me that? I find it rather annoying."

Alex pretended to pause and think about it. "Hmm…Derry…Derry…_Derry_…nah, I think it's funny! Derry, Derry, Derry, Derry, _Derry_." She laughed. "I could go on for hours, couldn't you?"

Derek groaned. "No, I couldn't and please don't. I'll be forced to commit murder if you did so."

Alex laughed. "Oh really? Like you could hurt me."

Derek grinned. "I could but being such a gentleman, I refuse not to hurt a lady."

Alex laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Sure, that's all. Could it be the fact that you're scared of me?" She said in a baby voice, "Aw, is the ittle bitty Derry scared of the wittle girlie?"

Derek smirked. "Of course not; he's just not wishing to inflict any harm onto the _sweet_," he coughed, "and _delicate_ lady."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What did we say about calling me 'docile' or 'delicate' or 'fragile?' I'm going to have to inflict body harm onto _you_."

"Oh, sure, of course you can. A petite – "

"Hey!"

Derek laughed. "Most ladies would be complimented," Derek remarked.

"Didn't we go over the fact that I'm not like 'most ladies?'" Alex asked dryly to a grinning Derek. "And I don't think 'most ladies' get the delight of beating _you _up."

"You really think you can beat me up?" Derek asked, smirking.

"That I think," Alex responded confidently. "And are you fool enough to challenge me?"

"Fool no; bravery, no, due to the fact it will hardly be a match," Derek said. "It'll be easy, if I do say so myself."

Alex glared. "Well, do not say so yourself," she replied. "Now, are you going to spend the whole time chatting or what? I don't live forever you know."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Are you still going to do this? Try and beat me up?"

Alex laughed. "_Try_? I hardly think of this as a competition, Derek." She then dove under the water and popped back up. "Ah, that was refreshing." She began to backstroke. "So now – " she began before hearing the gonging of the huge tower cloak that could be seen for miles. She abandoned her backstroking and turned to see the huge clock tower gong ten times. She began swimming quickly for land, realizing she had been out for quite awhile. "I have to go now," she said over her shoulder. She heard Derek follow her out of the water. "I'm needed home."

Derek and her both came out the water. "At least we aren't as cold as we were last time," she said, laughing a bit. "Well…bye." She began to leave when Derek said,

"Hey! Wait, A!" Alex turned around to give Derek a puzzled look. He grinned. "I haven't received another letter." Alex gave him another puzzled look. "Your name…A…the next letter would be…?"

Alex smirked. "Who said I would?" Her eyes twinkled happily.

Derek groaned. "Oh, come on, I've been waiting all week to know. Please…" he put on some puppy eye dogs that he hoped she wouldn't be able to resist. "Please…please, please, please?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look; it doesn't work on me like it might have worked on the other ladies."

Derek grumbled, "It doesn't work either when I tell them to please leave me alone."

Alex grinned. "Tell the three B's."

Derek frowned. "And that would be…?"

"Beautiful but brainless," Alex responded. Derek laughed. "That'll shut them right up." She took a step backwards, grinning. "And for the next letter?" She paused, as if pondering. "L."

Derek's brow furrowed. "A…l…" He repeated slowly. "Alison? Alice? Alicia? Al – "

"Shut up already," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not telling you; you'll just have to wait and see."

Derek grinned. "Meaning you'll see me again? Same time next week? No, wait; earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yes, earlier. Send your messenger again the day before and I'll send of a time."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why does it tilt in your favor?"

Derek shrugged. "I'm more special, of course." He winked while Alex rolled her eyes again.

"You keep telling yourself that," Alex said, smiling. She then walked away, Derek still watching her, a faint smile on his face that she hadn't seen.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Well now, review time! 

dreamerdoll - LOL, do you mean Matthew? You wrote Michael. And yes, although Alex isn't suspicious anymore, she's still a bit...cautious,I suppose is the correct word. And of course, there will be challenges, obstacles, and whatnot. Although, Rebecca won't be playing much a role. She's just the type that's silent and only opens her mouth to complain, whine, and...complain. Yes, LOL, FTJAFM is still long! You can call it FT, if you want and this one OD. I use those names. And I love Hannah, she is the motherly figure to Alex.

Rowenhood - Yes, Alex is a bit quick to judge but to think of it, what are the odds of a noble wanting to converse with a mere servant? Highly unlikely, as most will be rich snobs. And without Alex being suspicious, Alex's feelings would be always clouded with a bit of doubt since she never asked. You like this story more than _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_? Same here. There is a serious tone in this story and I'm going to slowly develop the love - which will be hard, due to the fact I love a good romance. LOL.

EreshkigalGirl - Thanks for looking out for those repeating words; I always develop a "favorite word" that for some reason, can't stop repeating a million times. I'll, hopefully, break the habit. But please, anymore of thos repeating words or grammar mistakes or anything, just let me know. Thanks!

littlelambug - Err...Hannah is an old woman, Matthew is roughly in his mid-twenties or late, give or take. And for Matthew being married, he might be, although I highly doubt it. I think he will be twenty-three or twenty-two for...for something. LOL. But Hannah and Matthew, sorry to say, will not be getting married. Matthew might marry or might already be marry. Yup. Love tis in thy air! LOL. Is it that obvious he's a prince? In what way? I'll try and correct anything that may seem point blank obvious. And LOL, yes, Alex is somewhat jumping to conclusions but only because of the odds of a noble being interested in a _servant_. Highly unlikely, with the social status and all that. There will be bumps on the road and more than once (I think) Alex will get in an argument or fight with Derek but only because they can't always agree! Far too boring.

Arwen Veancawen - Err...who is Nicholas? You said, "And making Nicholas get married was absolutely wonderful!" Ugh, homework sucks, doesn't it? Hmm...actually, I have tons of it right now...oops...you never heard that little fact. LOL. Must ignore homework for as long as possible! LOL.

mewtwotothepoweroftwo - Could you please tell me where those mistakes are? Because as my time is limited, I can't go searching around and my grammar is somewhat horrible (haha, terrible). LOL. If you could tell me, that'll be great!

Nosilla - Wow, really that long? I'm sorry, really, I am. I meant to update awhile ago but things came up. Grr...but I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible!

And a special thanks to: secludeddark, Writer/Reader, Lil Lillian, Anywien, Akwyn, rainkisser, Ileana DuBaer (thanks for pointing that out!), sweet-strawberry692010 (near the end, I think), Dreamer at heart, PrincessofRain, Abby, whiskeygirl, Sirael, Sara, Aelimir (thanks so much for the compliment!), starlight, and Element Mage.

**This story, as for it's length: I have no clue but it might (MIGHT) be 28 chapters, as _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_. But this is uncertain and just an assumption.**

**_Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me _Note:**

**Now since Adena is all transformed and everything, I might take a bit longer to update, to get back into my rhythm, since I seem to have lost it. No, it isn't the dreaded Writer's Block, only School Block and Too Many Things Block. Oh and also since whatever I seem to write comes out all wrong and not...right. But I know what's going to happen so I'm sure I'll find inspiration or my rhythm back soon, no worries. Hopefully.**

**Oh and when Derek offered some item that was expensive? Well, yeah...he kind of didn't know how to say "sorry you believed that" since he never said sorry so he just thought, as ladies would love gifts of expensive things, maybe so would Alex. But, alas, he is wrong and knows even more that Alex isn't at all like all those other girls.**

Well, since homework is calling, I need to go do it. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

Please review!


	6. An Old King's Wise Words

**A/N: **I have no clue why I haven't updated this story; I have all the way to chapter 8 (I think) already done! Ugh! I'll try and get them all up and running as soon as possible!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: An Old King's Wise Words

"There you are," Matthew said when Derek came upon the stairs leading up to the huge palace. He nodded curtly at the guards posted there, only showing a hint of interest at why the prince was coming so late. He walked inside, Derek following him. "That was quite awhile. And you're clothes are wet…let me guess, another water fight?"

Derek smiled. "No, not another water fight. A water race, though." He shook his head a bit, some water spraying over Matthew who blinked. "Err…sorry about that."

"No…problem…" Matthew said through clenched teeth and wiped his face. "Did you find out more of the girl's name?"

Derek nodded. "Al," he said. "Al. That narrows the list down, but not by much. Hmm…well, it could be – "

"I rather not hear the list," Matthew said with a groan. He then said in a whisper, "Anyway, your mother wishes to speak to you. She actually had wanted you to meet some ladies right after you left and was a bit…shocked when I told her you were out."

"Ladies?" Derek asked, frowning, ignoring the fact that his mother had been shocked that he had left the palace. "Which ones?"

Matthew grimaced. "Lady Victoria and Lady Susanne."

Derek flinched. "Ah, two of the worst, most desperate ones." He then felt a grin come onto his face as he recalled Alex's words. "You know, we could also tell them the three B's to get rid of them."

Matthew frowned as they continued walking to the queen's room. "The three B's? What is the three B's?"

Derek grinned. "Beautiful but brainless," he responded with an amused grin. Matthew stared with wide, surprised eyes before laughing, some servants staring at him, surprised themselves.

"Where did you come up with that?" Matthew asked, still laughing a bit.

Derek grinned. "Al, of course. She told me that's the perfect way to get rid of them. Wonder if it'll work…hmm, can't wait to try it out. Mother has me attending a tea gathering tomorrow morning. Are you sure you can't arrange a sword-fight training drill tomorrow during that time?"

They had reached the queen's room. Matthew laughed again. "No, sorry, I can't. Your mother would highly disapprove. Oh, and Derek?" Matthew looked hesitant. "Are you going to tell Al who you are?"

Derek frowned, hand on the doorknob. "No," he said finally. He was beginning to open the door when Matthew said, "You should, you know. You really should just tell her."

"And what?" Derek asked furiously. "And what, Matthew? To have her realize she insulted royalty and have her act differently to me? I'm happy, Matthew, with her ignorance on who I am! If I tell her, I can tell you now, she'll never be the same and might not even want to see me, probably scared to make a mistake. And I don't want not to see her. She's the only thing that I'm actually interested in my stupid life and I'm not losing her over some stupid title."

Matthew was silent before saying. "And what if she finds out? What then? She will be furious you neglected to tell her that fact and will probably feel ashamed on how she treated you. And she would want to know, she wouldn't like being lied to."

"I'm not lying," Derek said. "I'm just…dodging the truth."

"You told her you were a lord's son. Is that not a lie?"

"I've got some lord blood from somewhere!"

"You know what I mean," Matthew replied, frowning.

"No, I don't," by now, Derek was getting angry with his bodyguard. "And I'm not even sure you're on my side anymore. Do you want me to go back to my boring, tedious life? Do you want me to go back to the times where I used to walk with a severe expression that scared many people? Do you want me to go back to the times when I barely laughed or even cracked a real smile! Do you?"

Matthew frowned, a bit taken back. "Now, that's not what I mean, Derek, I just mean the girl deserves the truth. Whatever happens, happens. It's just not right concealing this huge fact. This is certainly not something you forget to mention."

Derek glared but didn't respond; he instead opened the door and walked inside the room to see his mother, throwing a glare at Matthew before entering the room. He saw his mother sitting by his father's side, who was sitting on the bed, eating a bit of food, beaming. When he saw his son, his smile grew. "Derek, there you are!" He called in his round, deep voice.

"You shouldn't be using a voice louder than normal," Queen Olivia snapped. Her expression softened as she held her husband's hand. "You heard the doctor; take it easy."

King Connor laughed a little, although he flinched and coughed. "Ah, woman," he said, chuckling a bit, although looking a bit wary now. "I'm fine!"

Derek stared at his father in amazement. He had been told just a week ago his father hadn't been doing too well; he now seemed much well. How could that be?

The king seemed to notice the surprise and questioning look on his son's face because he sighed, leaning back. "No, I'm not better, Derek," he said softly. "I just rather not be treated like I'm dying; look at me, I'm as healthy as anyone one of those council members!" He coughed, causing his wife to raise an eyebrow. "All right, maybe not that healthy…"

"Then why are you pretending to be well when you are clearly suffering, father?" Derek asked his father.

King Connor sighed. "Derek…to show the people that you are in pain and not well causes panic. To accept it and act as if everything is fine gives them a sort of…reassurance, I suppose."

"Everyone knows, father, you aren't doing well. You are not fooling anyone," Derek responded. "So just drop the act and let everyone know how you truly are then they don't go spreading lies or such."

"Son, since you are not currently king, you do not understand," the king told his son gently. "There is much more than holding up a strong front. You have to show respect for the people and you will be returned respect. To show them that you are dying and just being all sullen about it, doesn't boast their confidence that their king will live."

"And this is besides the point," Queen Olivia cut in, frowning at her son. "What the point is where were you? Ladies Victoria and Susanne were dying to see you, especially Lady Victoria since you, ahem, _skipped _most of her ball."

Derek shrugged. "No loss there, as I see it. Lady Victoria was a bit dim, if you ask me."

"You think all the ladies you meet are a bit dim, Derek," Queen Olivia answered, a frown on her pretty face. "Derek, you have to drop your pickiness and fuss and marry one of those ladies. You have to in order to gain the crown on your twenty second birthday – "

"Now, hold on there, Olivia," King Connor cut in, frowning as well. "I said I would speak with the royal council and change it so Derek doesn't have to gain the crown in two years but until he's twenty five."

"Connor," Queen Olivia said in a warning tone, "Derek is old enough to gain the crown and rule the land. He's been training for this since he was, what, six? He'll be ready and there is no need to tell the council to change the decree. And besides, two years is a long time; he'll find a bride by then."

King Connor frowned. "Life, my dear, is far too short. And the boy is far too young to have the responsibilities of king and of ruling a land. As I stated before, I will be speaking to the council to change the decree, even if I have to get out of this bed."

"He's twenty!"

"Precisely my point, Olivia," the king studied his wife with penetrating eyes. "Twenty is a young age and I will not allow him to have to get both married and get the throne so soon! Two years is not enough, Olivia, for him to do both."

"He can handle it," Queen Olivia said tersely. "Can't you, Derek?"

Derek opened his mouth to speak but the king cut in, "Olivia, I have spoken my last word. I will not condemn Derek to such misery. Derek, will you please excuse your mother and myself? I need to speak to her in private."

Derek nodded and left the room, lingering by the door. After an inner argument, he stayed by the door, and listened to his parents' conversation.

"How is marrying and becoming king misery?" Queen Olivia cried, standing up and throwing up her hands.

"I'll tell you how," the king was now rising in his bed and sitting up, with a lot of effort. "That boy had to learn those decrees at the age of six, as you said before. No child has to do so! They were all having fun while he was stuck in the library, learning and being tutored. He hasn't had a friend either; he's either too preoccupied with the stress of being a prince or preoccupied with becoming king. It's much too soon, Olivia, much too soon. He's has so much to do before he gains these responsibilities."

"Like what? Tell me, Connor, like what?"

"Has he fallen in love?" There was silence. "Has he now?" More silence on the queen's part. "And you want him to marry? Marry someone he will not be happy with but just so he can gain the throne so soon?"

"Connor – "

"No, Olivia, I will not let him."

"Connor, listen to me," the queen's voice was pleading. "You are dying – yes, do not deny it. You are weak, far too weak to keep on ruling the land. Derek…Derek is young and he _can _handle it, I know he can. He's ready to; it's what he has been preparing for since forever! Please, Connor…it'll be easier for him to gain the throne while his father is still alive instead of getting it when his father dies. He needs you there to help him in the beginning."

"Olivia, I will not deny I'm not dying. But are you saying that you want Derek to gain the throne sooner than the age of twenty-two? Because you think I'm not going to live up to that day."

Queen Olivia paused. "Connor," he voice was filled with tears and was shaky and cracking. "I'm so scared you will die; I'm beyond scared. I don't want you to leave me, or your son. But you heard what the doctor says; he says you are weak, growing weaker. He'll be able to keep you alive but not for much longer."

"Who knows, Olivia?" The king's voice was a bit sad. "Who knows what will become of me? I may survive, despite the odds but then again…I might not." He sighed in defeat. "But if you think this is best for Derek…then be it. You arrange everything. But promise me that you will at least marry him off to a kind lady, someone he will agree with you on. I don't wish for him to be unhappy."

"I promise, Connor, I will try my best to find the best wife for him. If only that boy would agree…I doubt he will but I'll try."

Derek pulled away from the door, taking a few steps backwards. The guard next to him looked at him before staring straight ahead again. Derek then gave the door a final glance before walking slowly back to his room.

---------------------

Alex blinked, hearing someone on the opposite side of the door calling her softly. "Alex…Alex…Alexandra, please get up!"

"Bertha?" Alex said groggily, standing up. Her door opened and Bertha came inside, looking a bit tired.

"Yes, yes, it's me dear. Didn't you hear me calling? Loretta wants her breakfast and everything!"

"Isn't it a bit early?" Alex asked, still having her eyes closed.

"Yes, but Loretta the Pure Evil wants her food now and, of course, she gets it now. I think she is going somewhere. Hopefully. Now get ready. She wants you there in…hmm, in about two seconds so I would hurry if I was you." She quickly left and Alex blinked again, tired. She got up and changed into a servant's attire and went downstairs.

"There you are, sweet," Hannah said, handing her one plate. "Her Ladyship – die, die – is having breakfast alone today because her 'sweet angels,'" Hannah snorted, "must have their beauty sleep. And she's off somewhere, although she won't say where. And I'm mighty curious so, if you hear anything interesting, tell me."

Alex nodded, still a bit tired, and taking the plate of food with a drink to the dining room, where Loretta impatiently sat, waiting for her food. "Good, there you are," Loretta snapped as Alex set her plate in front of her. Alex was about to stand by the wall where she normally stood when Loretta grabbed her arm. Alex's eyes widened a little. "Stay here," she snapped again and she studied the girl. Alex resisted the urge of rolling her eyes or better yet, asking what Loretta was inspecting her for.

"Hmm," Loretta muttered. "Curtsey for me, girl." Alex, completely confused, curtsied. "Hmm, hmm, hmm…" _Hmm what? And while I'm young, _Alex thought, completely baffled as to her stepmother's peculiar behavior. "All right, I'm done. Go stand by the wall." Alex eyed her stepmother, curious as to her sanity, before standing to the wall, her backside to it.

"My daughters are a fine example of ladies, do you not think, Alexandra?" Loretta asked her. Alex blinked in surprise. _Err…sure; you keep thinking that, _Alex thought. "Alexandra? Do you not think my daughters are such?"

Alex coughed. "Certainly, ma'am. They bring the word ladies to a whole new definition." _As in selfish, spoiled…_

"Of course they are," Loretta said briskly. "They always were always will be." _Where was I, since I obviously missed this? _"Fine young ladies…but they lack certain qualities, do you not think so?"

_Like brains and intelligence, perhaps? _"I am unsure of what you speak of, ma'am. As you told me before, they are fine examples of ladies. So how can they be missing qualities if you think of them to be fine examples?"

"Certain lady qualities, Alexandra. They dance wonderfully and can charm any gentlemen," _Sure they can, _"but not to their full potential. I want them to be admired at balls for their beautiful dancing skills, to balance books on their heads while dancing and walking, I want them to be the best ladies there are!" _Um…okay? _"And I can accomplish that, Alexandra. But I'm not sure if it is the right way to do so," Loretta said, chewing her food thoughtfully.

"What are you not sure of to be the right way?" Alex asked, a bit curious as to what her stepmother was speaking of.

Loretta shook her head. "No, no, I can't be telling you now, can I? It'll be a wonderful surprise to the girls and I will not have you ruining it. No, no, you shall not know of it. Now," she rose from her chair, gesturing for Alex to clean her place. "I must be leaving now. Do not expect me back until later. I will not return soon. Maybe not until nightfall. Isabelle will be in charge of the household until my return."

She then left without another word, leaving Alex both curious and tired. Curious as to what the surprise was and tired as to the fact that Loretta had just stated that Isabelle was in charge. _Well, this will be a fun day, _Alex thought dryly.

-----------------

"Alex," Bertha hurried into the kitchen where the girl was dozing off. "Alex, you must get up; Lady Dim has demanded to see you in her quarters."

Alex blinked and smiled a little. "You always are coming up with new names for them, aren't you?" She asked, the faint smile on her face before she yawned and stood up, stretching, the smile gone. "All right, I better go see what she wants."

Alex left the kitchen and went to Isabelle's room. She knocked and heard Isabelle's "Come in!" and she entered the room where Isabelle was admiring herself in the mirror, smiling every now and then and twirling a lock of hair, giggling and trying out different expressions, such as a pout and a look of delight.

"But of course I will marry you, Your Highness!" She paused, giggling a little and pretending to shy away. "Oh, you flatter me so, Your Highness, although it is true; I _am _the most beautiful lady there is. What's that? You've loved me since you've met me?" She giggled again, causing Alex to raise her eyebrow. What was with her stepfamily and their sanity? Isabelle then looked in the mirror to see Alex behind her. "Ah, there you are, Asherella." She giggled again. "Isn't that fun to say? Just rolls of the tongue there, doesn't it?"

Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes, although it was very tempting to do so at the moment. Isabelle continued, still looking at herself in the mirror. "Mother thinks I can charm anyone; even the prince himself! Do you not think I'm the most beautiful lady and could have anything she wants?" _Just a tad bit vain there, _Alex said in her mind. "Asherella, pay attention to me!" _And here I thought she couldn't get any vainer. _"The prince has to fall in love with me; he just has to!" Isabelle mused. "I would be devastated if he doesn't." _How completely dreadful. _"And I hear that the king is thinking of persuading the decree that the prince _has _to get marry, like the olden days. Humph. How completely ridiculous! It's like the king doesn't wish for the prince to marry!"

Alex began to feel her blood boil. Was this all she was called to come for? To gossip about a poor dying king and his probably conceited son? _The king probably doesn't want to let the prince have the throne because he knows he would not rule fairly, _Alex thought.

"Do you not agree?" Alex snapped her head up to hear Isabelle's last sentence. She was still looking at Alex in the mirror, rather than facing her face to face.

Alex didn't know what to what she was agreeing to but she nodded. Isabelle snapped, "A _servant _such as yourself doesn't show such disrespect, Asherella! They curtsey and respond, 'Yes, milady.' Why can't you be like a proper servant? Why must you be so…so stubborn?" Her eyes blazed. "Mother may have tolerated your behavior but I will not! As punishment, go to the stables and clean the waste up. Now out of my sight." She then began looking at herself, smiling her perfect white teeth and bowing prettily, and giggling.

Alex stifled a groan before walking out of Isabelle's room, muttering a few colorful words. She went outside to the stables and went inside. The horses were lined up and looked at her questioning, as if wondering what she was doing there.

"I hope the stupid stable boy cleaned up the mess already," Alex muttered before she remembered Loretta had fired the last stable boy because he had took a piece of fruit from her fruit bowl, disrupting the perfect ailment. She had felt sorry for the boy, who had pleaded with Loretta and who had just turned her back in disgust. In the end, Hannah had managed to send the boy somewhere where he could have a job.

"Alexandra!" came the sharp voice of Isabelle. Alex closed her eyes for five seconds before opening, trying to control her temper. "Forget the stables, come outside and clean this garden, it's simply horrendous! And hurry out here, my dress is getting dirty!"

Alex wanted to retort that a spec of dirt was what one would call a dress "dirty" but resisted and came outside to see Isabelle looked disgustedly at the stables. "How people like to ride those beats is beyond me," she muttered. "They're simply a nightmare, really. Now, get to work on this garden! I want it to be as beautiful as I am." She turned on heel and marched back to the manor, her chin stuck out. _Then it won't be hard to make it nicer, _Alex thought bitterly, _as you are not _that _beautiful to be compared to a cow's manure. _She shook her head, smiling a bit as an image of a appalled Isabelle fell into cow's manure, shock registering onto her face and began to bawl. _Wouldn't that be hilarious? _She thought before kneeling down and ripping out the weeds in the garden.

---------------

Alex wiped her sweaty forehead. It wasn't an easy task doing the garden. She had first removed all the weeds and, at Isabelle's command, planted more flowers. She had wanted to throw something at the girl. It was almost winter and she wanted to plant plants? Was she insane? But Alex bit her lip; who knew what other task Isabelle would have in store for her?

Alex leaned back on her knees and admired her work. The seeds had been planted and probably wouldn't survive during the cold, harsh winter; she had also made space for them to grow – if they did.

"Asherella!" Alex's fists tightened but she made sure her face was devoid of any emotions as she faced her stepsister who was standing, looking bored. In fact, she was inspecting her fingernails as if she had nothing else to do. But Alex could tell she had something she so desperately wanted to reveal but was trying her best to look aloof and composed.

"Come inside and tidy up. A _suitor_ is coming tonight for dinner and I want you serving us." She beamed as she had said "suitor" and had a triumphant look on her face. "He is Lord Tyson of Barman, a city a little ways of here. He said he has heard of the beautiful daughters of Lady Loretta and is wishing to meet me." She then happily skipped back inside without another word, glee on her face.

Alex blinked a little before allowing a smile to curve on her lips. She had, of course, heard of Lord Tyson. And she had, of course, heard he was _very_ wealthy. But she had also heard that Lord Tyson was a _little_ older than Loretta.

Alex waited until ten seconds after Isabelle had disappeared into the house before laughing, trying her best to make it quiet as possible but that proved to be fruitless as she fell on the ground, holding her stomach, laughing.

_Isabelle thinks she's going to be wed to a young, handsome, wealthy man! _Alex thought, still laughing. _Oh, the irony! One, he isn't young, two, I doubt he's handsome from what I've heard and three…all right, I'll give her that one. But still! Marrying someone older than Loretta! Oh, Isabelle's going to be in a _big _surprise when he comes._

And Alex couldn't help but laugh a bit, although she felt a twinge bit of sorry for the dim girl.

------------

Loretta had come home just in time to find her daughter running about the house, screaming for this or that. She raised her eyebrows and walked further into the manor, in which servants everywhere were fervently scrubbing and cleaning.

Alex observed her stepmother with a bit of a grin, although she kept her head bowed and cleaned a small coffee table. She probably had no idea what was going on.

"Mother!" Isabelle gasped out, halting right in front of her mother, breathless and pink in the face. "Mother…you'll never…believe…Lord…coming…" She panted and took a deep breath before being able to say, "Lord Tyson is coming to the manor, mother, and I hear he wishes for my hand in marriage!" Isabelle squealed again and said dreamily, "I'm sure he'll be handsome and dreamy and perfect…too bad he isn't the prince. But I must get what I can at the moment."

Loretta raised an eyebrow. "The Lord Tyson of Barman?" She asked. Isabelle nodded enthusiastically. "You do know, dear, that Lord Tyson is older than me, correct?" Isabelle began nodding before frowning, her mouth dropping in her horror. _Three, _Alex began counting down in her head, _two…one._

"WHAT!" Isabelle shrieked. "YOU MUST BE LYING! THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE! Perhaps his son…?"

But Loretta was already shaking her head. "He has no son; he is alone. But very rich…very…" she began looking thoughtful and Isabelle screeched, "YOU CANNOT BE THINKING OF MARRYING ME TO HIM, CAN YOU?"

Loretta shook her head. "No, dear, of course not. But I am thinking of another…" she trailed off, staring up the stairs. Isabelle comprehend as well and together, both called up, "Oh, Rebecca, come down here!"

Alex winced. _Poor Rebecca, teaming up on her. _Rebecca came down the stairs, looking bored and a little angry. "What is it?" She snapped. "I was busy, you know."

"Darling," Loretta said in a syrupy, sweet voice, "Darling, you will never guess who is coming to visit. Lord Tyson of Barman! A very wealthy man who can keep you happy and in luxury. And he comes for your hand in marriage!"

Rebecca looked faintly interested. "Really. How old is he?"

Both Loretta and Isabelle exchanged nervous glances before both responding different responses, "Twenty," said Loretta. "Eighteen," Isabelle said at the same time. Both looked nervous and then said what the other had said.

Rebecca's face began turning red from anger. "TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!" She screeched. Both Loretta and Isabelle winced.

"Err…a bit older than mother but really, in love, age doesn't – " Isabelle began but Rebecca cut in with a disgusted look on her face, "Ugh, no, I will not marry an old man! Begging pardon and no offensive to you, mother," Rebecca said quickly.

Isabelle exhaled impatiently. "Then what shall we do, Rebecca? I most certainly will not marry him and if you won't, then what will we do? We cannot let such a rich man leave out clutches! There has to be something…someway for us not to put her necks on the line but someone else's and still get the wealth…someone…" Suddenly, Isabelle looked towards Alex, who pretended not to notice. "Asherella!" Alex cursed in her mind.

"Yes, milady?"

"You hate this life of servitude, do you not? Be honest," Isabelle said in a sweet, kind voice. But Alex wasn't deceived; her eyes narrowed, knowing what was coming.

"I don't mind the life of being a servant," Alex responded coldly. "But I mind when serving ones while in my late father's manor."

Isabelle threw her a look of disgust. "You father is dead, Alexandra," she snapped. "And it'll be best that you leave anyway. Tonight, when Lord Tyson comes, you shall be here to meet him and make him marry you. You leave the life of hardship and we get the wealth when he dies. All right?"

Alex looked disgusted. "I will not be used as a pawn in your ploy," she answered. "And I have no intention of marrying the man."

"That's what _you _think," Loretta said with a smirk. "You will do so, Alexandra, or we…we…"

"Destroy the portrait of your dead parents in the unused room," Rebecca finished, a matching gleam in her eyes. "And do not think we will not."

_When had Rebecca become so…bold? More intelligent? _Alex thought. But she knew what portrait they were talking about. It was of her parents, both recently married, smiling as the painter painted their faces and had somehow had put the familiar sparkle in her father's eyes as she had so long remembered. The painter had managed to put the familiar glow around her mother that had lighted up any room. Both had genuine smiles and looked truly happy. Alex would rather die than not be able to sneak into the room to look at the cobwebbed portrait as she brushed the cobwebs away. She had never been able to sneak it to her room; Loretta would most certainly know it was gone and would find out she had taken it.

Alex bowed her head. "But how will you explain who I am? You told everyone I died, ma'am," she said, keeping her anger in check.

Loretta frowned. "That will not be problem. You are a niece. No one knows of my past and will not know that I have no siblings. And, as we cannot have anyone discovering the truth, you're name will have to be changed." She paused, thinking. "Elizabeth, I suppose, after you dead mother. No one will trace it back. Now, we best get you ready."

Alex frowned but couldn't help but remember she had told Derek that her name was Elizabeth in hopes for him to leave her alone. How odd that she was now going to be called that.

She let Loretta take her by the arm to Isabelle's room to find a dress to wear, although Isabelle wasn't happy that a "sooty, scum, dirty, low servant" was wearing _her _clothes.

She tried on a lot, bored with everything. She didn't care for her appearance; she didn't _want _to be married off to some old man. Loretta finally found the dress that made her look simple, as to not outshine her daughters. It was a navy color and seemed to be the plainest dress in the whole closet. Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If they wanted her to be wed, why were they putting her in this dress? _Oh well, I'm perfectly fine in not marrying the old goat. _But then Alex felt bad; it wasn't his fault he was coming to see Rebecca and Isabelle and got a servant girl.

Loretta had left the room, leaving Alex to do her own hair. Alex stared at her reflection, scrunching her face. She imitated Isabelle. "Oh, my," she said in a high-pitched voice. "This dress is simply dreadful! Whatever shall I do? Oh my, oh my, oh my."

"Yes, it is dreadful," came a voice from behind her. Alex jumped a mile before turning around to see Hannah, looking enraged. "But good thing it is, then Lord Tyson won't want to marry you. Hopefully, Loretta won't – "

The door suddenly opened and Loretta walked in, frowning. "I just realized, how will the lord wish to marry you looking like _that_? We must find a bit more realistic dress." Behind her, Hannah pretended to strangle Loretta. "Come, come now. Hannah, help me with this girl."

Alex sighed as she was going to be forced to try on another dress after another to meet a suitor she had no intention on marrying.

-------------------

"Prince Derek! Your Highness! It is a pleasure to meet you!" came the voices of Ladies Victoria and Lady Susanne, both gushing at him. They flicked back their hair and batted their eyes in a flirting manner.

Derek managed not to wince as they latched themselves onto his arm. Instead, he smiled forcefully and said, "Ah…Ladies Victoria and Susanne. It is a…pleasure to see you both healthy and well. My mother tells me you will be attending dinner?" _Lord no._

Both girls nodded happily. "Of course! It is a pleasure to be eating with you, Your Highness, a pleasure indeed!"

Derek forced himself not to close his eyes in agony. Instead, he flashed a strained smile. "A pleasure indeed," he said, his voice also strained. _A pleasurable torture, _he added in his mind as both girls dragged him off to the royal dining room, chatting about useless things, such as gowns and gossip.

Derek tuned them out and couldn't help but think of Al. Al. Two letters. He had begun writing a mental list of possibilities and would fall asleep reciting them. So many possibilities. But which would fit the girl?

He had found himself thinking of her often, even at random times. He had been at a royal council meeting with the council adversaries and such and the way they sounded so pompous had reminded him of Al, who had probably labeled him as pompous because she thought him to be a lord's son, a noble.

"…but, of course, it was obvious she double wore her gown for two balls in a row, is it not?" The voice of Lady Victoria cut into Derek's thinking and he snapped his head to look at her.

"Err…of course," Derek said, biting back the response that Al had told him to say, the triple B's. Her eyes had held a mischievous look in them with amusement and she had a smile on her face as she told him in an innocent sort of way.

"Exactly!" piped in Susanne, nodding her head excitedly. "Even the prince knows! But then again, you know everything, do you not, Your Highness?" She batted her eyes at him and Derek couldn't once again help but think of how Al would've reacted if she saw this. She'd probably raise an eyebrow and shake her head, muttering things such as, "Brainless, flirting shamelessly minxes. Really, they are the reason ladies are thought to be useless in the first place!"

But then she would have to know what – or who – he was. And he didn't want to imagine her reaction towards such news.

"Do you not, Your Highness?" Lady Susanne asked again, looking a little put out that he wasn't paying utmost attention to her.

Derek blinked and said, "If I only I did, Lady Susanne. If only I did…"

Leaving the two ladies to chatter again about gowns, Derek felt himself thinking of the emerald-eyed girl and he couldn't help but feel apprehensive on meeting her again. He glanced at the ladies beside him, wearing their fake smiles and chattering away. Their pretty faces disappeared to be replaced with another's, a girl with emerald eyes and dark, soft brown hair…

Derek shook himself and smiled politely to the ladies next to him, which he had only caught the words, "…complete disgrace, she is!" And then he fell back into his thoughts and of his previous meeting. And he was going to the next to find out that third letter to shorten the list of names that were a possibility.

----------------

"Lord Tyson," Loretta said while curtseying at the front door. "Welcome to our home. Please, come inside; the servant shall take your cloak."

"Thank you, ma'am," came the rough voice of an older man and him moving inside the house. Alex, at the top of stairs, closed her eyes, wishing her stepmother to trip and break her leg or something, before coming down the stairs with a very forced and strained smile in place.

Lord Tyson came into view and Alex felt her smile slip before she managed to keep it steady. The man before her was old – yes, quite old. His hair was graying and was already beginning to stoop from age. He held a cane in his left, gnarled hand and had small, squinty eyes that intensely studied everything. Alex managed not to gulp. And this was the man Loretta wanted her to marry? …She'd prefer to be single.

"Ah," Lord Tyson said, looking at Alex as she hesitated on the stairs, still wearing her forced smile. "Who might this beautiful lady be?"

"You flatter me, milord," Alex said in a dignified voice. "And I thank you for it." Lord Tyson's eyes roamed up and down, making Alex want to smack him. She curtsied, cursing Loretta for putting her through this. "My name is Lady Elizabeth, milord, and am Lady Loretta's niece. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The man grinned at her – a tooth missing. _How old is this man? _Alex couldn't help wondering. _He looks to be in his sixties and not at all close in age by Loretta. I doubt father would look like him if he were still alive; he must've lied about his age._

"No, my dear," he said, bowing and taking her hand in his own. And then he kissed it. Alex barely managed not to flinch. She was sure that he left some saliva on her hand. "The pleasure is completely mine." He studied her a bit longer. "I would've never guessed you were Lady Loretta's niece. You look nothing of the likes of her."

Loretta quickly said with a laugh, "Oh, well, that's Elizabeth for you. The odd one in the family."

"Odd?" Lord Tyson looked a little wary. "What do you mean by 'odd?'"

"Nothing by it," Loretta quickly said. "I just meant that she was the most beautiful out of all of us; that's what I meant by odd." She looked strained as she said that last thing, as if she rather cut out her tongue. _The loss of her words would be a wonderful noise to my ears, _Alex thought.

Lord Tyson chuckled a bit. "Milady, there is nothing common in the looks of you." He then looked at Alex, who wished she could leave. Anywhere. "I think we have a dinner to attend to, do we not?"

Alex swallowed deeply before saying with a slight smile. "But of course, but of course." Lord Tyson held out his arm to her and Alex, after receiving a glare from her stepmother, reluctantly accepted it.

"My girls, Lord Tyson, could not make it," Loretta said, walking ahead of the two, calling over her shoulder. "They are ill with an illness and I would rather not have you to get the illness."

Lord Tyson smiled. "I'd rather stare at her anyway," he said, eyeing Alex who edged a little away. _Old and creepy, _Alex thought, inwardly shuddering. But as Loretta's raised eyebrow, she halfheartedly smiled her strained smile. _Please, save me, _Alex sent a silent plea but got not response. _Darn it._

They sat down and servants immediately came out and began serving the threesome. Alex saw Bertha set a plate and glass of wine in front of Lord Tyson, winking secretly towards suspicious Alex, before leaving, her face devoid of any emotions.

Alex stared at Lord Tyson's glass of wine distrustfully. Knowing Bertha and that mischief wink, something was up. Alex shrugged it off mentally before picking at her food, not at all hungry.

"You are quiet," the older man remarked, showing that he had a bit of meat stuck between his teeth. "Are you wistfully thinking of me?" He grinned an impishly grin before sticking another forkful of meat into his mouth, chewing.

Alex nodded, unsure of what to say. "I'm a bit tired," she answered. "After working hard on my sewing." Alex felt like snorting. Something she had refused to do when Hannah had attempted to show her at a younger age.

Lord Tyson nodded slowly. "Right, of course," he responded. He then pointed his fork at the plate and said to Loretta, "This is outstanding food. I must say, your cook must be an outstanding cook!" He grabbed at his glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Ah."

Loretta smiled. "Only the best for my girls," she said, smiling at me, her smile now fixed. "My _precious _girls." _What a load of manure, _Alex thought, ducking her head and pretending to eat to hide a smirk.

Lord Tyson nodded, his eyes a bit glazed. Alex once again felt suspicion rise in her. What had Bertha – and Hannah, for that matter – do to his glass? He blinked a little, as if to shake himself. "My there," he said, blinking some more. "Felt a little put out there."

Suddenly, he burped. His eyes widened a bit in surprise and quickly said to an appalled Loretta, "I am terribly sorry for that unexplainable display of repulsive." He still looked shocked, as if he wasn't sure what had caused him to burp. "I – " But just as we was saying the "am" part, he let out a huge belch.

Loretta's nose was scrunched in disgust, although she was trying to maintain a polite smile on her face. She opened her mouth to speak again when he let out another belch and burp, continuously.

"Sir – " Loretta began but his burp got a little louder. "Lord Tyson, this is unacceptable be – " Once again, Loretta was cut off by burps and belches.

Loretta threw down the napkin angrily, her eyes flashing. "How dare you come into this house with such behavior!" She shrieked and Alex tried to keep a shocked and surprise face, although inside, she was thanking Hannah and Bertha. "Get out of my manor!"

"But, ma'am, what about the girl – " Lord Tyson began again but let out another belch. He was beet red now and, without another belch or burp or word, he bolted out of the room, Loretta fuming behind him.

"How dare that man come in here like that!" Loretta said furiously, not even noticing the flash of amusement on the girl's face before it was devoid of any emotions. "I will not stand for it and rather not have him to be part of this family, wealthy or not. That was such repulsive behavior, really!" She slammed her fist down. "Not all the gentlemen better be like that or there will be hell to pay!" She glanced at the somewhat shocked Alex. "Even though it would be amusing to see you marrying that oaf, I'm not that heartless. Now, be gone and do return the dress."

Alex left the dining room and hurried to her room, where she was certain to people would be. Sure enough, when Alex opened her door, two beaming woman were on her bed, beaming at her.

"Did it work?" Bertha asked excitedly. She laughed. "Of course it did, you're here, so it must've!" She looked positively gleeful and did a little dance, causing a laugh from both Hannah and Alex.

"How'd you do it?" Alex asked. "Making him burp and belch, that is."

Hannah winked. "Dear, I wasn't only appointed your nanny because I was nice. Back when I was younger, I learned herbs and how to mix certain things with them to make certain things. Such as a liquid to make one burp, if you do it just right. Has to be precise or it won't work."

Alex laughed. "You had Loretta looking both appalled and disgusted; she threw him out of the manor!" Bertha howled with laughter, clutching her stomach.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day that old witch lady would throw out a very wealthy man out of the manor," Hannah said, chuckling. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Alex's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Really," she said, putting on a scolding voice, "how utterly rude it was for you to do such a thing! I am ashamed of two old, _mature _women acting so _childish_." She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't and ended up laughing with the two older women, laughing until their stomachs hurt and Alex had to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **It was a bad, uneventful chapter, wasn't it:winces: sorry about that. Review time!

rainkisser - Hey, thanks for that! Yeah, I know, I have such a hard time making Alex out and was - am, actually - struggling with her character. I thought I made her a little too "perfect" being an independent girl, stubborn and all that. Gotta work on that, don't I? But thanks for being honest! Do tell me if I ever do anything wrong again; it'll be loads of help! Thanks for your review! I love your opinions and really appreciate them!

Abby- Yeah, I didn't update a lot this summer because I have been busy and now with upcoming school...UGH! And LOL, yes, a plot twist indeed...I already have the whole ending worked out, just need to get there...like _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_, just need to get to the ending and YES! VICTORY! LOL. I'll try my best, honest.

aureusangel - LOL, there are a lot of names that begin with AL so Derek has got his work cut out for him. Poor guy...LOL, I would've demanded to know 'cause the curiosity would kill me. LOL.

DeppGirl14 - Alex is sixteen, although I may be having her birthday come up sometime so she'll be seventeen! Whoohoo, I did math! LOL. Yeah, she does get a bit moody. Blame it on PMS. LOL, JK! She just is a bit tough 'cause...I guess she's just looking out for herself and being tough to protect herself. Or something like that...and yeah, she did get mad at the second calling her "docile". Guess her competitve side got the best of her.

And a special thanks to: Anywien, livingdead2010, Arwen Veancawen, sweet-strawberry692010, Ileana DuBaer, Lady Keshanna of the Night, Glitterpoison, Sirenic Griffin, ElvislivesAgain, Sirael, Eveiveneg, Midori Kosatsu, Katy, Mellem, fireworksinmybackpocket, crazygirl, PranksterPrefect, and SmileyFacePerson.

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really, really appreciate them!

**NOTE: _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_ corrections will be up shortly, as will the reviews. I will try as fast as I can to post these things up as soon as I can. More about the corrections, go to my bio page and look at the _Updating News_. Thanks!**

Now...

Please review!


	7. Everything and Nothing

**A/N: **Whoa! It's been so long! I'm really, really, really (look at my bio - user - page to see the whole apology) Hope I still got some readers for this story, as it's been so long...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **But I do own the characters and this story.

Hope you enjoy after such a long wait!

**Note: Title may change to - Everything and Nothing; Telling of a Few Secrets; or The Realization of Poverty; or, The Ones Who Have More Than Wealth. Please tell me which you prefer!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Everything and Nothing

"Aren't you going yet?" Derek asked his bodyguard impatiently. They were in the prince's room, Derek sitting on the bed, looking up towards Matthew. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be such in a hurry if you had to meet the girl's messenger," he replied coolly. "I swear, that lady loves to pick an argument."

"Who cares?" Derek asked, running a hand through his hair. "It's not it's her I'm meeting anyway. And besides, I'm sure she isn't that bad. Just because she probably outwitted you in an argument – "

"She did not!" Matthew defended himself. "She has is just a type of…person who likes to annoy people."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever the reason, you're going back there to find out when I can meet Al again." He frowned and began muttering names that began with Al.

"All right, all right, I'll go!" Matthew cried, glaring at the boy. "I rather not hear you recite all those names _again_ and _again_. I pretty much memorized all of them."

Derek smiled. "Good. Now, get going. Oh, no, wait. Tell Al – " He stopped, thinking some more of some names. " – to meet me in the market at noon. All right?"

"No more late time meetings?" Matthew asked with a frown. He shook his head. "Your mother isn't going to like knowing that you are leaving so unprotected and in a position to be kidnapped. At least at night, she hadn't really known you were going out. But now…ah, she might have my head, to say the least."

Derek chuckled. "I doubt mother is that bad, Matthew. Besides, she has her hands full with father I doubt she'll even known I'm gone."

Matthew frowned. "Let us hope so, Derek, let us hope so."

----------------------

Alex frowned at her old nanny. "Why won't you go?" She asked.

Hannah replied, "The boy's messenger, an annoying little twit he is! Can't seem to accept someone is a challenge to him in verbal skills." She stirred the contents of the bowl around. "Really, how childish!"

Alex laughed. "Oh come on now, Hannah. Please. You're not doing this for Derek's messenger, you're doing this for me." She put on a puppy dog face. "Please?"

Hannah frowned, wanting to say no but somehow, couldn't. And that is how she found herself walking towards the market place, muttering under her breath.

"You were forced to come as well, I am guessing," came the flat voice of Matthew. Hannah turned around and had to squint because he was first tall and second, was standing in the way of the sun.

"Could you please move?" Hannah asked. "It's a bit hard to look you in the eye when you are in the way of the sun."

Matthew obliged and moved and Hannah now could look into the bodyguard's eyes. "Is there anything I need to know?" Hannah asked. "Any message from the prince?"

Matthew frowned. "It would be best you didn't go mentioning that around, madam. The secrecy of the boy's identity is at risk as well as his safety."

"Ah yes," Hannah replied softly. "He could easily be kidnapped by putting himself out in the open. At least they see each other at night so – "

"He wants to see her sooner," Matthew cut in, frowning. "Although I heavily disagreed with him, on the sake of his mother's worries."

"Sooner? How sooner?"

"Noon sooner," Matthew answered, his frown still evident on his face. "And he wants to meet her at the market place, here, at noon."

"He is more eager to see the girl then?" Hannah asked, staring at Matthew for the answer.

Matthew's frown deepened. "Yes and she is all he talks about nowadays. I mean, I've heard every possible name he was come up with and he recites them while frowning, trying to match the name to the face."

Hannah laughed gently. "He spends time wondering of her name?" She questioned.

"Practically all his time. The other time is wondering what will happen on their next encounter," Matthew replied dryly. "To state the truth, it is a bit annoying, since I'm the only one at the palace who knows about this, therefore the only option to talk about to it."

"What do you think the girl's name is?" Hannah asked.

Matthew frowned. "I'm not sure. But I would think of a name gentle yet fierce. It just seems fitting for the girl to have. In reality, I would've thought of a name such as Leigh but since it begins with Al, that isn't it."

Hannah smiled again. "No it isn't." She paused, wondering of her decision and then said, "I will tell you but you must swear not to tell the boy, no matter what he threatens you with or commands of you."

Matthew looked surprised that she was offering to tell him but he nodded. "I swear, on my honor as a bodyguard, that I will not tell the boy the girl's name once you have told me."

Hannah nodded and said, "Alexandra." She then left, leaving Matthew staring after her and thinking on the name.

----------------

_Alexandra. _Matthew thought as he headed to the tall palace. _Alexandra_. Now that he knew, the answer seemed so obvious as to her name. Al_exandra. _He frowned, thinking of the prince and his names that he would say out loud. Had Alexandra been one of those names on his long mental list? Matthew had stopped listening after the first five names but now he wondered.

"There you are!" Derek said from the palace steps, where he was eating an apple and reading a book. Matthew raised an eyebrow; usually, Derek didn't read.

"What are you reading?" Matthew questioned.

Derek shrugged. "_Famous_ _Landmarks of Rayera_," he said simply, ignoring his shocked bodyguard's face. "And after that, I'll start on _Rayera's History _and perhaps then – "

"What have you done to Prince Derek and who are you? And do you even know where the library _is_?" Matthew asked, his eyes wide. He knew for a fact that Derek hated learning about Rayera and history. He used to skip his lessons on those subjects all the time. Why start now?

Derek answered with a roll of his eyes, "Yes, I know where the library is, I'm not daft. And no, it's me, sadly, as a prince. And I'm reading these books because…well, Al seems to know so much of Rayera while I know so little and I'm a prince! The prince, actually. So, I thought I would brush up on the land's history so I would know what she was talking about and be able to contribute to the conversation."

"Brush up on? _Brush up on_?" Matthew repeated in disbelief. "Derek, in order to brush up on, you would have to have read the information before and now are just rereading it. In case you forgot, you kind of skipped those lessons in favor of sword fighting."

Derek glared. "You aren't helping, Matthew."

Matthew continued, ignoring the boy, "And really, has the girl said anything about knowing of all Rayera?"

Derek's frown deepened. "Not really, but I'm just going to, just in case. I don't want to look like a fool, you know, in front of her."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "You already are a fool," he muttered.

Derek withdrew his sword. "Take that back," he said in a mocking angry voice. "Or prepare to fight to thy death!"

Matthew laughed and withdrew his sword. "Or until your mother screams at you to ease up and get inside, you have to meet some ladies who are _dying _to meet and marry you. Hmm, the two m's."

The two began to circle each other before, as one, moved in to attack each other, one blocking at a moment and the next, attacking. Derek parried off an attack from Matthew before twirling and attacking him with his sword.

"So what did the messenger say," Derek said while launching another attack, which Matthew blocked with ease.

"Oh nothing really," Matthew replied; now attacking as Derek defended himself. "She just said that Al no longer wishes to see you, due to the fact she has other better things to do."

Derek looked surprised and almost lost his footing. "What? You're lying." He and Matthew had their swords together and were pushing the sword against one another, trying to win the small struggle.

"You'll never know," Matthew replied with a grin. "But truthfully, she hates you and thinks of you to be a bore."

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I think I was fighting you in a sword fighting duel."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Matthew flashed a grin. "I know, wasn't it?" He then moved his sword and swiped an attack but Derek defended himself.

"Why do you find the girl so interesting, Derek? I mean, you have ladies here who adore you. Why meet a girl who actually fights back?" Matthew defended himself from a parry.

"Why?" Derek repeated. He looked thoughtful and continued swiping attacks at Matthew. "I do because she has a brain. She can actually defend herself in a battle of wits against me. It is…it is actually fun, really. But…there's something about her, really, Matthew." Swipe. "Something different about her." Swipe. "Like we were meant to meet or something." Swipe. "I mean, look at me! I had a water fight and jumped off a boulder and had a swimming race! Something I haven't done since…ever!" Matthew defended himself as Derek began to get the upper hand.

"And you chose her over the ladies here, who would do anything for you?" Matthew asked.

Derek paused but then nodded. "Yes. I would chose her."

Matthew frowned. "Derek, you best be careful. I still stand by my opinion of you telling her who you are. If she is how you say she is, I doubt she'll take this news happily; she might even be mad at you for hiding such information."

Derek stopped attacking and so did Matthew, both standing apart breathing heavily. "I can't," he said in a soft voice. "I can't, Matthew. I can't stand it if she knew and changed towards me. I wouldn't be able to stand it. She's like a comfort garden, Matthew. Someone to go to and slip away from the pretense and responsibilities. And she had no idea who I am. And I want to keep it that way."

Matthew hesitated before saying, "You sound as if you care for her a lot, Derek."

Derek chuckled softly and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I do. I do care for her."

Both were silent as they heard birds chirp and the soft rustling of leaves, letting Derek's words sink in. _I do…I do…I do…_

_But how much do I? _Derek questioned himself silently. _How much do I care for a girl whose name is still hidden from me? And is there something more to it?_

---------------------

Alex was sweeping the front of the manor when she Hannah returning. She dropped the broom and smiled at her old nanny, oblivious to the fact that she had revealed her name to Derek's messenger.

"How was it?" Alex asked. "Was it so bad? Or hard? Really, sometimes you overreact. Now, tell me, what news did the messenger send with you?"

_That the boy cares for you a lot, _Hannah thought._ That he spends his time thinking of you and what name would fit you best. _But Hannah bit her tongue and smiled at the girl. "He only says for you to meet him at the market place at noon."

Alex's eyebrow raised. "Noon? Earlier now." She shook her head, as if in disbelief. "That's odd. He did tell me he wanted to see my earlier but I didn't really think he would have the time, being a lord's son and all."

_He's much more than that, sweet, _Hannah wanted to tell the girl. _He's the prince and he has chosen to spend time with you over all the other ladies. He chose _you.But Hannah was uncertain as to how Alex would respond to that. Would she be all right with the fact that he was a prince or furious that he hadn't told her and she had insulted him?

"Oh well," Alex said, retrieving the broom. "It's not like it's my business as to his schedule and all that. I probably think all nobles have so much to do and they really don't." She smiled at Hannah. "Loretta is still muttering about Lord Tyson and his, and I quote 'ever so rude manners, really!'" she had put on a mocking voice of her stepmother's and laughed. "Really, you should see the look of relief on Isabelle's face; she probably didn't want me to marry one with such wealth anyway, despite his manners."

"Isabelle is like that. Well, dear," Hannah said. "You best get back to work. Loretta always keeps an eye on you and won't be happy to see you aren't working. I rather not see her in a double foul mood."

Alex laughed. "True, neither would I," she replied before setting to her task. "Neither would I. And it worries me because she's planning something; she was asking me if I thought her daughters to be ladylike. She rarely talks to me during breakfast, really. But I wonder what she has up her sleeve…" Alex shook her head. "Probably nothing. But do you know where she went yesterday?"

Hannah shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Anyway, I need to find Bertha, that old woman. You take care."

"Oh, yes, sweeping is such a dangerous task," Alex said, laughing again. "I promise I'll be safe."

Hannah chuckled before entering the manor and searching for Bertha. She had to tell _someone _of the boy's true identity. That obviously ruled out Alex. Bertha, however, was closer to her than any other of the servants. Although sometimes acting like a child, Hannah knew Bertha would lend an ear to her secret.

Hannah walked briskly into the kitchen where, as she had guessed, Bertha was eating pumpkin pie. Bertha looked up guiltily. "Ah, you caught me," Bertha said, eating some more. "Couldn't resist your famous pumpkin pie now, Hannah; best there is! Probably better than the palace's!" She chuckled again.

Hannah flinched. Well, at least she could work from there. "Speaking of the palace, Bertha," Hannah began. Bertha looked up interestedly. "You know the boy Alex is meeting, right?"

Bertha snorted. "'Course I do, Hannah, I'm not daft. What about him? He isn't a bandit, is he now?" She looked alarmed yet interested. "Hmm, wish my life was as interesting."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Bertha, this is serious."

"Then why you go rolling your eyes at me? That don't look too serious to me," Bertha teased, getting another forkful and putting it into her mouth.

"Derek, the boy, is prince of Rayera," Hannah burst out. Bertha began choking on her piece of pumpkin pie. She finally stopped, although coughing.

"W-What'd you say?" Bertha asked, her eyes wide. She put down her fork and Hannah knew she only put down her fork when something was serious or important.

"The boy Alex is meeting is Prince Derek of Rayera," Hannah repeated.

"Aye, aye," Bertha muttered, rubbing her temples. "Aye, aye." She shook her head. "Are you sure? _The_ prince?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes, I am absolutely certain. Alex has no clue, though, and you will not say a word of this to her." She gave her a fierce glare.

Bertha held up her hands in defense. "All right, all right, I won't say a word to no one but you, jeez, where's the trust?" Bertha shook her head again. "The prince…the _prince_…_the _prince…_the prince_…"

"Yes, Bertha, the prince," Hannah said curtly. "And I had to tell someone but you mustn't tell anyone."

Bertha rolled her eyes. "I told you, I wouldn't say a word! Cross my heart and hope that these old bones rot and then I die a painful death!" She then frowned. "How come he hasn't told her yet? This isn't something you keep hidden."

Hannah frowned. "I think he likes Alex insulting him – "

Bertha moaned, interrupting Hannah. "Oh dear, Alex insulted _the prince_. Is he to have her head? I shan't let him! I'll fight him off with that dead chicken you're cooking for dinner if I must!"

An image of Bertha holding a limp chicken in defense and waving it threateningly towards the prince almost made Hannah laugh. "No, he won't have Alex's head and you leave my chicken alone, you hear! Loretta will have _my _head if she notices it gone."

Bertha muttered, "Evil Lady Lunatic."

Hannah ignored her. "Anyway, back to my point. He likes Alex insulting him and treating him as if an equal and not swooning over him as all the ladies at the palace have done. He's happy with her not knowing."

"That isn't fair to Alex, though," Bertha replied, grabbing and apple and taking a large bite out of it. She chewed thoughtfully. "Very unfair and a bit selfish. Hmm, are we to have a selfish prince as our king? Hope not."

"Bertha!" Hannah snapped, snatching away the apple. "This is serious! When Alex does find out – and she will, I know she will – she'll be furious he didn't tell her and might be a bit humiliated as to not knowing and treating him so improperly!"

Bertha nodded. "And then we set torches on him!"

Hannah closed her eyes, begging for patience. She was beginning to doubt her decision as to telling Bertha the real identity of Derek. "Bertha…I really want to throttle you right now but am I holding back."

Bertha shrugged. "Ah, well. Nice life I lived."

"What are we to do?" Hannah mused out loud to herself as Bertha took back her apple and began munching it happily. "What are we to do to ensure Derek tells Alex the truth?"

"Tell him that if he don't, he'll find himself with a black eye, courtesy of Miss Alexandra," Bertha answered.

Hannah continued, ignoring Bertha, "We could try to convince the messenger to get Derek to tell her the truth soon. But how?"

"Beg?" Bertha suggested. "Pray?" She frowned and thought some more. "I'll go with pleading, if it were me."

"Bertha, please," Hannah snapped. "I am trying to think and I'm beginning to wonder of your intelligence."

Bertha laughed. "My intelligence isn't the main issue here, Hannah; it's about getting the prince to tell Alex the truth. Now then, back to the topic." Hannah closed her eyes again, asking for patience once again.

"What are you two doing here?" came a voice from behind Hannah and she whirled around to see Alex standing there with the broom in one hand, the other hand on her hip. Bertha almost choked on her apple.

"Hoping Bertha chokes on that apple, dear," Hannah replied breezily. Bertha glared at Hannah as she coughed some more.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're heartless, Hannah." She then said in a mock whisper, "Want to place bets on how long till she kicks the bucket?"

"Hey!" cried Bertha in indignation as the two laughed. "I will not be kicking the bucket any time soon! I'll be here to annoy both of you so there!"

Both Hannah and Alex looked panic-stricken. "Think we can run away?" Alex asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Not a chance, with Loretta breathing down our backs. Besides, I'll probably still smell like pumpkin pie and Bertha will sniff and hunt us down, that old dog." She chuckled.

"For your information, I probably could," Bertha replied. "Can't hide no pumpkin pie from me, no sir. My pumpkin pie, mine!" Alex raised an amused eyebrow. "All right, fine, I'll share. But you get the smallest piece!"

"Act your age, you old bag," Hannah said in a mock stern voice.

"I am," Bertha replied. "Which is twenty-seven and not a day older."

"You acted like this at twenty-seven?" Alex asked. "Oh Lord, I wonder how you were as a child."

"Very hyper," Bertha said proudly. "Could never give me any sugar because I would probably bounce off the walls, if I wasn't already doing so."

Hannah and Alex exchanged an amused look before laughing again.

"ALEXANDRA!" Immediately, Alex's laughter faded and she frowned. "The wicked witch calls," she said.

"Bellows, actually," Bertha corrected.

"I stand corrected," Alex said. "The wicked witch bellows." She then left the kitchen to do Loretta's bidding.

"We still need to think of a way to convince Matthew – the messenger and bodyguard of the prince – to tell Derek to tell Alex," Hannah mused.

Bertha stared at Hannah as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Simple. Let the boy tell her when he feels ready and Alex should understand why he kept the secret concealed."

Hannah's eyes widened a bit. One second, Bertha was acting like a child and now this. She shook her head in disbelief. Boy, would that old lady surprise her at times like this.

"Could you make some more pumpkin pie, I'm starving?" Bertha said, eating the last slice of the pumpkin pie Hannah had made.

Hannah growled. "You shouldn't have eaten that pie, Bertha! What am I going to do with you?"

Bertha smiled innocently. "Feed me more?"

_Yes, that old bag _was _full of surprises, _Hannah thought, shaking her head.

---------------------------

"Hannah?" Alex walked into the kitchen the next day. "Hannah, I'm leaving now for the market. Do you need anything while I'm there?"

Hannah paused to think, glancing at the empty plate of pumpkin pie. "If you could get another pumpkin pie and poison it and feed it to Bertha, that'll be great," Hannah said with a roll of her eyes. "I swear, I make a pie and turn my back for a second and BAM, she comes and eats it!" She slammed her fist down on the table for affect, shaking her head. "And no, sweet, I need nothing. But here's some money to buy some things, whatever you'll like."

Alex took a step backwards. "Oh no, Hannah, that's your money. Really, I'll be fine."

Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed Alex's hand, shoving the small bag of money into her hand. "Take. Use. Buy something. Go," Hannah ordered.

"My, is somebody full of orders," Alex said, beginning to leave.

"Go!"

"And woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Alex muttered before quickly leaving the kitchen and began heading for the front door.

"Where do you think you are going?" came the snapping voice of Loretta.

Alex turned around in boredom and faced her stepmother. "It's my day off so I'm going out," she answered in a bored voice, hoping to be quickly left alone.

Loretta, however, frowned. "Now? Absolutely not! You shall have your off day another day! I need you here, to help with the measurements for Isabelle's and Rebecca's gowns for tonight's ball!"

"You didn't need me for the last ball measurements," Alex said.

"Yes, well, I need you now. You're close in Isabelle's height, are you not? So, we can have multiple gown fittings going at once and hurry up the process, narrow down the choices, get Isabelle fitted and ready for the ball. Rebecca also needs help and I can't be doing everything now!" Loretta beckoned. "Come, there is no time to lose."

Alex held her ground. "Today is my day off," she repeated. "I do not need to follow your instructions on today because it is my day _off_."

Loretta's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to probably scold the girl when Hannah came in, wiping her hands on her apron. She pretended to look surprise. "Alexandra!" She said. "What are you still doing here? I told you to go out and check the prices on those foods!" She then pretended to just see Loretta and she curtsied. "Milady, I'm sorry she is bothering you. Now, shoo girl! Go on now, I need to know which is the best yet least expensive."

Loretta raised an eyebrow. "Is that why she is going out? To find out the prices?"

Hannah nodded. "Of course, milady. I can't leave since I have work to do so she said she would do it."

"Fine," Loretta snapped. "Get going, girl, and be sure to find the least expensive food yet good." She twirled her skirt and began walking up the stairs when she paused. "And no fooling around!" She then left.

"Lord Almighty," Hannah muttered. "Thought she'll never leave. You best go before she comes back down, changing her mind."

"Thanks, Hannah," Alex said, pausing to smile at her old nanny before rushing out the door to the market place.

------------

_Where is she? _Derek thought as he stood in the center of the market place, ignoring the cries for buying food or whatnot. _I said noon, right? Well, it's not really noon, _Derek reasoned, shielding his eyes to look at the tall tower clock. _It's eleven fifty-six. Four minutes, that's all._

He stood there, trying to contain his impatience. _I wonder if she got hurt or anything, _he thought as the minute hand moved slowly. 11:57. _I wonder if – _

Suddenly, something shoved him forward, saying, "BOO!" And Derek went stumbling forward, although managing to maintain his balance. He turned around, a smile already forming on his lips, as he saw a smiling Alex. She crossed her hands over her chest and grinned. "I scared you, didn't I?" She asked, her eyes full of humor. In her hand she held a book, looking as though recently bought.

"What's that?" Derek spent no time in waiting to ask as he gestured to the book. "Learning more of Rayera's history?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I already read those history books. This is just a book that was only a coin! Isn't that a good bargain for such a fascinating book?"

Derek turned his head to read the upside down book. "_The Meaning Behind Names_," he read. He glanced up to her. "Fascinating."

She smacked him with the book on his shoulder, causing him to yelp. "Shut up. And I didn't hit you _that_ hard," she added as he rubbed his arm.

"But of course not," he said sarcastically. "It most definitely isn't turning red right now and will probably be a bruise by tomorrow."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Quit your whining, you're not a baby. Or perhaps you are. But anyway, I would find learning what meanings are behind names." She flipped it open, looking through the A's before suddenly stopping. "Dang. I can't look for my name because you don't know it yet."

Derek grinned. "Oh come on, just tell me. I promise I'll keep it a secret." His eyes sparkled.

Alex glared. "No. We'll just look up your name. Let's see now, 'Idiot'…hmm…there seems to be a mistake, you're name isn't in the book."

"Ha, ha," Derek said dryly. "How funny." He snatched the book and searched through the D's, running a finger down the pages. "Derek…Derek…aha, Derek!" He glanced to the right side of it, looking at the meaning and felt his smile slip a bit as shock hit him.

"What does it say?" Alex asked, curiously. Derek didn't respond so Alex snatched the book back. "'Derek,'" she read out loud. "'Meaning: Famous Ruler.'" She glanced at Derek, a small smile on her lips. "Ruler of what, idiocy?"

Derek snapped out of his shocked state at how accurate the meaning was and chuckled. "Now, milady, is that how to treat a famous ruler?" He teased, although wishing to get away from the topic.

Alex laughed and curtsied. "Oh, but please forgive me," she said, laughing some more. "Tell me when you see one." She laughed again, her eyes sparkling. "You best not be hoping for me to call you 'Your Highness' from now on."

"Never, milady," Derek said, serious although he put a joking tone to his voice. Alex rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed look. "All right, ex-nay on calling you milady. But what am I to call you? Al or Elizabeth?"

Alex shrugged. "'S not my problem," she answered simply, grinning. She then flipped pages in the book again. "All right, give me some more names."

Derek paused before saying, "Matthew."

Alex nodded absent-minded while flipping the pages, her brow scrunched in concentration. "Aha, here it is!" She said. "'Matthew. Meaning: God's Gift.'" She smiled. "Well, whoever you know called 'Matthew' will probably be pleased."

Derek shrugged. "He probably would've wanted 'a brave warrior, one of the best' as his meaning."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is he a knight?"

Derek nodded. "In a way, I suppose."

Alex gave him a confused look before searching the book again. "All right then, my turn. Hmm…I'll do Hannah." She looked up. "That's my messenger I send." She then began searching.

"My messenger – Matthew – tells me she likes to argue and has a quick mind," Derek said. Alex only nodded, still deep in her search.

Finally, she said, "'Hannah. Meaning: Grace of God.'" She frowned. "I wonder if all of them have to do with God."

"Mine didn't," Derek said. Alex rolled her eyes. "You don't count," Alex said, laughing. "Yours was probably a mistake."

_How wrong you are, _Derek thought, mentally wincing. _That meaning is actually accurate – or will be when I inherit the crown._

"Hmm…" Alex shut the book. "I suppose that's enough for today, do you not think?"

Derek shrugged. "You didn't find yours out," he pointed out.

Alex laughed. "Well, you would've then known what my name was, now wouldn't you?"

Derek shrugged again and said in an off sort of voice, "I know you're interested. But, if you don't want to know, I guess I'll just be taking that book." He reached out to take it but Alex held it closer to her.

"I paid for it, it's mine," Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Derek.

"How mature," Derek said dryly.

Alex gave him a wry smile. "I know, wasn't it?"

Suddenly, Alex noticed Derek's clothing. He had the attire right of a commoner boy; a white loose long-sleeved shirt with dark, rough pants, tucked into black boots. That was right. But the only problem was that everything was _clean_. The shirt was pearly white, as if it had never touched dirt and positively blinding, the pants had not one wrinkle in them and the boots shined as if they were polished day and night.

"Derek," Alex said slowly, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words. "What are you wearing?"

Derek glanced at his outfit, confused. "Commoner attire, aren't I? I've seen commoner boys wear these kind of shirts, pants, boots – "

"But they were never so clean!" Alex exclaimed, trying her best not to laugh.

Derek frowned. "What'd you mean? You want me to go around in dirty clothes? I care about my hygiene, thank you very much."

Alex then did laugh. "Derek, we don't dress so…dirt-free like you. I mean, look at me," she gestured to her clothing. She had bodice, the laces on the front, with about two inches straps of dark green, worn out, with the same type of worn out green full skirt with a type of long, white loose-sleeved shirt that was very large on the sleeves and came together around her wrists in some sort of elastic underneath the bodice. Her shirt, however, wasn't white. In fact, it was worn out and had long lost the new look.

Derek glanced at people walking by and saw that she was right; he was in fact out of place. He frowned again. "Well, it's not my fault, really. The laundress cleaned it when I was…occupied." He almost let it slipped that he was with Lady Victoria and Lady Susanne.

Alex snorted. "How many times did she clean it to be…perfect?" She asked. She shook her head. "It's so obvious you're not a commoner, I still don't know how people buy your story that you _are_." She began looking at the ground, an idea forming into her mind.

Derek shrugged. "I'm just a good – HEY!" He exclaimed as Alex picked up a fistful of dirt and smudged it on his shirt. "My laundress cleaned this shirt, A L!"

Alex laughed, rolling her eyes as she smudged more dirt on him. "Derek, honestly, you need to lighten up. It's just some dirt to make it seem as if you are a commoner. And you would say you cleaned it, not your laundress. We don't have laundress to clean our clothing; we do it by ourselves."

Derek scratched the back of his head. "Oh." He then glanced at his shirt, now smudged with dirt and not blinding anymore. He shrugged. "All right, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Alex replied, a hint of a smile on her face. "I – " But she never finished her sentence because, suddenly, children of the ages of five to ten were running past both of them, looking excited. "What's going on?"

Derek shrugged again. "I don't know. Hey, you there!" He called to a small, scrawny looking eight-year-old girl, who immediately halted, her eyes clutching a small, old, worn out looking doll. She looked at Derek with wide eyes. "What's going on here? Why are you all running?"

She continued staring up at him with wide, frightened eyes. Alex, rolling her eyes, pushed past Derek and kneeled before the girl, smiling gently as they both became eye leveled. "Hi there," Alex said in a gentle and kind voice. "Who'd you got there?" She pointed at her doll.

"This is Tanya," the girl whispered but looked less frightened. "And I'm Molly."

Alex smiled again. "That's a nice name – for both of you. Why were you two running with the other children?"

Molly giggled. "Tanya can't run!" She said, still giggling. She held out her doll to Alex. "Want to hold her?"

Alex nodded. "All right then." She took Tanya and smiled at the doll. "Hello there, Tanya. Could you explain to me why Molly here was running?"

Molly leaned in close and whispered to Alex, "She's shy around strangers. You best let me answer. We're running because the puppet show is going to play today!" Her cheeks were flushed and she looked excited again. "And Tanya and me want to get good seats, before bigger kids take them all."

Alex nodded, finally getting her answer. "You go on then," she said, handing back Tanya. "Bye Tanya, bye Molly."

"Bye!" Molly said, hugging her doll before following the other boys and girls. Alex rose slowly, watching as Molly ran off, a smile on her lips. She turned to a somewhat shocked Derek. "What?" she asked. "And close your mouth, unless you are catching flies."

Derek's jaw snapped shut. "How'd you get her to respond to you?" He finally asked. "I couldn't get her to barely look at me!"

Alex laughed. "First of all, you are a _lot _taller than her. You probably looked intimidating. You have to meet their eyes, eye to eye to make them feel comfortable. Next, what was with the 'hey, you there'? You don't 'hey, you there' a kid. Especially not in a sharp tone. It'll scare them off. And you have to speak gently in order not to scare them. And you have to be nice."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "And you know this…how?"

She flashed him a grin. "I was once a child too, you know." Her grin widened. "Come on, these puppet shows are definitely not something you want to miss."

Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You still watch them?"

Alex shook her head. "Not since a long time," she replied softly. "But they are hilarious, trust me." She grabbed his hand. "Now, come on!" Derek rolled his eyes but allowed Alex drag him out of the market to where the children had sat down in front of a small theater. She went to the back and sat down and, after a look from Alex, Derek sat down too. He had to admit, he was curious. He had never seen a puppet show, although he had seen actual performances done in real theaters. Something he was sure no one here had done. He felt a stab of guilt.

Suddenly, two puppets on strings came on the stage. They both bowed; one was a plump man and the other a plump woman. "Why hello there!" said the man cheerfully, waving his wooden hands around. Some of the smaller kids waved back but the older ones just sat, trying not to look too interested. The puppet man turned to the woman next to him. "Marie," he started. "Why are these children here today again? I can't seem to remember."

Marie, the woman puppet, smacked him on his woodenhead, extracting giggles from the small children. "You always are forgetting, you dummy!" The woman said, her hands thrown up as if in exasperation.

The man shook his head. "I'm not a dummy, I'm a puppet!" Another smack. "Marie, stop it!" Next to him, Alex smiled, remembering seeing a puppet show back when she was younger.

"Ryan, really, stop acting like a baby. We're not here to let you show your lack of intelligence," the woman said, crossing her arms across her chest. _Wow, these puppeteers are very good at moving these puppets, _Derek thought and found himself being drawn into the puppet show.

"Yes, we're here to put on a puppet show for you young ones. Has everyone heard of _Sleeping Beauty_?" Ryan asked, directing his question to the smaller kids.

"YES!" The kids now looked positively excited, although the older ones looked as though they had seen it a million times. Still, they enjoyed these puppet shows, despite the many times they had seen it when it came into town.

"Well, that's the play we'll be showing today!" Ryan cried, throwing his hands up. "Now then. We all know how our fairy tales begin, now don't we? Let's say it together!"

"Once upon a time!" everyone single person in the audience – including Alex, although she whispered it with a faint smile – said. Ryan nodded and he and Marie went off the show, the curtain pulling back to reveal the inside of the castle.

"Once upon a time," Marie's voice came. "There was a beautiful land with a beautiful castle. The king and queen on the land were kind and fair to everyone." A tall king came onto the stage and a slim queen did as well. "But for years they wanted a child. And finally, one day…they did get one." A baby was handed to the queen, who somewhat held it.

"Everyone in the kingdom was invited to come see the baby girl – Princess Briar Rose was what she was called," now Ryan was talking. "Everyone came, jubilant, bringing gifts to give to the baby girl. Even other monarchs came to see the child. Among them was Prince Phillip, a young boy at the time…"

The story went on, puppets coming on the stage, the wicked fairy furious as not to have been invited. The smaller kids, proving to be a good audience, gasped with fright. Alex watched, interestedly, since she hadn't seen one in a while. Derek, full of curiosity, continued watching too and was surprised at how _good _it was. He had thought it would be a boring and they would soon leave but instead, he wanted to stay, although he already knew the story of _Sleeping Beauty_.

The story continued on and on, some parts funny, others sad, and others filled with action. The smaller kids gasped, laughed, and edged closer, their eyes wide and full of interest.

Finally, the story was coming to a closing. Marie and Ryan appeared on the stage again and said, off to the side, "And the princess and prince lived happily ever – "

"AFTER!" The little kids cried out, laughing and giggling. The curtain closed and, everyone knowing the story was over, stood up and left, all of them recounting parts.

Alex smiled towards Derek. "Now, was it bad?" She asked, her voice full of amusement. "I'll say it was rather interesting."

Derek grinned. "So would I. I have never seen a puppet show before and it was rather interesting."

Alex grinned as well. "Yeah, I haven't seen a puppet show in so long…things got too busy and I rarely had any time to see them. But there as good as I remember." She eyed Derek. "Although, you probably think those stage performances are better than a child's puppet show?"

"Actually," Derek answered. "_Those _were boring; no entertainment whatsoever and prettier much a bore fest. When I was younger, I used to ask my father when it was finished every two minutes."

Alex said, "But at least you had the chance to view something sumptuousness. These children, the only real valuable thing they have is…well, for Molly, it would be that ragged old doll while a court lady of the same age would probably have twenty dolls, all imported and in perfectly good condition." She walked on; ignoring the fact that Derek had stopped to watch the little girls clutching their dolls – probably their only one – and looking happy to have that one doll.

_She's right, _Derek realized. _Court ladies of the same age as them _do _have plentiful of dolls and don't even care. _He eyed the old dolls. _And it isn't fair because these kids have nothing while the court ladies have everything and don't even work for it._

"Derek?" Alex finally noticed the absence of Derek's presence. "Derek, what are you doing standing over there?" Silence. "Derek?"

"You're right," Derek said softly, causing Alex to be thrown off guard. _What…? _"Every single you said was right. It's not fair. It's not fair court ladies get to have everything yet work for nothing while these children have to work at a young age and get so little."

"Derek – " Alex started but Derek lifted his hand, somewhat with authority and Alex went silent. "It isn't fair and I'm not going to stand for it."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Derek, how can you help? You're only a lord's son and, no offense, are really in no position of any power to help."

Derek opened his mouth but clamped it shut. "I'm…" He wanted to reassure her that he could help but he couldn't really come right out and say he was the prince. "I'm not a lord's son," he said slowly. But he had to tell her, to tell her he could give something to these kids.

Both of Alex's eyebrows went up. "You're not? And you are…who? And how come you didn't tell me before?" Alex's eyes were narrowed slightly and she looked a little mad at not being told earlier.

_I better not, _Derek thought. _If she's just a little mad at this, who knows how she will be after I tell her I'm a _prince"I'm…I'm a duke's son." _Well, that's only one rank below a prince, guess I can go as close to the truth as possible._

The color from Alex's face disappeared. _Um…maybe this wasn't a good idea to tell her. At least I didn't tell her I was a prince. _"Oh," Alex said. The color was coming back but instead of normal, her face was turning red with anger. "_Oh_. So, did you conveniently 'forget' to tell me? I mean, it would've been okay if you were a knight's son or maybe even a baron's son but a _duke's son._ That's one rank below a prince!"

_Yes, I was right in not telling her I was a prince. And Matthew said I should, _Derek thought but couldn't help but feel guilty. "Al," he began, reaching out a hand. But Alex glared. "I…well, it's not anything different, is it?"

Alex exhaled deeply from her nostrils, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Then she opened them and her eyes seemed to soften a bit. "All right, maybe I overreacted but really, a duke's son?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't brag about it, Al, that's why I didn't tell you. I only told you now because…because I'm going to do something."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Something," she repeated. "Want to tell me what that something is?"

Derek shrugged again, although a grin came onto his face. "You'll find out, my dear," he replied. Alex's eyes darkened and he quickly said, "Err, Al."

Alex shrugged, although a grin began to form, as if she was thinking of revenge. "Well, then, Derek, I'll be going now. Things to do and all." She took a step backwards. "And, so sorry, but due to that fact you didn't tell me you were a duke's son, you won't be getting a letter today."

Derek's jaw dropped and he immediately went to his knees. "Please, please," he begged, although he was grinning. "I'll be beyond grateful if thy lovely lady tells me of the third letter in her name."

Alex shrugged. "Sorry. Bye," she began walking away.

"Aw, come on!" Derek rose quickly. He then began following the girl who continued walking without a glance in his way. He walked backwards to look at her face, which looked smug right now. "Please, Al, I need to narrow down my list – "

"You have a _list_," Alex asked, incredulously and stopped. So did Derek and looked a little sheepish. She shook her head. "All righty then…"

"Well, I have to do _something_," Derek defended himself. "I mean, it was either saying I was busy or being with simpering ladies."

Alex raised an eyebrow although respect flashed through her eyes. "Well, court ladies are simpering fools, I suppose," Alex said, smiling. "Fine. Since you said they were. E."

"A…l…e…" Derek said slowly, eliminating names. "Hmm, well that narrows the list down."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I'll be off, as fun as this was." She raised her book. "I want to know what my name means and can't do that with you here."

"Hey, you could just tell me and save yourself the whole trouble," Derek said with a shrug. "Oh and hold on a second and stay right here." Alex again raised an eyebrow as he ran off to the apple stand a bought an apple.

"An apple," Alex said dully when he came back. "Umm…thanks?"

Derek grinned. "A way for you to remember of the incident the first day we met." He held it out for Alex and she took it and bit into it. "Good, isn't it?"

"Sure…" Alex took another bite. "Delicious. Now, goodbye." She continued eating the apple, still confused as to why Derek bought her an apple. Kind of odd but…she took another bite. Still good.

But something still bothered her. She turned around to see Derek staring after her. "Derek!" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Although they have little…they have a family of love and a home of warmth," Alex said. "So although they don't have huge manors and servants at their wills…they have happiness. So it is not only that they don't have something. The court ladies, although they don't think so, don't have the warmth of a home. Think about that." She then continued walking on, leaving Derek in deep thought.

-------------

Derek had taken a long time going home. He didn't hurry and he finally got home to the tall iron gates and behind the bars was the tall, huge, looming palace. He looked upwards toward the watchtower at the gate and nodded at the guard. The guard, recognizing the prince, nodded and opened the gates. They opened slowly and a little creak followed.

He walked up the tall front doors. The guards opened them without moving a muscle besides opening the door. He walked inside, his footsteps echoing in the long hall. It was elegantly decorated and beautiful, with a huge chandelier made of diamonds and gold.

But something was missing. _The warmth in the home. The love of a family. The feeling of happiness. The completeness. _Maybe that was what he was missing. He had seen the children laugh freely and run around but at balls or just seeing nobles, he saw them laugh but…but they weren't free. They were forced and fake. _They are real. Those children are real._

"…I will not allow it!" came the booming voice of King Conner. Both he and Queen Olivia came walking down the long red-carpeted stairs. "He will not be condemned of such a life."

"Conner," Queen Olivia said, following her furious husband. "Go back to bed, you aren't supposed to be up and – Derek!" She had finally spotted her son standing there, watching his parents. _Have they ever said me bedtime stories? Ever let me stay in their bed when a thunderstorm came and I was scared? _Derek found himself thinking. _No, that was usually the nurses that took care of me. _"What in the land's name are you _wearing_?" She cried, gesturing at his clothes.

_What am I wearing? What's wrong with it? _Derek then remembered Alex had put dirt on his clean shirt and dirtied up so he looked like the other commoners. "Well," Derek said slowly. He knew his mother would highly not approve if he told her he had gone to the market. _You must be with higher society, son. _"I was…well, I was…"

"He was with me, Your Majesties," Matthew's voice came from behind and everyone turned to look to see him slightly tired and worn out. "He and I were sword fighting and he accidentally fell into the dirt. But," he chuckled. "That's a good fighter. He's getting better and better," he said to the king.

King Conner looked pleased. "Good, good, I won't have a pampered boy as a son and a future ruler of our land." His frown then came onto his face as he turned to his wife. "A son whom I wish him complete happiness."

Queen Olivia frowned. "Conner, you said I could choose his bride."

Derek watched as his parents argued and he felt like sighing. Didn't he get a choice in his marriage? His life, for that matter? _They have a family of love and a home of warmth. _Ale's words came back. _What do I have? Parents that weren't there for my pretty much pathetic childhood? _He glanced at his father. _He cares for me somewhat to at least stick by me. But he's ill now and if he dies…_

"The king of Tamona has asked us kindly, Conner," Queen Olivia's voice cut into Derek's thinking. "He was asked us and – "

"We do not have to oblige!" King Conner looked tired. "My wife, do you not understand that our lands haven't been at ease with each other? They mind their business and we mind ours. I will not allow our son to marry their princess!"

_Tamona's princess? Me marry her? _Derek felt anger surge through his body. _I've heard she's a spoiled brat. But then again, most of them are. _"What? Princess…princess…" _What's her name again?_

"Pamela," said the king bitterly. "A spoiled brat to the bone. I will not have that girl be queen of Rayera." _So he actually cares about the future queen, not me._

"She wants to marry Derek, Conner. She's, ahem, a bit obsessed and intent on marrying a prince, future king," Queen Olivia said. "And who are we to stop it? I mean, having Derek marrying a princess is perfect."

They began arguing again, Derek's anger slowly rising. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "And what about me?" Derek said slowly but full of rage, causing both of his parents to look at him in surprise. "What do I want?"

"Well, dear, really, you aren't making an effort as to finding a wife," Queen Olivia said breezily. "Despite the many ladies who have fallen to your feet and have practically begged to be your wife."

"They hold no minds and know nothing besides how to flirt shamelessly," Derek replied in his defense. "I rather much not marry such a lady. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be off to the library."

He began walking off when his mother asked, "Do you even know where the library _is_, dear? I mean, you used to always skip your lessons so I doubt you do."

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, mother, I remember." And he continued walking, hearing Matthew following him.

Matthew walked by his side until he finally asked, "Why are your clothes dirty, Derek?"

Derek laughed for the first time he got home. "Oh, this is Ale's work. Yeah, I got the third letter. E." He paused on his way and frowned. "That narrows the list even narrower. We're getting there, Matthew, and soon I'll know her whole name."

"Oh joy," Matthew said sarcastically. "Lucky me to here you repeat it again and again and say how obvious it was and you knew it all along." Derek glared but continued walking. "And why are we going to the library? Aren't you _allergic _to it?" Matthew smirked. It had been an excuse Derek had made up when he was younger.

Derek ignored Matthew and opened the double brass doors to the library. If one was entering the library for the first time, one's jaw would've dropped and hit the floor. All around the huge room, from ground to ceiling, all the walls, there were books. Shelves filled with books of all sizes and colors. There was even a sliding ladder that moved so you could move from one end of the shelf to the other without getting down.

Derek, however, had been here countless times and had gotten use to the immense and impressive sight. He strolled around, searching for a certain book that should be in alphabetically order with the order ones.

Matthew seated himself at one of the long tables, a seat across from him for the prince. He waited patiently for the prince, his curiosity growing. _I wonder why he's here, _he thought. _It is odd for Derek to come to the library. Quite._

Derek finally spotted the book and quickly pulled it down and glancing at the front of the cover. _The Meaning Behind Names. _He smiled gently. He walked over to a very curious Matthew and showed his guard the cover.

"_The Meaning Behind Names_?" Matthew read in a questioning tone. "I never knew you were interested in such things."

Derek shrugged. "Ale bought a copy at a very cheap price and showed me. I thought that perhaps the palace library would have it. And look," he flipped to his name. "Read what it says for Derek."

"'Derek,'" Matthew read aloud. "'Meaning: Famous Ruler.'" His eyes widened as he reread it. He then glanced up at Derek. "Wow, this book _is _accurate!" He began flipping for the M's when he stopped and glanced at Derek, finally understanding. "Oh. Did…did you tell the girl then?"

Derek put his head in his hands. "No," he said. "I…well, I tried, I really did. But then I just lost it and said I was a duke's son. And she was a bit irritated at me after that but settled down. Now think if I told her I was a _prince_? Exactly," he said after a pause. "She would've killed me."

Matthew shrugged, looking for his name. "It's better sooner, Derek, than later. From what I know, she won't be all too please with you keeping it a secret. She'll probably feel ashamed since she insulted you and treated you so…not royal-like." He finally spotted his name. _'Matthew. Meaning: God's Gift.' Hmm, I would've preferred 'excellent sword fighter' but I like this. _

Derek frowned, drumming his fingers. "I know, Matthew, I know. But…I rather not ruin this. I mean, this is the only thing I looked forward to nowadays. Of course, sword fighting training too," he said quickly at Matthew's raised eyebrow. He stood, running a hand through his hair. "I best go and change out of these clothes or mother will have another heart attack. Bye," and the prince left, striding with a royal air about him as a prince should.

Matthew made sure Derek was gone before flipping through the pages for a certain name. He skimmed near the front and finally found the A's and began looking. There it was. Right there near the middle of the right hand side page.

_'Alexandra. Meaning: Protector of Mankind.'

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, hope you liked it! I'm not doing reviews right now because I need to go and buy my friend a birthday present by 4:30 TODAY! AHH!_

Please review!


	8. A Sickness Befalls

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Everything's been so hectic and me going to New York for my Christmas break didn't help when I tried to squeeze in a little time to write in my already no-time schedule. Ugh. Isn't Christmas break suppose to be relaxing?

Anyways, Merry late Christmas and Happy late New Years!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer**: But I do own this story.

**Oh added note**: For any info. on _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_ or my updating status, **_read my bio page_**! Just click my name and wala, you're there!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Sickness Befalls

_'Alexandra. Meaning: Protector of Mankind.' Hmm…now that's interesting, _Alex thought as she sat at the kitchen table upon arriving home from her meeting with Derek.

"What are you looking at, dear?" asked Hannah as she walked in, sipping a cup of tea. She peered over Alex's shoulder to look as Alex turned the page to look at more names.

"_The Meaning Behind Names,_" Alex answered. She glanced up at Hannah and smiled. "My name means 'protector of mankind.' Yours means…" she paused, flipping through the book. "'Grace of God,'" she read aloud and then grinned at her nanny. "Good meaning; I just have to protect mankind. What fun." She laughed. "Guess what Derek's name meant."

"Hmm?" Hannah took a sip of her tea.

Alex's lips curved into a smile. "Famous Ruler." Hannah spat out her tea and began coughing. "Hannah? Are you all right?"

"Fine," Hannah rasped out. _Did he tell her? _"And what did he say about it?"

Alex laughed. "Nothing really." Her eyes suddenly darkened. "Although he made a _small _confession to me." The way she said _small _was like it wasn't small at all.

"Really?" Hannah said, trying to remain calm. _So he did tell her. Oh Lord, I wonder what she did. Did she punch him? How dandy would that be, giving the future king a black eye! Oh Heavens' forbid it, please._

Alex nodded, her frown deepening. "Yes, he did. And he should've told me from the beginning, really! How ridiculous and completely…argh. I didn't punch him or anything like that, Hannah," Alex said, a smile coming onto her face at her horror-stricken nanny. "But boy, did I wish I knocked some sense into him! You can't go hiding something big like that!"

"Well, dear," Hannah said quickly. "It is hard being what he is, you know, quite. The responsibilities and not to mention young ladies chasing him like predators. He probably just liked you being who you were and not wanting you to change your attitude towards him."

Alex still looked mad. "Still, it gives him no right. I mean, a duke's _son_!" Hannah's eyes widened. _He told her he was a WHAT!_ Hannah's eyes were wide as Alex recounted the visit. She sat down, her eyes still wide. _He changed what he was and didn't even say the _truth!

"How could he _not _tell me? That position is only one rank beneath the prince himself!"

_He _didn't _tell her! _Hannah thought. _He just told her _another _lie! What is wrong with that boy?_ _I can't believe it. If she's mad about this, she's going to probably kill him when she finds out the truth, _Hannah thought. _I thought Matthew would tell him that Alex wouldn't be very happy at this._

_If he doesn't tell Alex the truth soon, I'm going to kill the both of them._

"Well, dear," Hannah said delicately, "It still is hard for him and I still stand by what I said before."

"Hannah, he has a title of 'Your Grace.' Well, his father but still, that's beside the point. Your Grace, Lord Derek, son of the duke. Or however you're suppose to address them. Couldn't he have told me before? I hate being lied to, Hannah." Alex was now drumming her fingers on the table while putting a hand to support her head.

_You have no idea that you just got double lied too, sweet, _Hannah thought, mentally wincing at the sight of an even angrier Alex. _Oh dear._

"Alex, you will not give the boy any trouble at all," Hannah said, eyeing the girl. "You'll be polite and kind and…well, as you act normally."

Alex laughed. "Hannah, you contradict yourself. How can I be both polite and act normally? I _don't _act polite. So which is it, polite or acting normally?" Alex paused, as if thinking. "Hmm…" She curtsied and said in a sweet voice, "How do you do, Your Honorable? I fare well, thank you _so _much for asking." Her face scrunched up together. "Umm…no thanks, Hannah, I'm not about to become one of those ladies that he's used to so he can feel as if in home."

Hannah chuckled along with Alex but couldn't help thinking, _If you acted like those court ladies, he wouldn't be so eager to meet you again and again, sweet. _Suddenly, Hannah was hit with a wave of pain in her head. She gasped and held her head and clutched the table for support.

"Hannah?" Alex's teasing voice snapped to concern in a matter of seconds. "Hannah, are you all right? Hannah? Hannah!" She had screamed the last part because at that second, Hannah had passed out and fell to the floor with a sickly thud.

"BERTHA!" Alex screamed as she went to Hannah's side. "BERTHA!"

"What are you hollering for – " Bertha began as she walked in and saw the unconscious Hannah and the kneeling Alex. "Oh Heavens' above," she muttered, eyes wide. "I'll get the mistress to get the doctor." And she rushed out to wait for Loretta to return from the ball, which should be ending soon.

"Hannah…" Alex took her nanny's hand in her own and squeezed it, wanting that comforting squeeze back. None came and Alex kneeled next to her old nanny, waiting for Bertha to find Loretta so they could get the doctor.

----------------------

"WHAT!" Alex screamed, this time at her stepmother, her fists clenched. She had kneeled with Hannah for half an hour before Loretta had returned from the ball with Rebecca and Isabelle and Bertha had told her what happened. Loretta had then sent a messenger for the town doctor, the doctor for peasants.

Loretta gazed coldly at Alex. "You heard me the first time, girl," she sneered. "The doctor is far too busy and is also out of town. He'll be coming in a week's time."

"Hannah needs a doctor _now_," Alex said urgently. "There is something wrong! Call the physician, the one for nobles if you must!"

Loretta raised a perfectly thin eyebrow. "Are you joking?" Her voice didn't sound as if she were questioning Alex's last sentence; it was held with disbelief. "Have the noble doctor come and see a _cook_? That's what _commoner _doctors are for, Alexandra."

"But Hannah needs a doctor – "

"And I said the doctor is out of town!" Loretta snapped. "Doesn't that go through your head? The doctor," she said slowly, "is out of town and won't be coming back until a week's time is up."

"Show some sympathy," Alex snapped right back at her stepmother; he blood boil to think at how _un_sympathetic Loretta was being to an ill Hannah. "Hannah has always obeyed you and has never been a nuisance. Please, Loretta, get the noble doctor, he'll be able to help better anyway."

Loretta's eyes, if possible, grew colder. "Address your superiors properly," she said just as cold. "Madam. _Countess_ Loretta. No," she said. "Madam. That is how you address countesses and is how you shall address me or I shall turn a deaf ear. Understood?"

Alex nodded, just trying to get Loretta to see point. "Yes, madam, I completely understand. _Madam_, please, let Hannah have a doctor, _please_."

"_No_, Alexandra. I have said it countless times and shall say it again. _No_." Loretta looked annoyed and swept imaginary dust off her round skirt made of a fine silk. Alex stared hatefully at the material. She had probably wasted a lot of money for a worthless thing. She could've bought something simpler, something less expensive, but no, Loretta bought the finest. And wasted money that could be used to pay the doctor to take care of Hannah.

"Madam, I will say it again: _please_. Show some compassion; show a _heart_!" Alex was desperate. Hannah had been moved to her bed but she had looked pale and worn out and Alex was scared that she would lose one of the only things in her life that was there for her. Sure, she would still have Bertha but Bertha would soon die as well and Alex would be abandoned by all.

"Alexandra!" Loretta was beside herself with anger. "Go to your room! You have annoyed me past annoyance. I shall not speak with you again until you learn to control yourself!"

"I want to be with Hannah," Alex said stubbornly. "I want to spend my 'punishment' with Hannah."

Loretta rolled her eyes, waving a bored hand. "Fine then. Go move your belongings into that cook's room. But know that it is your responsibility now to cook the meals, as it was Heather's job."

"It's _Hannah_," Alex said coldly, gritting her teeth and clutching her fists into balls so that her fingertips – dirty and unclean from working – dug into her skin. "_Hannah_."

"Whatever, do I look as if I care?" snapped Loretta. "Now get out of my sight."

Alex, wanting to let out a stream of bad words, merely bit them back with effort and stomped off to Hannah's room and went inside to sit with one of the only people who actually cared for her. She held her hand tightly, holding back the furious tears threatening to fall as she stared at the still, pale face.

_Please let her be all right. I'll never forgive Loretta if she isn't._

-----------------

"Alex? Little miss?" Alex blinked and found herself to be greeted with the rising of the morning sun and to groggily see someone standing above her. She had slept on the floor, making a small bed out of her blanket, to allow Hannah to have the bed.

"Bertha?" Alex said, looking to see the woman's face. "Why are you waking me up? Wait – what time is it?" She then knew. She had fallen asleep. She felt her stomach grumble. _Well that's what I get for not eating last night, _Alex thought.

"You got to get up to get the chicken eggs and cook this morning's breakfast," Bertha whispered. "I made the dinner last night for the rude and obnoxious people, although your stepmother was most unpleased. Now come, you don't want to give her an excuse to hate you even more."

"Who cares? I hate her more than she could ever hate me," Alex muttered but complied and got up, glancing at Hannah still sleeping. "Do you know what could be amiss, Bertha?"

Bertha shrugged. "I don't know. Could be nothing serious, could be something serious. All we know it is something and something is never good in these causes. Now, come now, we need to get breakfast prepared. Lady Heartless is off again, to who knows where. Hopefully, to Lucifer's place."

Alex laughed. "Perhaps." She followed the woman downstairs, careful to mind the creaks and not step on them. They entered the kitchen, getting the aprons ready to put on when they returned from their expedition to outside to get the chicken eggs.

They went outside and got only a few eggs, knowing Rebecca hated eggs with a passion. Something to do with the fact that Alex had "accidentally" run into her with a whole basket of eggs, smashing them into her very new dress.

Cracking the eggs, Alex turned to Bertha who was happily stirring. "Bertha, why won't Loretta call the noble doctor? She must know that I'll probably poison her so why trust me with her daughters' and her life?"

Bertha shrugged again. "She doesn't want to be embarrassed, I guess. Might be something along the lines such as hiring a _noble _doctor for a _cook_." She shook her head. "All I know is that the noble doctor costs more and Loretta probably doesn't want to waste too much on poor Hannah."

The twosome finished making breakfast and Alex brought the plates out to where Loretta sat, waiting for her food, her nose held high as if she were important. "Hurry," Loretta snapped at Alex. "I'm in a hurry and need to get substance inside my stomach before departing. I'll only be gone an hour or two this time." _Darn it._

Alex set down the food and, with a small curtsey, went to the wall to wait for Loretta to finished to put the plates away for washing.

Loretta began eating delicately and slowly. _So much for in a hurry, _Alex thought and waited impatiently for Loretta to finish. She wanted to go back upstairs and give Hannah a medicine that helped ease pain. Hannah had numerous times given it to her when she fell ill. _Maybe it'll help her as it has done so for me._

"Alexandra, I'm done." Alex blinked and was surprised to see the plate clean. _How'd she eat that all? When is a better question. She was eating as slow as a turtle walking! _Loretta stood. "Tell my darlings I'll be back soon." She then left, wearing her usual velvet green bolero jacket, elbow length sleeves in chiffon with a green silk, wide skirt. _Another, oh what, bags of money down the drain for such stiff looking attire, _Alex thought with a frown. She sighed as she spotted a piece of paper with writing on it, numbered. _Oh, joy, my chores._

-----------------------

Derek strolled confidently into his parents' throne room. He doubted – hoped, actually – that his father was there because he was ill but he wanted to speak to the both of them. He didn't find them there and went to their bedroom, where his mother was probably still arguing about Derek's life.

He opened the door and saw his parents talking quietly, over their loud voiced arguments and spotted Derek. Queen Olivia's lips curved into a smile and she stood, greeting her son. "Derek," she said. "What brings you here on such a glorious day? Shouldn't you be sword fighting with Matthew and the others?"

Derek shook his head. "I need to talk about something. Mother, father," he said, making sure they both knew he was talking to both of them.

Queen Olivia raised an eyebrow, clearly puzzled. "Whatever is it, son?" She asked. "You are feeling all right, yes?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, mother, I'm fine. The thing I actually wished to speak with you was…I want to…" he paused, thinking on how to put his previous well rehearsed speech. "I want to open up a somewhat donation fund and give dolls to poor girls."

Both of his parents blinked, in shock. "You want to what?" Queen Olivia asked, clearly stunned. "Surely, you did not just say you wish to start a somewhat form a donation fund."

Derek, braver now, raised his chin defiantly. "I did, mother. I wish for every lady in the kingdom to purchase as many brand new dolls as they wish and for them to be donated to small, younger, poor children."

Queen Olivia began, her eyes widening, "The court ladies would never do such a thing – "

King Conner, however, interrupted his wife. "No, they _would_. I mean, they'll do anything Derek asks of them to do. And this…this, son, is a brilliant idea!" He beamed with pride at his son. "This shows your courtesy and kindness and will likely spread throughout the entire land!"

Derek smiled, although he wasn't sure whether to tell them of Ale. _I mean, without her, I would have barely gotten a thought of such an activity, _he thought. But then he realized his mother might think of Ale as a bride-to-be and might be horrified to learn she was a mere commoner.

Although, the thought of her being his bride-to-be, including wife-to-be, didn't disappoint Derek at all. In fact, his smile grew as his father began talking excitedly on how to begin and how to ask the ladies such a thing.

----------------------

Alex finished cleaning the chamber pots, much to her delight. It was a gruesome job, reserved, of course, only for her by her oh so loving stepmother, who had just recently returned. And in high spirits. _I wonder why, _Alex couldn't help but think.

"Alexandra!" Alex wearily looked up at her stepmother, not up for another fight. "Come, I need you in the parlor. Now." She whisked herself away, skirt flowing behind her. Alex, frowning, following, wiping her sweaty forehead with her dirty sleeve. _Why would she want me?_

Both of them arrived at the parlor where Isabelle and Rebecca awaited patiently, Isabelle trying to look as ladylike as possible. Alex, puzzled, gave them all a questioning look, looking for an answer to her unspoken question.

"The prince," Isabelle said in a highly dignified voice, "has sent his royal messenger to all of the noble ladies homes." _Oh please don't say a ball, I don't feel like helping out with measuring and tightening corsets. _"He sent us message of a…a donation he is setting up." _What?_

"His donation contribution," Loretta said, "is for all the noble ladies to buy dolls for them to be given to commoner girls, who have naught but one."

_This sounds a lot like Derek's secret plan, _Alex thought. Her eyes widened a bit, unnoticed by her stepfamily. _Did he tell the prince of his plans? Is he actually "buddies" with the _prince

Isabelle laughed, although her laugh held no humor whatsoever. "How completely, utterly useless," she said, sniffing slightly as if the whole thing was preposterous and a joke. "For us noble ladies to buy dolls and give them to some worthless, pathetic little girl." Alex tried her best not to yell profanities at Isabelle, nor rip her hair out. Isabelle's haughty expression turned thoughtful. "_But_, the prince has requested it. And who knows, it could help my chances for being his wife. So, I'll be participating." She looked at her sister and mother. "As will you two."

Rebecca looked horror-stricken. "You mean we'll actually have to waste money?" She asked, incredulously. "Do I have to?" Her voice turned to a whiny tone and Alex hoped that another tantrum could be avoided.

Loretta, sensing a tantrum as well, said quickly, "It is all right, dear, we'll buy one and pretend it is for you, so you won't have to go wasting your money on such pointless things." She turned to Isabelle. "We'll need to contribute as many dolls as possible. Our chances will be greater then." She turned to Alex. "Alexandra, you will be sent to a merchant who is coming tomorrow to buy," she paused, thinking. "Fifty dolls."

The three girls' mouths fell open. "_Fifty dolls,_" they all said as one, in awe and disbelief.

"Yes, fifty," Loretta said. "It'll strengthen our chances if we buy so much."

"How am I suppose to carry all those dolls, madam?" Alex asked, bewildered. Fifty dolls? To be donated? She had to hand it to the prince; he knew how to get ladies to help with donations.

"You won't," Loretta snapped. "You'll be getting them delivered them here and then we will send them to the palace, with our names, of course, on the note we'll be sending as well."

Alex nodded, still bewildered that Loretta was actually donating something for someone else. _Once again, you have to hand it to the prince, _Alex thought as she left her stepfamily discussing the dolls and how they would hopefully capture the attention of the prince. _But did Derek really talk to the prince about this or is it a coincidence?_

------------------

Alex snuck up to check on Hannah, who had still been asleep last time she had checked on her. To her surprise, she found Hannah semi-awake. "Hannah!" She said, her eyes wide and almost dropping the bowl of soup she had brought up for her old nanny. "You're awake!"

Hannah moaned a little and stared at Alex, her eyes unfocused. "Aha," she said faintly. "Aha."

Alex stepped forward and put the soup on the floor. She looked into Hannah's unfocused eyes and took her old nanny's hand, surprised to find it sweaty. "Hannah, are you all right?" Alex asked cautiously.

Hannah was silent for a moment before suddenly bolting up in her bed, sitting up straight. Alex, shocked, had pulled back and accidentally hit the bowl of soup to spill all over the floor. "ATTACKS! ATTACKS!" Hannah screamed, clearly frightened and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. "THEY ATTACKIN', MA!"

Alex felt her heart race as she said, "Hannah, w-what attacks? Hannah – "

"ATTACKS, ATTACKS! FIRE! KILLINGS!" Hannah looked beyond frightened. Tears began streaking down her cheeks as she looked wildly around and bean thrashing in her bed, getting tangled in the sheets. "KILLINGS!"

Alex stood up and tried to grab at Hannah's failing arms. Tears were now streaking down her own cheeks as she saw her old nanny in such fear. _What is going on? _Alex thought in panic. _Why is Hannah acting like this?_

_Will she be all right?_

Suddenly, Hannah stopped moving and stared at Alex as if she were a monster going to murder her. Alex held out a hand towards Hannah. "Hannah, it's me," Alex said slowly. "It's me, Alex. Alexandra."

Hannah began shaking her head, although her eyes were glued on Alex's face in pure horror. "No," she whispered. "No, no, NO!" She pointed a trembling finger in Alex's stunned direction. "MURDERER! MURDERER!"

Alex's eyes were shocked. "No, no, I'm not a murderer, it's me, Alex, Hannah, _Alexandra_. Elizabeth and William's daughter. Remember?" _Please remember. Please let her remember me._

"YOU KILLED HER!" Alex jumped at the anger and fury in Hannah's voice. "YOU KILLED HER!"

Alex shook her head; tears were streaking her cheeks still. "Hannah, no it's me, William and Elizabeth's daughter! Alex! REMEMBER!" Hannah froze when she said "Elizabeth".

Hannah paused, studying and considering Alex. "Elizabeth?" She asked slowly, her voice disbelief. Her face suddenly cleared up and she smiled. "Miss Elizabeth; Lady Elizabeth, _Betty._" Hannah chuckled. "How you hated me to call you that! Beth, another name you hated! You used to be so full of life, Elizabeth, so full of life." Her face suddenly softened. "But then you died. That terrible disease came and took you, leaving William and Alexandra all alone."

"I'm not Elizabeth," Alex said, knowing Hannah thought she was her mother. "I'm Alex."

Hannah didn't seem to hear her because she tilted her head, still smiling. But then her smile disappeared. "You were buried a week ago. I held Alexandra in my arms and although she was only a baby, I think she seemed to know you died because she was silent and didn't make a sound. William was devastated, however; when we came home, he shut himself up and wouldn't speak to no one nor eat until he realized he had a baby girl to take care of and…and…" Hannah's voice got fainter and fainter until she passed out, onto her bed.

Alex, cautiously, stepped closer and took her nanny's old hand into her own, feeling her heart racing still as speedy as before. She closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop. Was this a stage in the illness? Was Hannah going to be all right or what?

Alex then bolted out of the room, forgetting the soup, and raced to find Loretta, finding her and her daughters outside with a big umbrella over them all while they fanned themselves with small fans, noses stuck up and looked dignified.

"Lo – Madam!" Alex said, correcting herself. "Madam, it is Hannah – "

Isabelle laughed, although it sounded high and fake. "Alexandra, Alexandra, Alexandra. Really, caring about the _cook _and bothering us about such pathetic matters?" Isabelle sighed, fanning herself even more, although it wasn't even warm outside. "You must've been in the sun far too long – or perhaps you were dropped on your head as a baby." She took a sip of her tea, smiling at the furious Alex with malice in her eyes.

Alex felt her hands tighten into fists. "Hannah is not a pathetic subject," Alex responded coolly. "A pathetic matter is you thinking the sun could affect someone's mind, which is stupid because with the sun, we would die."

Isabelle shrugged. "Useless information, Alexandra, so please, don't clutter up my mind with your useless facts."

_Yeah, you might've pulled a brain cell. If you had one, that is, _Alex thought but didn't say it aloud; there were more pressing matters at the moment. "Madam, Hannah had a hallucination, I think, or something. She thought there was an attack and – "

"Has the old bag finally lost it?" Isabelle said out loud, cutting of Alex. "Then again, I always thought of her to already be crazy. Maybe this was bound to happen all along; she just had to snap sometime."

Alex shot Isabelle a glare that made Isabelle flinch involuntarily. "Would you like to repeat that, Isabelle?" Alex said coldly, her green eyes narrowing and flashing dangerously and telling her that if she did, she would find herself with a black eye.

Loretta snapped, "Refer Isabelle as Lady or Miss, understood? And show some respect!" Her eyes also flashed dangerously.

"As long as she keeps Hannah out of disrespect, I'll be respectful towards her," Alex replied. "Now, you need to get a doctor! Hannah is far worse; she's sicker than anything, I'm sure of it!"

Loretta rolled her eyes, taking a sip of tea. "Alexandra, Hillary can wait, all right? I'm not wasting my valuable money on a _cook_."

"Hannah," Alex corrected automatically. Alex then said before thinking, "And it's not even rightfully your money; it's _mine_."

Silence. Loretta was looking scandalized. "And who," she said softly but dangerously, "but us know that? Everyone thinks you are dead and there is no one to say anything on your defense but the servants of this manor, who will not be listened to in noble court. You have no proof whatsoever." She then glared. "And no, I will not get the noble doctor for Hannah. She will wait for the return of the commoner doctor." She then waved a bored hand at a beyond mad Alex. "Now, go and finish your chores, all right? The cook will be fine."

Alex closed her eyes but nodded. "Yes, madam," she said before turning around and leaving. She went into the kitchen and began to irritably cut the carrots with such force, the knife made a loud, sharp sound as she finished cutting over and over again, letting her anger run through.

* * *

**A/N: **Well...to those who found that uneventful, sorry. Oh and please review in your signed name, if you have one! I'll be reviewing responding through that new system. Non-registered members: sorry I can't respond.

Please review!


	9. And The Rain Falls

**A/N: **You don't know how incredibly sorry I am that I have been such a terrible author. I'm so, so, so, so times infinity sorry. I hope you can all forgive me and still are with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **But I do own this story.

Enjoy after this long wait! Oh, and read bottom **A/N's** note; very important.

* * *

Chapter 9: And The Rain Falls

Alex woke up to Bertha shaking her. She was once again sleeping on the floor of Hannah's room, to keep an eye on her. Hannah had woken up once in the night, muttering things but other than that, she was fine.

"Alex sweet, Lady Infuriating says she need you to go to the merchant right now," Bertha whispered, carefully not to wake Hannah.

Alex looked out the small window. The sun had barely risen. "Now? It's barely sunrise, Bertha." She yawned and snuggled her face in her old, worn out pillow. "Leave me alone," she mumbled, her voice coming out muffled. "Let me sleep."

She felt Bertha shake her. "Alex, Lady Insufferable said you have to get up early and beat everyone else. And she said if you don't, no breakfast for any of us." She frowned. "Taking away my muffins, really, how cruel."

Alex managed a weak chuckle, still tired. She stood up, stretching while glancing at the sleeping Hannah. "She is cruel. Not getting Hannah a doctor when she needs one, she gets me so…ugh…" Alex couldn't even find a name for her and went to her room to change into her usual outfit.

Bertha glanced at Hannah also. "Lady Cruel," she said, adding that name to her list. "Most definitely." And she went to go make Alex's breakfast before her journey upwards.

--------------------

"You're late," Derek said coldly to the royal physician. "We sent for you a half an hour ago."

The doctor stammered, "Y-Yes, Your H-Highness, I am t-terribly sorry. My daughter has gotten s-sick and I was just checking on h-her." He bowed low. "Your father – "

"Yes, yes, he's in his room," Derek said impatiently. "I need you to check on him. And tell me how he is doing. He had a terrible cough this morning and I want to make sure he's all right."

"A c-cough, Your Highness?" The royal physician questioned. "Anything else?" He looked a bit skeptical at being called for a cough, which seemed like nothing.

Derek glared at the man, who immediately cowered. "My mother and I were walking my father back to his room from breakfast," the young prince said coldly. "When he began coughing, clutching his chest. We immediately brought him to his bed and his face was rather red. Is that a problem?" Derek raised an eyebrow at the trembling doctor.

"N-No, Y-Your H-Highness," the doctor stammered and immediately entered the king's room, Derek closely following and eyeing the doctor. _I think we need to get another doctor, _the prince thought darkly.

Queen Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, holding her husband's hand and talking softly with him. She looked up and saw the doctor and immediately smiled. "Oh good, Robert, you're here." She craned her head behind him, looking for something. "Where are the others? The other doctors?"

Derek called while frowning, "They weren't available, mother. I sent messengers everywhere and they're all not there."

Queen Olivia frowned. "I'll fire them," she snapped. "Where could they be at a time like this?"

Robert stammered out, "A-At a doctor con-convention, Y-Your Majesty. W-We go there and l-learn and t-trade information on ill-illnesses with other doc-doctors."

Queen Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I will speak with them," she said finally. "Right now, check on His Majesty. I'm not sure what's wrong but – "

"I'm perfectly fine!" The king burst out, rolling his eyes. "I told you, I was choking on that muffin, that was it!" He chuckled but it quickly turned into a cough. "Yes, I know, that cough sounded bad but I'm fine, truthfully!" His face looked earnest, as if he were trying to convince his family. He squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly. "I'm fine," he repeated.

Queen Olivia's face softened and she smiled just as softly at her husband. "You will be," she said. "You will be."

Derek frowned before leaving the room. Was his father going to be all right? All the doctors had said he had a sickness that was there, although not very active but could set off, sounding like a simple cold but end up killing him.

Derek didn't know what to do. He did know, however, who he wanted to talk to. Ale would probably know what to say to comfort him, reassure his troubles. Both of them. The biggest one of his father being seriously ill and the second one of his mother trying to put him in a miserable arranged marriage.

_I have to talk to her again. But how? _Derek frowned and went outside to the stables. Horseback riding sometimes helped him clear up his mind and was a relaxing trip to make.

He glanced at his attire and grinned. He was wearing another outfit, somewhat the same as yesterday's except it was perfectly clean. His mother would prefer him to wear royal attire but it was just riding. Not like he was going to meet anyone important or anything.

---------------------------

Alex arrived at an inn called Sweet Inn_. How…sweet, _Alex thought, climbing off the dark brown horse she had ridden here. It had been a long trip and it was noon when she had finally got here. _And it'll take just as long to get back._

Alex entered the inn, tired, and looked around the inside. This inn had a small restaurant where the customers could eat. She scanned the place, looking for that merchant who said he would be sitting near the back. Sure enough, there was a man sitting there, in his thirties, in boredom sipping his drink.

"Sir Barman?" Alex asked, trying not to laugh at the name. The man looked up with gray eyes and he smiled.

"The servant girl sent to buy dolls from me?" The man asked, not answering her own.

Alex shrugged. "Depends who you are."

He stood and held out his hand. "Then Sir Barman I am, the merchant." Alex shook his hand, and couldn't help but wonder if he washed his hands with a lot of _bar _soap. _Okay, lame joke but what can you do if you're bored? _Alex thought.

"Then yes, I am the servant girl, also known as Susan," Alex said. She wasn't going to give away her real name; Loretta had told her to think of a different name for precaution, just in case anyone remembered the "late" Lady Alexandra. _Does it matter? Other people are allowed to have my name._

Barman eyed her. "Quite the beauty you are, aren't you?" He said, in a supposedly charming voice. He sat down and Alex sat across from him.

"Call me whatever you want," Alex responded. "As long as the price on the dolls is low." She smiled innocently, nodding at the waitress who had stopped at the table, ready to take her order. "One water, please."

The waitress left and Barman smiled at Alex. "Ah, wits." He leaned closer. "I like that in women, you know."

"Then it is a good thing I am still a girl and not a woman," Alex replied nonchalantly. She took the glass of water, thanked the waitress, and took a sip of her water.

"You don't act like a childish girl," Barman stated. "You hold yourself with poise and cool, where most women right now would be blushing at me."

_What's there to blush at? You're already graying hair? _Alex thought but bit back her response. Instead, she smiled polite. "I came her not to find a husband, sir," Alex said tightly, although trying to keep the politeness in her tone. "I came to buy some dolls for my mistress for the donation of dolls I'm sure you heard the prince was holding?"

Barman nodded solemnly. "I have heard." He looked deflated that Alex wasn't succumbing to his "charms" but still wanted a sale. "Quite odd, coming from a future monarch." He waggled his eyebrow. "I'm sure, however, you don't care, as long as it shows a 'sensitive' side to him."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, completely confused. _Can we just get this over with? _Alex thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

Barman waggled his eyebrows. _Please don't, you look demonic. _"I mean, pretty girl, that you, as every other maiden in this land, _loves_ the prince."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Have spent a few minutes taught you nothing?" Alex asked. "I'm not looking for nobody; I don't even believe in 'true love'. I'm perfectly content being single, thank you very much."

Barman looked surprise and leaned back in his seat. "My, you are an odd one. A maiden who isn't smitten with the prince, by lands, that is strange and unusual."

"Get use to it," Alex said, leaning forward, ready to begin her bargaining on the cheapest price available to get those dolls. "Now, for those dolls…"

The man with gray eyes gulped. He could tell he was going to get badgered and beaten and probably sell his dolls for less than he would ever want to sell them for.

"Sixty gold coins," Alex said.

Barman looked surprise. "Are you insane?" He demanded to know. "Ha, that'll buy you only less than half of these newly imported dolls, one of the finest. Two _hundred_ goldcoins and nothing below it."

Alex laughed coldly, doing her best to scare the man. _Hopefully, this will be easy. _"Two hundred gold coins? Are _you _insane? I can't possibly believe you asked for two hundred gold coins for those dolls."

Barman shrugged. "You are the countess's servant, correct? The countess must have a lot of money to afford these dolls."

Alex's eyes tightened but then they returned to normal. She shrugged. "Yes, milady does. But…" she drew out the "but" and then ended in a sigh, shaking her head as if thinking better. "No, no, never mind."

She got the man's attention. "What?" He asked, not bothering to hide his interest. "What?"

Alex sighed again and eyed Barman, as if unsure. "I'm not sure…I mean…I wouldn't…no, of course I wouldn't…it's best just to forget that I even said anything." _Three…two…one…_

"No, really, tell me." _Works like a charm._

Alex sighed for the third time and kept her eyes on the table, as if somewhat shy to look into Barman's eyes; Alex almost scoffed _and_ laughed at that. She, shy? Yeah right. "I…I was just thinking about since this was the _prince's _donation, what would he think of a merchant charging so much for something he is doing?"

Barman looked a little nervous. "Well…" he was at a loss of words. _Perfect. _"Fine, I'll go back to your price of sixty gold coins."

Alex snorted. "I just thought about it again. Fifty gold coins and nothing higher, got it?" Barman looked ready to protest when Alex said, "I mean, the prince will be ever so please to hear of a merchant being so considerate of his donation, yes?"

Barman frowned. "Fine. Fifty coins."

Alex's lips curved into a smile. "Good. We have a deal. Deliver it to the countess's manor tomorrow." She stood. "Good day." With that, she left the man, smirking as how easily it was to obtain fifty dolls with only spending fifty gold coins, one gold coin per doll.

_Usually, it would be four gold coins for these kind dolls, _Alex thought as she went

to her horse, untied him, and climbed on. She kicked him softly and he began galloping back to the manor, a long ways off. _But hey, maybe I'm cut out for this bargaining business._

She had her hood up and her cape bellowed out behind her as she rode by on the dusty road, the horse's hooves gathering dust. She went faster, hoping to reach the halfway point sooner than expected.

---------------------

Derek traveled far from the palace, far away. He was just riding at top speed, feeling the wind against himself as he rode on the dusty road and came to a fork in the road. He paused, thinking on which way to take. _Now which way to go? _Derek mused. _To the left is towards civilization but towards the right, there is a more quiet and less likely to have people. I think I'll take the right path._

Just as he was about to turn right, he heard the pounding of hooves and turned sharply towards the left path. Ahead, a rider came riding, wearing a hooded cape, concealing her face. The only reason Derek knew it was a she was because the rider was wearing a dress. _Somewhat similar to Ale's, but I suppose all commoner girls have the same type of dresses._

There was a strong gust of wind and blew back the girl's hood. Derek almost laughed. It was Ale riding on her horse, looking both tired and bored. She looked annoyed that her hood had come off but stopped in the process of putting it back on her head, because she just spotted Derek.

She slowed down until she was right in front of him and gave him a small smile. Derek saw that her dark brown hair was tied up on a ribbon, keeping it out of her eyes as she rode. Only a strand of hair had escaped the hold and went in front of her eyes and she impatiently tucked it behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head in question.

Derek smiled. "I could ask you the same thing," he responded, instead of answering her question directly. He watched as the smallest of crease form between her eyes.

Ale shrugged. "I asked first, therefore it is only polite for you answer first." Her emerald eyes twinkled. "And gentlemanly thing to do, if I may add."

Derek rolled his eyes but answered, "Nothing really. I was just taking a ride to help clear my head from some matters. Now you can answer my inquiry. What are you doing out?"

Ale shrugged again. "I was sent to purchase dolls for my mistress. For the prince's donation of collecting dolls from the noble ladies and giving them to the poor little girls." Her eyebrow rose. "I wonder how the prince came to such a donation."

Derek colored slightly. He didn't think she suspected him to be the prince; only that he helped the donation come way. "Well, I did suggest it," Derek said. "And the royal family loved the idea and immediately decided to use it."

Alex slowly moved her horse forward, signaling she was going to end the conversation. "I didn't know you were on such terms with the royal family," she said casually, eyeing him as if waiting for a big confession.

Derek pulled the reins on his horse and put his horse in front of Alex's, keeping his eyes locked on hers, making sure she knew he wasn't done speaking with her. "Well, not like buddies," Derek said carefully. "And anyway, how many dolls did your mistress purchase?"

Alex carefully watched Derek, knowing fully he changed the subject but allowed it after a few more moments of inspection. "That will yet be revealed," she finally said. "I must be off; my mistress expects me home." She nodded towards Derek, quickly maneuvering past him. "Good day." She galloped off away, until she was a speck and then completely gone from sight.

Derek found a moment later that there was a small smile on his face as he kept watching, despite the fact she was gone from sight. He shook his head and turned his horse towards the right. He kicked his horse and the horse began galloping. But Derek, no matter how fast he was going, couldn't seem to get the sight of Alex out of his head. He kept seeing that strand of hair in her emerald eyes and as she tucked it away. Her hair hadn't been elegantly done up; it was just naturally _there_.

Derek suddenly laughed, although the laugh seemed full of nerves and confusion. His laugh bounced off the trees and it sounded as confused as he felt.

-----------------

"You're a bit late," Loretta said when Alex entered the manor. She was standing there, tapping her foot as if she had been waiting for hours.

"It takes longer than a few minutes to get upwards, madam," Alex replied tightly, wanting to go into the kitchen and get a drink to quench her thirst.

But Loretta wasn't done with her. She followed Alex as she went into the kitchen, catching the roll of the girl's eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me," Loretta snapped. Alex, in a bored manner, picked up an apple, going to take a bite of it to annoy Loretta. Loretta grabbed the apple just as the skin had touched Alex's lips and the stepmother slammed the apple on the counter.

"You are still late," Loretta said angrily. "What were you doing that kept you? And don't give me anymore lies that it took you as long as it took you; I know for sure that it doesn't take an hour extra!"

_Way to exaggerate, _Alex thought. She shrugged. "I told you; it took as long as it took." She paused, as if remembering something. Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I remember now! I think a noble of some sort was going by because there was a carriage and guards were around it. Or was it the prince?"

Alex loved watching as the color began to drain out her stepmother's face. She felt like smirking. "The prince? Could it be? Did you say anything?" Loretta fired questions as fast as she drew breath. "Are you sure? Did he ask whose servant you were?"

Alex inspected her fingernails, which were dirty. "I just said a carriage went by with guards around it. The carriage's wheel broke so they stopped right in the middle of the road, blocking the whole road. I have to go now. Things to, err, do," Alex said, tired of lying. "I need to check on Hannah."

"Oh and I found when the doctor will come to check on that cook," Loretta said in a bored voice. Alex froze. "They said he would be able to visit her on your day off, near the evening." She then walked out of the room.

_My day off…_Alex repeated in her mind. _But that's when I meet Derek. But I can't be stupid; I need to be there with Hannah to be the first to know what is wrong and how long until Hannah will be okay._

_I'll just send Bertha to tell Derek I cannot go. It's that simple._

-------------------

The week flew by and by midweek, there seemed to be a downpour of rain. It rained all day and the following day, the same. By the time it was the day before the doctor would come and check Hannah, the roads were drenched with water and it was still coming down hard.

Alex stared out of the window at the miserable looking day, clouds everywhere and the rain coming pelting down. _What if Bertha doesn't want to go in this weather? Should I just go myself? _But that was fruitless; Loretta wanted Alex under her eyes and doing whatever she asked.

"Bertha," Alex murmured as she passed the woman in the kitchen. Loretta had practically been breathing down the girl's voice, always telling her how much she was paying for Hannah. _It's barely anything; much less than those useless paintings you used to buy, _Alex always thought angrily.

"Yes?"

"I…I need you to go to the market and tell Derek's messenger I won't be going tomorrow. But," Alex said quickly, "you don't have to go; in fact, I'll just go. I'll sneak out or something and – "

Bertha burst into a quiet laugh. "Alex, dear, ease up a bit. Of course I'll go! A little rain can't stop Bertha!" Suddenly, the rain came down harder, as if trying to prove Bertha wrong. "Err…okay…maybe a bit more rain…still can't stop me!"

Alex laughed but heard Loretta snap, "Alexandra, are you laughing? Don't! I want those floors scrubbed; they haven't been in awhile now! Go!" Alex, rolling her eyes, whispered quickly to Bertha, "The messenger goes by the name of Matthew. He'll be expecting Hannah but just tell him you're the substitute."

Bertha saluted Alex. "Aye, captain!"

-------------------

Derek walked around the palace, looking frantically for Matthew. "Matthew! MATTHEW!" He boomed, now jogging around. "Matthew, where are you?"

"No need you yell yourself hoarse," came a voice from behind him. Derek whirled around and met the face of a smirking Matthew. "And what do I owe this special calling to?"

"Ale," Derek began but didn't get any farther by Matthew's laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You actually think I'm going out in this weather?" Matthew asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "Derek, if you might've noticed, it's raining. And not just some little drizzle; I mean a downright, pouring rainfall."

As if cued, the rain came down harder and both of them turned to one of the large windows in the long hallway. The rain was pelting against the cool glass and drenching the grass outside.

"Come on, Matthew, you have to go!" Derek said, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I need to see Ale again. I'm so close in finding out her full name, I just know it!"

Matthew opened his mouth to refuse again but stopped himself, thinking before and after Derek met Alexandra. Before, Derek had been sort of…distant. He didn't converse with people of his age, only the council members. He dedicated his time to studying and learning how to be a good king. After, he became interested in seeing Alexandra in such a manner, he would go even though he had something to do.

"Fine," Matthew said, frowning. "I'll go as long as you don't repeat all those names you think the girl's is."

Derek grinned. "Deal." His grin then vanished and he asked quietly, "Mother still wishes for me to be married to that princess, Princess Pamela. I wish she would just leave me alone – mother, that is – and stop badgering me about finding a wife in time for the deadline."

Matthew nodded and the two were quiet, both lost in their thoughts.

---------------

Bertha walked around the market, having a somewhat broken black umbrella above her, shielding her from the rain. Barely anyone was out because of the harsh chilly winds. Bertha grabbed at the heavy cloak around her and tightened it, trying to get warmth. _If I didn't love that girl I would never be here in a million years, _Bertha thought. _And where is that stupid messenger? Keeping me waiting._

Finally, Bertha spotted a tall figure that was obvious a man – a man who didn't look happy to be there at all. Bertha quickly scurried over to him. "Are you Matthew?" She asked him.

He looked surprised she was talking to him but nodded, coughing a little. "Yes and I'm looking for someone. Do you know if there is a Hannah around here? I can't seem to find her."

Bertha shook her head. "Hannah is dreadfully sick, Matthew," she said, her eyes sad. "Dreadfully. So, I'm the substitute messenger for the girl, Bertha is my name. And she told me to tell you to tell the prince that she can't come." Bertha saw his eyes turn to shock and she said, "Well, I'll be off. Too cold for my taste, including wet, so good day!"

She turned to go as the man caught her arm, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean she can't go?"

Bertha sighed. "I mean she can't go. Hannah's doctor is coming tomorrow, in the night, and the girl wants to be with her. Hannah was her nurse, you see, and took care of her just like a mother would, since hers died. So, in short, she isn't going in order to keep Hannah company."

"But…but…Derek has been waiting for tomorrow. He _always _looks forward to see Alexandra! She's the only person he converses with who is his age!" Matthew glared at Bertha. "And she has to be there for Derek."

Bertha's eyes flashed, very unlike how she usually acts, which was cheerful and merry. "What do you mean she has to be there for him? Is she like is slave or something, there to be there whenever he feels like? So what happens if he tires of her? Hmm?" She was advancing on Matthew, waggling her finger in his face.

"_No_, I don't mean that," Matthew retorted. "He enjoys her company and – " he paused, not even knowing what Derek thought of Alexandra. Was it true that he would just like her for awhile before becoming bored of her?

_No, Derek would never do such a thing. Especially not to Alexandra, _Matthew thought. _He acts as if… _Matthew felt his heart stop a moment. _As if he loves her._

Bertha was waiting for Matthew's response. "Look, I'm sorry. But…but she just has to go. I mean…Derek cares for her, Bertha. He actually, truly cares for her. He has never been so… _affectionate_ – please forgive me for I could think of no other word – for someone other than his parents. And barely them as much as Alexandra!"

"Alex," Bertha said instantly. "She prefers to be called Alex; it was her father's nickname for her."

"Was?"

"He's dead," Bertha informed. "Him and his wife."

"So Alex is an orphan?" Matthew asked, his eyes widening. He didn't remember Derek ever telling him any of this information.

"One could say that," Bertha said, a crease between her eyes. A sharp wind blew hard against the two. "Look, I have to go. I'm expected back immediately, the mistress will be mad if I'm not back soon to help around."

"Mistress?" Matthew asked another question.

Bertha rolled her eyes. "Yes. Mistress. Boss. I'm a servant, as is Alex. So is Hannah, if you were thinking of asking."

"Servants? I thought Alex was a commoner."

Bertha shook her head. "Nope. Servant too."

"Oh." Matthew then frowned. "But…can you try and convince Alex into coming? I mean…Derek would be disappointed – beyond disappointed – if she couldn't make it."

Bertha paused before nodding. "I will try. But don't be surprise if she isn't there tomorrow!" she added, as a caution. She wasn't going to have people blaming her.

Matthew nodded. "Fair enough."

Bertha nodded but right before she left, she turned and said to the tall man who was getting slapped with the wind heavily, "And…and, please, if it wouldn't be too much for you not to tell His Highness of the reason why she cannot come. She asked of me to ask of you."

"Why?" Matthew asked, drawing his cloak tighter around himself, trying in vain to protect himself from the howling, bitter winds.

Bertha's eyes were pleading for him to just agree. "It is her decision and I will hope you will honor it." With that said, she left hurrying home from the harsh weather conditions, leaving Matthew to his pondering.

--------------------------

"What?" Derek practically whispered when Matthew told him the news. Matthew had returned and Derek had immediately come to him, smiling and looking anxious. But that was before Matthew told him the news she wasn't coming. "But she has to!"

Matthew sighed. "The messenger – Bertha – said she couldn't, Derek. I'm sorry." He watched the boy's jaw open and close in disbelief. He added, "Bertha did say she would try and convince her to come. Her best, actually."

"Try? _Try_?" Derek repeated, running a hand through his hair, completely ignoring the last part. "But…I've looked forward to this all week! I _always_ look forward to these meetings!" He grabbed at his hair, his eyes both sad and defeated. His dark brown eyes then snapped back to Matthew, who looked highly uncomfortable. "Why, Matthew, can she not come?" His voice was pleading – _Just like Bertha's eyes were when she asked me not to say, _Matthew thought with a pang – and hopeful at the same time.

"I can't tell you that, Derek," Matthew said, swallowing deeply as he saw confusion spread on the boy's face. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"And why not?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow although he couldn't mask his fury as well as his confusion. "Why can you not tell me?"

"Err…the messenger – Bertha, as I said before – asked me not to name the reason," Matthew said, looking highly uncomfortable. Derek's eyes narrowed and Matthew said quickly, "I would tell you, Derek, if I could but I promised her I wouldn't say a word. I – "

Derek broke in, his eyes flashing, the confusion gone, "Matthew, forget the promise, I want to know what Ale cannot go! I at least deserve a reason." Matthew avoided the boy's eyes, causing the prince's blood to boil. "So you rather not tell me." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"I would tell you if I could," Matthew repeated, trying to make him see reason. "But I promised I wouldn't say nothing, Derek. And a promise is a promise."

Derek's eyes flashed before calming down a bit. After a few moments, he said quietly, as though restraining himself, "But she said she will try to get Ale to come?" This was said as a question and there was a hopeful note within it.

Matthew inclined his head. "Yes, she will try her very best. I am sure she will come, Derek," the bodyguard reassured the prince, in hopes he could calm him down. Matthew then frowned, his eyebrows coming together. "Why are you so disturbed of the fact the girl cannot come?"

Derek didn't say anything but glare out of the window next to him, the rain slamming against the window and matching his mood. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure why he was so annoyed that Ale wasn't coming.

"I'm going to my quarters," he mumbled before briskly and stiffly walked past Matthew and out of sight. Once he reached his room, he locked the door and threw himself upon his rather large bed, closing his eyes.

_Why am I so frustrated? _Derek asked himself, inhaling and exhaling deeply, his eyes still closed. _Why is it that I felt so…so disappointed when I heard Ale might not come?_

_Perhaps I have come to become dependent on these meetings. Lord knows I detest those formal cotillions and council meetings father and mother force me to attend._

He lay there for a few more minutes, thinking and coming up with other reasons why it disturbed him so that Ale might not come; hoping that Ale would change her mind and come after her messenger persuaded her.

_Hopefully._

---------------

"Alex?" Bertha said, as she chopped the vegetables, Alex at her side. Alex glanced at her to show that she was listening. "Can I…can I ask you something?"

Alex looked slightly puzzled but laughed. "Of course, so long as it is nothing that is accusing me of something," the girl said, neatly slicing the tomato with the sharp knife.

"Are you considering going to meet Derek?" Bertha's voice was both hesitant and slightly nervous as she voiced her thoughts aloud to the girl, uncertain how she would react to her questions. _Hopefully good._

Alex immediately stiffened and unconsciously tightened her hold on the knife. Bertha shifted uncomfortably as she awaited the answer to her question.

"Why do you ask, Bertha?" Alex asked, her voice slightly sharp as the knife's point. She cut a potato, keeping her eyes on the task and not on the older woman's eyes. But Bertha could see the darkness in her eyes.

"Curiosity," Bertha responded. "And…and well…I would think Hannah would like for you to go and all. And…and I might've promised Derek's messenger I would try and convince you to go," Bertha said quickly. "So, when you'd think this rain will stop?"

Alex ignored Bertha's attempt to change the conversation. In fact, her hand had stopped in the middle of the process of cutting another tomato. The girl turned her eyes to look up Bertha, eyeing her.

"You what?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "You said you would try and convince me to go? _Why_?" the last part was said dangerously.

"I don't see why you're all upset over it," Bertha said in a far too causal voice. She gathered the lettuce and began cutting it, ignoring the girl's eyes. "It was just a simple question, no reason to get your hair in knots."

Alex sighed, leaning her back on the counter. She wasn't even sure why the question bothered her so. It had, as Bertha said, a simple question. So why was she so upset by it?

_Maybe because you _want _to go, _taunted a voice in her mind. _Maybe that's the reason why._

Alex frowned. She didn't want to go; she wanted to be there for Hannah when the doctor came and told her what was wrong with her old nurse. She barely knew Derek and knew Hannah for her whole life; obviously, she was more concerned about Hannah.

_Oh, really, _said the voice. _You would prefer to go with Derek and spend some time playing instead of waiting in agony and worry in learning what is wrong with Hannah. You need a distraction and you want desperately to have one._

_No, I do not, _Alex thought furiously. _I do not want a distraction._

But deep down, Alex knew that what the voice said was true; she did want a distraction, something to keep her mind off the matter, something to keep the dread and fear from completely engulfing her.

_Please be all right, Hannah, _Alex thought and turned away from Bertha, pretending to cut more vegetables but in reality, hiding the tears that had filled her eyes from Bertha. _Please, just be all right._

---------------

It was finally the day and the weather matched the mood among the servants. Rain pounded fiercely as they all waited in agony for the results from the doctor who was upstairs now with Hannah. But none of them were in much agony as Alex, as she sat, twisting a handkerchief.

Her heart pounded and as she looked around at the other servants' faces, she wondered why this was happening to Hannah, the last source of comfort, the motherly figure to them all.

She suddenly rose and several eyes glanced at her.

"I'm going up there," she said quietly and no one stopped her as she made her way up the stairs. Bertha watched her go sadly before turning her eyes to the ground to hide her tears.

Every step seemed like torture to the young girl, not knowing what to expect. The doctor had been up there for such a long time…why did it take so long?

She reached the top and moved swiftly to Hannah's door, where she heard quiet voices talking. Her brow furrowed, she walked forward and almost reached the door when Loretta exited the room, looking annoyed. Instantly, Alex went to her, the girl's eyes wide and anxious.

"So? What did the doctor say?" Alex asked her urgently. Loretta merely looked at her and said to two burly servants;

"Make sure she doesn't go into that room."

Alex's mouth fell open but it closed instantly. Her eyes narrowed and flames dance in her eyes as she clenched her fists, anger surging through her almost immediately.

"And why can't I go into that room?" she demanded angrily at her stepmother's retreating back. Fear hit her and her eyes widened. She turned to enter the room but the two men – Stan and Jerry, brothers, she recalled faintly, Hannah told her their parents died when they were ten – stopped her.

"We're sorry, miss," Jerry whispered. And he was sorry – his eyes shone with unshed tears; Hannah had saved him and his brother from starvation. She was like a mother to them. "We're sorry."

Alex looked at them wildly and tried to run around them but each grabbed one of her flaying arms, despite her screams of protest. "Let me go!" she pleaded. "I need to go check on Hannah!"

They held on tight, although it was obvious they were reluctant.

"Jerry?" Alex said. "I'm sorry." And she bit hard into Jerry's hand.

Yowling in pain, Jerry let go. Stan, surprised, loosened his grip, and Alex broke free, charging into the room.

The doctor, a tall, wiry man with spectacles, glanced up, looking surprise. "I thought I heard a ruckus coming from outside," he said, his voice a little high and tired. He frowned. "Young lady, making such noise – "

But Alex ignored him, moving towards her nanny's bedside. "What's wrong with Hannah?"

The man frowned, thoroughly annoyed to being interrupted. "That information," he said tartly, "is classified. Now, if you are related – "

"I'm her, err, granddaughter," Alex said quickly.

The doctor looked at her suspiciously before saying slowly, "Very well then." He turned back to Hannah and when he spoke again, his voice was gentle with sympathy. "Your grandmother is…she has…She has seemed to have gotten a very rare disease. Incurable, in fact."

Alex's throat went dry and suddenly, she had a sense of foreboding. Her mind screamed at her to leave it at that and not to find out more but deep down, she knew she had to know.

Facing the doctor with determined green eyes, she asked quietly, "And what disease is that, doctor?"

The man's eyes were mournful as he replied, "The Tainted Disease, miss."

Alex suddenly felt faint; her knees were buckling and she fell for what seemed for years. She heard the doctor faintly rush to her side as she hit the ground, memories of her father telling her of how her mother had died, of what disease, a disease that had killed countless.

The Tainted Death, she could hear the fearful whisper from servants when they talked about the late Countess Elizabeth.

Blackness covered the girl's vision as she felt the doctor's cool hand feel her pulse but none of that mattered.

Hannah had the Tainted Death, a death that only few had managed to escape its clutches.

_She can't_, were Alex's last thoughts before she finally fell unconscious.

---------------

At the market, a lone figure stood by himself, the rain pouring down onto him. Finally, with a defeated look at the clock tower, he began to make his way slowly back home, giving up hope she would ever come.

The rain continued to fall long after he left, sadly and mournfully, as though echoing all the feelings thoroughout the land.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, weird title and weird ending. LOL. Hope it was worth the wait!

**IMPORTANT! I know I may have said Matthew is in his twenties; well, ignore that! He's now in his early sixties, late fifties. He needs to be in this age range because my plot shifted and without it...well, then the whole next chapter is completely useless.**

**So Matthew is in his early sixties, late fifties, people! A more specific age will be established later.**

Please review and please don't hate me for such the long wait.


	10. The Pain That Binds Us

**A/N: **First off; HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Second: I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this story. I, for some reason, thought I had recently updated it. Imagine my surprise when I see it's almost been a year. :( Again, I'm sorry. And I know this chapter might seem like a filler chapter but it's setting the scene for what's to come.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **But I do own this story.

**Oh, important: Matthew isn't old; ignore what I said in the last A/N's note in the last chapter. He's in his late twenties, early thirties range.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Pain That Binds Us

Matthew woke up, his knee roaring in pain and he grimaced. He swung himself out of bed but wasn't as swift as he had once been. He began rubbing his knee, trying to relieve the pain but to no avail; it merely dulled but not by much.

He closed his eyes, his body tensed. He remembered the battle that caused this injury. It had been twelve years ago; Derek had been about eight and it had been before he had become his bodyguard. There had been a battle between Rayera and another land, Halosye, because the other land believed Rayera had cheated them out of money. So the king – back when he was in his better health – had sent his elite squad: fifteen of the best warriors he ever had. And Matthew had been part of that elite.

The young man sighed as he reflected on that terrible day. The battle had been…unexpected. It was supposed to be small; Halosye wasn't known to have a grand army. Instead of a quick and easy battle as they had anticipated, the other side had brought triple their amount. Much blood had been split that day and three of the elite had been killed.

And he, trying to protect his fellow warriors, had been hit in the knee – hard. After having fallen, a hooded man had knocked him out with a club. When he had finally came to, he found out about his three fellow warriors being murdered and the rest seriously injured. He was brought back to the palace, where he was told his knee had been seriously injured – and that he could no longer go into battle.

Matthew sighed, grasping at his hair. He had been ready to leave the castle and go somewhere else – what else did the castle offer to him, now that he was useless – but Conner wouldn't allow it. He instead insisted that Matthew become Derek's bodyguard and Matthew, having no where else to go, accepted. After time, his knee had gotten better and he almost forgot about his injury – until recently, when it had begun hurting again and slowing him down.

With a sigh, he swung himself out of bed, against his groaning joints. He stretched slowly, letting the pain ease a bit, all the while thinking wistfully of his days as a younger, fitter solider. A bitter smile came onto his smile; that wound had cost him dearly.

Changing into fresh clothes, Matthew strapped his belt with his sword on, hearing the familiar clink and he double checked to make sure it was on tight. As he was throwing on the guard's jacket, there was a knock on his door. Frowning as he judged the light – it was about seven and Derek was no early riser – he wondered who it was.

He quickly finished buttoning the buttons and moved to open the door, his hand unconsciously on his sword. He immediately relaxed when he saw James, the messenger boy, staring at him.

"James, nice to see you," Matthew said, smiling at the younger man. "Would you like to come in or were you sent to deliver a message to me?"

James shifted on his feet, looking uneasy. "The queen has requested your presence in the king's room. It's urgent," he added at Matthew's raised eyebrow.

"Really," Matthew mused aloud before nodding. "All right then. I'll be on my way then." With that, he left James behind to go see what the queen wanted.

_Must be something about Derek, _Matthew thought, passing a group of servants on his way, including a redhead who was entertaining the others with stories of a princess she once had to serve. When they spot him, the group immediately silenced and shuffled by with lowered heads. Matthew resisted the urge to roll his eyes; tales of him had been floating around the castle ever since he had arrived, a mere peasant boy wanting to become a knight. Apparently, he still frightened some.

As he walked, the pain in his knee intensified and he almost collapsed from the pain. Gasping, he leaned against a castle wall, trying to collect himself. Once he was sure he could continue, he began walking slowly towards the king's room.

Reaching the king's door, Matthew hesitated before knocking.

"Matthew?" he heard the queen's call and he responded with an affirmative. "Come in, come in."

The bodyguard walked in and immediately spotted the queen by her husband's side, gently rubbing his hand as the king slept. When Matthew walked in, she rose gracefully, smiling.

"Ah, Matthew, there you are," the queen said, smiling kindly. She shot a look at her sleeping husband. "We should go elsewhere and speak; I don't want Connor to – "

"Can't wake a man that's already awake, can you now?" Queen Olivia gave a small yelp and jumped and her husband chuckled, his chest rumbling before his eyes closed. "Well then, continue."

The queen gave him a concerned look – although a hint of uncertainty was in her eyes. "Now, dear – you're too weak – you need your rest – "

"Nonsense!" the king laughed. "Whatever you need to talk to Matthew with can surely be heard by me." His eyes opened and he stared at his wife, sadness faintly in his eyes.

The queen looked hesitant before nodding firmly. "All right then." She turned back to Matthew, squaring her shoulders and her pose straight. "Matthew, I called you here today to discuss your guarding of my son, Derek."

The bodyguard resisted the urge to ask why she was acting so formal since they had known each other for quite awhile but did not say a thing; he merely inclined his head.

"I have called you because…I do not believe you are fit to take care of my son anymore, Matthew."

The words hit Matthew hard and he almost took a step backwards. Before he could speak, however, King Connor had straightened himself and said in an outraged voice, "Olivia, how can you saw that of Matthew? He's been nothing but a faithful, loyal knight and to say he is incapable – "

"The point is, to put it bluntly," the queen interrupted, still gazing at the speechless Matthew, "is that there have been…reports about your injury. Now, Matthew, I remember when you got your injury – and I remember Connor giving you the position of caring for my son. But with him being so close to inheriting the throne…we cannot risk his life. And Matthew…by the limp, I'll assume that the pain has returned."

If under different circumstances, Matthew would've laughed because the queen had repeated exactly what he had been thinking when he woke up. But now, under _these_ _circumstances_…well, he could find nothing amusing.

"You no longer wish me to serve, Your Highness?" Matthew found himself saying slowly, as though the words were foreign. And they were; never in his years of serving did Matthew believe he would be hearing those words. He always thought he would be the one to initiate his retirement.

"No, Matthew, we of course will love you to continue serving!" the queen hastily said. "Just…not as my son's bodyguard. Perhaps as a guard on one of the floors?'

Matthew forced himself not to wince. A guard on a floor? That was almost as bad as having a desk job; a guard on a floor usually did nothing except for stand guard at one end of the hallway all day until the shift change occurred.

"A floor guard?" King Connor roared, his face turning red. "Matthew? Olivia, you must be out of your mind! Matthew is far too good to be a floor guard! Why don't you just tell him the truth: you no longer think he's going to last even in that job and just want him to resign."

The monarchs glared at one another before the queen's shoulders slumped. "You're exhausting yourself," she said softly.

"Your Highness, if I am interrupt," Matthew said, feeling his body shake with rage. "I've only been of service to the crown; I had many offers from many other places yet always remained here. I was injured defending this castle and not only lost three fellow warriors, but lost my dream of being a warrior. And this is my repayment? To be dismissed as though I am worthless? It is not correct to do so!"

"Matthew is right!" the king interjected. He straightened and for a moment, Matthew saw the man he had first joined when he had been only thirteen; the strong, fierce leader. "I trust Matthew with my life and trust him to take care of Derek, Olivia!"

But the queen wasn't backing down. "Look, Matthew, I commend you for your work to the throne; I truly do. But we must look to Derek's best interests – "

"And having one of the best knights to ever walk in this castle is not Derek's best interest?" King Connor snapped. He quieted his voice but his eyes still shone fiercely. "Matthew, my dear wife, has served me well and I will not disgrace his honor by dismissing him. Not as long as I draw breath."

The two stared at each other before Queen Olivia lowered her gaze.

"If you believe it is the right thing to do, then you must be right," she murmured but there was no honesty in her voice; everyone in the room could tell she was doubtful. She turned towards Matthew. "You may regain your post."

Matthew nodded jerkily and turned away, trying to conceal his limp to the best of his abilities. As he left, he thought about how he should check with the castle doctor to see if there was any medicine to relieve his pain.

But as the queen's words came back to him – the way she had known all about his pain – he decided against it. He would have to deal with the pain in silence.

------------------

King Connor turned to his wife. "How could you do this to him, Olivia?" he whispered as he stared at her.

She stared stonily at the door before turning to her husband, tears in her eyes. "Connor, you know as well as I do the threat is increasing – with every day that goes by, the danger grows larger."

The old king sighed, massaging his temples. He did now indeed of the danger. It had haunted him ever since that fateful day twelve years ago. The battle that Matthew had fought in had changed everything because the army the elite squad had fought against hadn't been the Halosye's army; the men who had attacked his most prided squad had been another group.

Ever since that day, he had been getting cryptic threats from these hooded men; the Black Shadows, as they had dubbed themselves. They taunted the old king with threats of destruction and when he died, they would kill his son. And Connor had been troubled indeed; for this group had not only taken out his elite squad but managed to murder three of them.

He looked back up to his wife tiredly.

"Olivia…" he said tenderly. "I trust Matthew; he's faced these men before and I'm sure he will do so again."

Olivia snapped, "He was knocked unconscious, Connor; three of his fellow knights were murdered! I want someone younger."

"If a squad that had been training ever since they were young could not beat this squad, then why are you so eager to place our only son into the hands of an inexperienced warrior?" Connor questioned quietly and his wife fell silent.

He fell within himself, letting his thoughts consume him. He had been trying to find these Black Shadows but to no avail; they indeed had the perfect name, for they hid very well. He was worried; he knew Derek was more than capable. But would he be able to handle an onslaught of these terrorists? Who would guide him?

He was going to leave his son to fend for himself, if he died now. Not only him; he was condemning his entire kingdom to death if he left now. So, despite it all, he fought to keep a grasp on life and try and salvage everything before it was lost forever.

He could not fail his family and his people. If he failed…he dared not let that thought continue.

_It was the calm before a storm_, the old king thought wearily. But would he be alive to see the outcome – and what devastation it would bring?

------------------

Matthew jabbed the air angrily with his sword before lunging fiercely. Twelve years earlier and he could've done that move plus another one in a second flat. But it wasn't twelve years previous; a dozen years had gone by and he was weaker. Therefore, when he did lunge, his knee failed him and he collapsed on the ground, in pain.

He panted heavily, fighting against the pain before rising weakly. He readied himself in the stance, teeth gritted, before trying again. And once again, he failed.

Growling in frustration, he forced himself up again and readied to do the move again until he got it right. But before he lunged, he heard the pounding of footsteps and he whirled around to see Derek running towards him.

"There you are, Matthew!" Derek called, grinning. He nodded his head at Matthew's sword. "Practicing for battle, I see. Or perhaps a fight against his prince?" Derek unsheathed his sword and got into position, the gleam in his eyes shining. Matthew knew he was trying to forget about Alex not meeting him the previous day by fighting; a good fight always helped clear the mind.

Matthew tried to hide his panic and hesitation. "Perhaps later," he said evasively and tried to leave but Derek stopped him.

"Oh, come now, Matthew, I need a good fight to prepare if any fiend tries to come across me!" Derek jokingly waved his sword around fiercely before pointing it back at Matthew. "Let's fight, O Great Warrior."

Matthew sighed but readied his sword. "I suppose being conceited comes with being a prince, yes?" he asked, beginning their verbal insults.

Derek laughed before lunging, attacking Matthew fiercely. Matthew, already in pain, was forced unbalanced and tried to regain his footing quickly. However, Derek already noticed and was frowning.

"Matthew, you never lose your footing against such an easy move…" he murmured, a crease between his brow forming before it vanished and a smile filled his face. "Unless you are feigning weakness!" With that, Derek continued attacking vigorously, as Matthew tried to fend off his attacks feebly.

Suddenly, Derek swiped at his legs and Matthew instinctively jumped and as he landed, the pain became unbearable and he fell to the ground. He saw his charge's face go from glee to worry.

"Matthew? Are you all right?"

The guard held his leg as he bit his lips against crying out. He tasted blood but forced out, "I'm…fine…must've cramped up or something."

Derek's face was dubious but after a moment, he merely nodded.

"Perhaps we should dual later," he stated rather than suggest. "Would you like me to call the doctor?"

"No!" Matthew said hastily. "I don't want to trouble him with a stupid problem such as this; I'll be fine. Go on to the library or something…I'll be fine."

Matthew realized how forced his words sounded, even to himself.

Derek eyed him suspiciously before nodding. "All right then, Matthew; take care." And he hurried off, occasionally glancing back at Matthew with a worried look in his eyes.

Matthew closed his eyes and lay against the cool grass, willing the pain away. His mind drifted off back to memories of his the years when he was young, swift, and the best – and without the pain that trapped him.

------------------

Derek walked through the castle, his thoughts drifting on Matthew. His fighting had been off. That was an understatement; Matthew had fought like an recently recruited knight would fight. He had been unbalanced, uncoordinated, and unable to stop Derek's attacks. And when he had fallen, Derek had seen the raw pain on his face…a pain all to familiar to Derek…

The young prince shook his head as he continued his walk around the castle. He refused to let his thoughts wander to _her_. He felt a sharp stab of pain but he tried to shake it off.

She had stood him up. True, she had said she was canceling but…she couldn't do that, could she? She couldn't just say she didn't want to see him…he wasn't a bag that could be worn occasionally or whenever the bag-holder felt like using him. He was a _prince_, for land's sake!

He came upon two large oak doors and stopped outside them. He could go inside and smell the fresh scent of parchment. But if he went in, he would be over flooded with memories of her – and that he could not allow. So he continued on his way, ignoring the twinge in his heart.

She wasn't worth his time; he had more important things to do, after all. He couldn't be bothered with a mere trivia as she was.

"Your Highness!" came a simpering voice and Derek froze, his body going tensed before facing two ladies.

"Ladies." He nodded his head and they tried to muffle their giggles as they curtseyed. "I wish I may speak with you but I have matters to attend to." He bowed and left them, ignoring their whispers of excitement.

Was he to spend the rest of his life confined to these castle walls? Was he to be forever restricted into doing his duty, was right for his land but not necessarily right for him? It was what a ruler did; they thought only of the people, never of themselves. He had been - he admited to himself - afraid that this was all his live was meant to be; that this was his only purpose in life. But now...Derek finally accepted his fate.

This was his life and dreams…dreams were what fools believed in. That was the path Ale – _she _had been leading him onto. It was a path he could not follow. He almost believed he…he shut that thought away.

No. Not him. He was a prince, the future ruler. And he could not be allowed to dream.

He continued on his way, stiff and cold once again.

------------------

Alex woke up, feeling dizzy. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she looked towards the source of it. Bertha was staring at her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweet…"

And that was when Alex remembered and she broke down sobbing. She felt Bertha embrace her but she longed for Hannah's arms to comfort her, to soothe her fears away.

_The Tainted Death_.

The words hissed at her, mocking her.

"S-S-S-She c-c-can't," Alex choked out, clutching desperately onto Bertha. "Please, tell me – he's _lying_ – the doctor's _lying_ – " She screamed obscenities at the world, at the unfairness, and just sobbed it all out.

"Hush, child," Bertha murmured, her own voice choked up with tears. "All will be well in time's course."

But Alex couldn't stop sobbing. She had lost her parents and now Hannah? If Hannah was gone, she would only have Bertha left and although Bertha denied it, she was growing old. It would been too soon that Bertha too would leave her – and she would be left alone, in the clutches of her stepfamily, unprotected.

And so she sobbed, rocking in Bertha's embrace, yearning for freedom from her pain. For some reason, she yearned for Derek but her thought was lost as she continued crying.

------------------

She had had a hard life; she had paid her dues. She only wanted what was best for her daughters; was that so much to ask? Loretta sighed as she sat with her daughters, sipping tea. She wondered what her father would think if he could see her now…

She shook those thoughts off; no, it was best not to dwell on the past. The pain had been caused and it was best to move on from it. She had come out stronger from the abuse and ridicule her father had bestowed on her but because of it, she had become the person she was today.

She admitted it; without her father, she would never be where she was today. A countess! She let the words echo in her mind. A countess.

As she looked at her daughters, she felt a twinge of annoyance. They never understood how hard their mother worked so they could have a better life.

No. She had protected them from a parent's hateful words. She had concealed them from all that was bad and gave them everything.

She sipped her now cold tea. They were safe from all the hurt she had undergo.

------------------

She was old; that she knew. And she was in pain – incredible pain. She felt it ooze through her blood, mock her as she fought against the pain. It forced bile in her throat and she felt herself choking against it all.

Pain was a bitter enemy and she wanted relief from it all. Her bones were screaming in protest, begging for her to give up the fight. Her head spun, her heart beat rapidly, and still, she lived, the pain growing more intense by the minute.

Hannah was no fool; pain would beat at her door fiercely until Death took her away. But she wasn't going without a fight.

And so she lived with her demons, with the pain, as she fought the on slaughter, growing weaker with each minute.

------------------

The queen stared out of the large window, staring out across the land. Her lovely pale face was solemn as she stared across it all, seeing the lush green and blue sky. Her eyes, once bright and mischievous, had long dimmed. She was a monarch, after all.

She touched the cool glass tentatively and heard the laughter of servants' children playing. She caught sight of them as they played their silly games, laughing, oblivious to the troubles.

Her husband was dying. Everyone knew it. And so did the Black Shadows – they had started attacking more and more, showing they were a force to be taken seriously. With her husband gone, the queen did not know what to do.

_Derek can handle it, _was her first thought before she smiled sadly, her eyes still on the children. She never wished her son to be ruler; she knew it was an honor, a position most would kill for. But she saw what it had done to her husband; it had all but killed him to have the weight of his land on his shoulders.

Queen Olivia grasped at her necklace, a token of her husband's love for her. Had it really been so long ago when he had first given it to her? Had they truly been that young, so free from all the burdens?

Tension was high within these castle walls. She feared what it would do once unleashed.

And with Derek still not finding a bride…she was scared to think of what would happen if he could not find it within the time limit. She didn't want to force him but…but it was the duty of the monarchs to do whatever they must do to secure their position.

She straightened and the longing in her eyes disappeared, masked by a cool exterior before she left the window and left the laughter behind her.

The royal family had to make sacrifices; it was their duty. There was no time for play. And Derek would do well to remember that. It was, after all, for his own good – at least that's what she told herself firmly.

With that thought, the queen walked off swiftly and gracefully, as a queen should.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, important: Matthew isn't old; ignore what I said in the last A/N's note in the last chapter. He's in his late twenties, early thirties range.**

Please review!


	11. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: **Yes I know - this has been an incredibly long wait. I actually - shameful as it is - wasn't sure if I could be continuing this story but then I went to the movies and watched _August Rush_. Don't listen to the critics; that movie is amazing and it's that movie that inspired me to come back to writing and keep going. I also want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and reviewed; it means a lot to me to see your commitment. So thanks, this chapter goes out to you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **But I do own this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

The young girl woke up hearing a bird chirp. Alex blinked blearily and winced as the harsh sunlight met her vision. Still blinking and adjusting to the light, she lifted her head where it had been resting on Hannah's bed. Her hand, she noticed, was still holding on tightly to her nanny's.

Alex stared at the old woman for a few moments, taking in the pale face and worn out skin. The hand underneath hers was hot – far too hot and slick with sweat. She swallowed deeply.

She heard the door open and heard Bertha's soft voice.

"The mistress wants you, miss."

Alex turned tired eyes. "More chores?"

Bertha, eyes full of compassion, nodded. "Sorry, sweet."

The girl sighed, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Ever since Hannah had fallen sick, Alex had noticed an increase in workload she had been given. The unspoken agreement was that Alex would do the chores – without complaint – and Hannah would continue receiving treatment. It was a small price to pay, she thought as she rose, if it saved Hannah's life.

"Sweet?" Alex turned to Bertha, who fidgeted a bit before continuing. "Tomorrow is your day off…will you – "

"No." Alex's voice was like a whip; final. She turned away and began to leave. "I won't be."

Yawning, she walked out of the room ad stretched as she made her way to the dining room, where she was sure Loretta would be waiting for her, with orders to the brim. She smiled grimly.

Oh yes. It already promised to be a hard day indeed.

----------------

"Any news about the southern border, dear?" Queen Olivia asked mildly at breakfast. That day, the king had proclaimed himself well enough to dine in the dining room with his family, despite his doctor's protest. At the moment, he had received a letter and been frowning ever since.

"Yes," the king said slowly, chewing even slower. His eyes skimmed the letter again before looking up wearily and meeting his wife's. An unspoken message communicated between the two and, after a moment, the queen lowered her eyes, sadness evident.

"What is it, father?" Derek spoke up, staring at the king.

King Connor laughed hollowly, folding the letter back up and handing it to the messenger, who bowed before exiting.

"Oh, nothing to worry yourself about, son," the king replied as he took another bite of his food. "Ah! Our dear cook Leona has satisfied again!"

"Father."

King Connor continued as though his son hadn't said anything. "Does this have a pinch of vanilla in this – ?" He glanced at a servant. "Please, ask Leona if – "

_Slam_. Derek slammed his goblet down on the table as he jumped to his feet, causing everyone to jump at the sound. They all turned to Derek, who was glaring angrily at his father.

"Derek – " The king began but this time, Derek ignored him.

"I am of age!" he spat angrily, his face turning red as he glared fiercely at his father. "I deserve to know the right about this kingdom, father; I'm soon going to be running it!" His eyes hardened as his glare narrowed. "You cannot shelter me from the truth, father. I know about the Black Shadows."

An eerie silence followed this statement; the servants were terrified of even moving as son and father stared at one another. The queen's eyes were wide, as her hand covered her mouth in fear.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the king nodded slowly.

"You are right," he whispered before raising his voice, addressing the servants. "Leave us – I wish to speak to my family in private."

The servants immediately vanished but the guards hesitated.

"Now," the king commanded and they left. Once the doors shut behind them, King Connor's whole body seemed to sag.

"Oh, dear, you are weak – another time – " Queen Olivia immediately stood up, ready to comfort her husband.

"No, Olivia." Although his voice was soft, his tone was full authority. His eyes never left Derek as he told his wife, "He deserves to know everything."

The queen slowly sat back down, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her eyes, however, were full of fear and misery.

"Sit down, Derek," King Connor continued. "This is going to take a while."

Derek slowly sat back down. Then King Connor began telling his son everything – every secret the kingdom had, every inch of the land, every enemy.

Every danger he would have to face once he was king, and would plague him 'til death come.

---------------------

Matthew searched the castle, looking for his young charge. His pain had been numbed to a dull pain but he continued on. He passed by a servant and stopped him, asking if he had seen the prince.

"Yes, actually," the servant replied. "He left the dining room about ten minutes ago. I heard he was headed towards the library." And without another word, he continued on his way, leaving Matthew confused.

Ever since Alex hadn't met him in the market, Derek had avoided the library like it was the plague. What could possibly have…

Then it hit him: the message that had arrived today. Did the king tell Derek? _There was only one way to find out_, Matthew mused before walking quickly to the library.

Upon entering, Matthew scanned the room but did not see Derek. Frowning, he walked deeper inside and began making his way to the back where finally, he saw Derek sitting at a table. On the table, books were stacked in several piles. Others were open to pages and Derek was scanning one before moving on the next, flipping rapidly through the pages. The prince's eyes were deep in concentration as he read a section before scribbling it down on a piece of parchment.

"Derek?"

Derek jumped a little and a blot of ink appeared on his parchment. Swearing, Derek looked up, his face softening when he saw Matthew.

"Matthew." He smiled wearily. "Didn't hear you approach."

"A fatal mistake of a warrior," Matthew replied as he walked closer to the table. He caught some of the titles. _The History of Rayera. The Rise and Fall of Dangerous Groups. Mysterious Terrorists Groups: The Caught and Still Free. Rayera: A Look into Military Strategies. The Geography of Rayera. Offensive Crimes of the Past Century. Rayera: Protectors & Invaders._

"A bit of light studying?" Matthew asked, trying to put on a light tone but failing miserably.

Derek paused before replying. "In a way." He scribbled something down before stopping and looking at Matthew again. "Matthew? You were part of the Relemian elite, right?"

"Yes. I was."

Derek's eyes bore deeply into his. "And you were there that day…the day the Black Shadows attacked?"

The memories slammed back but Matthew nodded. "Yes."

"And you didn't see any of their faces? Not a clue of who or what nationality they were from? Anything?"

"Nothing."

Matthew saw the disappointment in his charge's voice but did not say a word as the boy went back to scribbling notes furiously. He too was feeling the old disappointment.

"Oh. Very well then."

It was silent again, albeit the scratching of the quill before Matthew broke the silence.

"I am going to the market today."

The scratching ceased and Matthew saw the hand on the quill tighten. "Oh?"

"Yes. I have a few…things I need to see to," Matthew said carefully. "Would you like me to fetch you anything?"

The scratching picked up again and Derek said coldly, "I want nothing more to do with the market."

Matthew opened his mouth to retort but closed it, shaking his head before walking away. He noticed, as he exited the library, the scratching of the quill ceased once again and did not resume for a very, very long time.

-----------------

Alex, finally done her chores, returned immediately to Hannah. She brought wet cloths and placed them on Hannah's hot forehead, talking soothingly to the old woman.

"Hello, Hannah," she said softly. "I just finished my chores. Loretta seems to enjoy seeing me working; especially since I can't yank her precious daughter's hair, huh?" She forced a chuckle, hoping Hannah couldn't hear the fakeness in it – if she could even hear anything Alex was saying.

She ignored that last thought and continued, ignoring the lump that formed in her throat.

"Did you remember that baker's son? The one who is completely in love with that village girl? Well, I heard from Samantha – which probably isn't a reliable source, you know how that girl likes to gossip – that the two eloped. Eloped!" Alex laughed and only then did she realize tears were streaming down her cheeks. She kept going, even as her voice began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Sweet Alice – elope? And defy her p-parents? Almost unbelievable, right?" Alex choked on a sob and she covered her mouth with her hand, squeezing her eyes shut. "It's so unbelievable…I can hardly believe it…it just can't – it couldn't have happened – it just – "

She broke off, unable to continue. She hated herself, for crying. She hated the numbness she felt, the pain she had in her chest that only seemed to grow bigger and bigger until it threatened to strangle her. She hated the helplessness she felt as she stared at Hannah, as her old nanny lay dying and there was nothing she could do.

And most of all – she hated whoever decided that she should have this life.

A knock on the door caused Alex to jump.

"Alex?" a voice asked hesitantly. "Are you in here?"

Alex hastily wiped her eyes, trying to hide any fact that she had been crying. "Yes?"

The door opened and a servant – Leslie, if memory served right – walked in. She took in Alex's red, puffy eyes but did not comment.

"Lady Loretta wishes to see you in the study."

Alex sighed and turned her head to stare at Hannah again. "More chores?"

"No," the servant replied. "She also asked for me to fetch the misses before you so I am not sure. They're all waiting for you in the study."

Alex frowned but nevertheless, rose and with a final look at Hannah, followed Leslie. Leslie made her way quickly to the study and once they reached their destination, she nodded her head at Alex before disappearing.

Alex allowed herself a smile; Leslie had been one of the new servants Loretta had hired. It had only taken one day for Leslie to find out the whole truth – about Alex, about everything Loretta hid from the rest of the world. And until now, Alex had been unsure where her loyalties lied – Loretta was the one paying her – until Leslie had nodded her.

It had been a nod of respect.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Alex entered the study. Loretta sat delicately in a chair, poised as ever, with Isabelle and Rebecca sitting together on a sofa. When Alex came in, Isabelle said haughtily, "Well, finally; to be kept waiting by a mere servant!"

Rebecca sniffed her agreement.

"Now that Alexandra has arrived," Loretta said in a loud voice, her eyes cold as she looked at the girl, "we can begin. Alex, take a seat." She inclined her head towards a seat.

Alex, feeling puzzled, obliged and sunk slowly into the chair. She noticed it was a new one – and by the feel of the material, it felt quite expensive. Anger bubbled inside her but she forced it down; it would not do to kill Loretta, as she covered Hannah's medical bill.

Once she was settled, Loretta's eyes swept over the three girls before her before speaking.

"I suppose you have noticed my absences as of late." It was a statement but Isabelle nodded. "And I suppose you have all been wondering where I have been? Hmm?"

The girls were all silent before Rebecca nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Loretta sighed, straightening a bit before continuing again.

"Well…I have recently been meeting with a woman named Madame Ethel. She is a very respected, very well-known woman." Loretta paused, allowing the news to sink in.

Alex was drawing a blank on who she was and, judging by the looks on Isabelle's and Rebecca's faces, they didn't have a clue either.

Loretta didn't seem to perturb that they didn't know because she shrugged. "That's fine; you will know her soon enough. Madame Ethel runs a finishing school near the eastern border of Rayera. And, after much discussion, I have been able to have you – Isabelle and Rebecca – become part of her class coming up next month."

Isabelle's eyes went wide and her mouth opened ready to protest when Rebecca asked, her eyes puzzled, "But we live near the western border, mother. So if we went to finishing school on the eastern…we wouldn't come home…" Her eyes slowly widened in realization and tears filled her eyes.

"Mother! You are sending us away for a year!" Isabelle shrieked as she leapt to her feet. Her face was turning beet red and Alex had to smirk, although she hid it behind her hand.

Loretta, however, noticed.

"Don't you smirk, you insolent child," Loretta snapped before smiling darkly. "It's required that my girls have a handmaid and who do you think will be going with them?"

Alex's face blanched – as did Isabelle.

"I'm _going_?" Alex said angrily at the same time Isabelle cried, "She's _coming_?"

"She will tend to your needs, my dears, as you become finished."

"I am already a lady!" Isabelle snapped furiously. "I do not need to be finished for a whole year, mother!"

"Oh, yes," Loretta replied dryly. "Your behavior surely indicates this."

This subdued the girl and Isabelle lowered herself in her seat, anger still evident in her face.

"So…" Rebecca looked puzzled still. "So for an entire year…we're going to be gone…and we'll only have Alex as our servant?" Her face was slowly turning red – a sure sign of a tantrum coming.

"You will become finished, Rebecca dear," Loretta responded. "Don't you wish to marry a respectable man? By achieving that, you must be finished or no man will have you!" She glanced at Isabelle. "Don't you think the prince will prefer to have a finished noble girl than an unfinished one?"

This hit home; Isabelle looked contemplating at this and mulled over it. "When will we depart?"

"I am not going!" Alex screamed, rising to her feet defiantly. She pointed her finger at her stepsisters. "There is no way I'm spending a year being their handmaid!"

"You will do as you are told," Loretta snapped. "Or Hannah will be without any of those medicines."

For the second time in that meeting, Alex found herself speechless.

"You wouldn't," she whispered but knew that Loretta would.

And Loretta knew she realized this because she didn't even respond; she instead turned to her daughters.

"You must prepare packing, dears. Madame Ethel wants you to arrive on schedule so you may begin finishing school with your fellow pupils. You're leaving in a week."

Loretta began talking more about plans and such but Alex tuned her out; she felt numb to the core.

For one entire year, she would disappear from this manor. For one year, she would leave behind everything she ever knew and embark on something entirely different, something entirely out of her knowledge. She could read things out of a book; she was going to have to face this alone.

For the first time since Hannah's collapse, Alex felt frightened.

---------------------

"Let me in!" Bertha shouted at the unmoved guards. "I must speak to Matthew – "

"Matthew?" one guard asked incredulously before exchanging a laugh with his partner. "Matthew? One of the greatest warriors of all time? You think he will meet with a mere peasant?"

Bertha turned red with anger. "You listen to me!" she spat. "Matthew and I know each other quite well – " When this did nothing to stop their laughter, she snapped, "I'm his mother!"

This only caused the guards the laugh harder.

"What's that she says?" The guard choked out. "His sweet old mother?"

"If you knew anything, you old crone," the other guard sneered, "then you would know that Matthew's parents died when he was just a little tyke. Now scram!"

Bertha's shoulders drooped and she turned to leave. But at that moment, she heard a voice call,

"What's amiss, boys?"

Immediately, she turned around, hope shining in her eyes as she saw Matthew and Derek walking over curiously. The guards sobered up instantly, their expressions becoming serious.

"This crazy old lady claims to be your mother, sir," the guard replied, unable to hide the note of amusement in his voice. Matthew's brow furrowed and he turned sharply towards the woman, only to feel shock.

"Bertha? What are you doing here?"

Bertha felt herself swell. "I am hear to deliver you a message, since you didn't show up at the market."

At the mention of "market", Derek's eyes clouded. Matthew glanced nervously at his charge before commanding the guards to allow Bertha inside.

Once Bertha was inside the gates, she looked around, her eyes wide as she took it all in.

"It's…so _big_," she blurted out as her gob smacked eyes looked at the large, imposing castle. "And the land! It's so…so nice!"

"Who are you?" Derek ignored her comments. His eyes were two chips of ice as he looked at Bertha, his expression never wavering. It caused shivers to go up and down Bertha's spine; it was, after all, the _prince_.

"Y-Your Highness!" She sputtered before hastily curtseying clumsily. She straightened, her face a crimson red. "Let me say – it is an honor to meet you – after everything Ale has said, I – "

"What is your message, Bertha?" Matthew cut in smoothly, once he noticed Derek's hardened expression and his clenched fists.

Bertha blinked, a bit confusion but she shrugged it off. "Oh yes! Well, Ale has sent me with a message: she wishes to see Your Highness again at the same place where they first met – the riverside, I believe she said?" The old woman waited, eager for the prince's reaction.

He did what she least expected.

His eyes, already hard, grew darker and flashed dangerously as he snapped icily, "Well, I no longer wish to see her. You can relay that information to her." With that, he began to storm off.

Bertha's jaw fell open as she stared at the departing prince before hastily looking at Matthew.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "Ever since she didn't meet him, he's been in foul spirits – he was deeply hurt, Bertha, because he had begun to rely on her – he had a lot on his mind, he needed her perspective – "

"How dare you." Bertha's voice was low and ominous as she glared at Derek. Her voice grew louder, so it carried to Derek. "How dare you walk away from me! You blame the girl? You are angry at her for not meeting you? Didn't it ever occur to you she had something urgent to attend to?"

Derek had frozen and was stiffly standing, not a muscle moving. Matthew tried to grab Bertha but the old woman wretched her arm free and marched up to Derek, all previous nervousness vanished.

"How dare you be so selfish! You are acting completely spoiled – you don't seem to realize her life does not revolve around you and she has her life she attend to – she doesn't have to meet you, you know, but she did!"

Slowly, the prince turned around and Bertha almost took a step back at the pure fury on his face.

"I'm selfish?" Derek's voice was low, threatening. "I am selfish, you say? I am a prince and I am anything but! I sacrifice everything for the people for nothing in return – and you dare have the insolence to speak to me in such a manner?"

Bertha raised her chin, ignoring her trembling hands. "I do, Your Highness. For you seem to believe the girl is merely at your disposal, which she is not. She's had hardships in life too; recently, her nanny – the woman almost like a grandmother to her – was diagnosed with the Tainted Death."

Everything seemed to go deathly quiet at those two words, as Derek and Matthew stared at Bertha.

"The Tainted Death?" Matthew breathed. "But that disease – it killed millions before – "

"It's the same plague that took her mother when she was young," Bertha replied crisply, remembering the day Elizabeth had died – and how it had not been a painless death. "So you can now see, Your Highness, why she did not come."

Derek was silent, staring at Bertha before nodding slowly. "I feel completely and utterly ridiculous now," he said hoarsely. "And you have every right to call me selfish."

She sighed, smiling a little. "I am probably wrong, Your Highness; you're probably a nice boy – otherwise Ale would never have agreed to meet you."

Derek smiled at her words. "Thank you. And please, call me Derek." He paused. "When and where should I meet her again?" There was a tinge of hope in his voice.

"The riverside, she said. The same time when you first met."

The prince nodded. "Thank you."

Bertha smiled before turning to go. "Your welcome…Derek."

--------------------

Alex shivered, tightening the cloak around her body. Inside, she was furious at herself.

_Of course he's not coming, _she thought bitterly. _I hurt him – I pushed him away and he's not coming back._

"Hey."

Alex jumped and whirled around. There, wrapped tightly in his own cloak, was Derek, looking uncertain and unsure as she felt.

A smile tugged at her lips.

"Hey," she repeated back.

He hesitantly stepped to stand next to her at a reasonable distance.

The two were quiet for some time, just staring at the river before Derek cleared his throat. Alex turned to look at him.

"I…well, Bertha told me about your nanny," Derek said slowly. He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I'm so sorry."

Alex froze. "Bertha – she told you about Hannah's…condition?"

Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I was kind of going off on a temper tantrum and she felt the only way to bring me down from my high horse was to tell me the truth."

"She had no right," Alex said fiercely, turning away from Derek's sympathetic gaze. "She had no _right_ to tell you that. I don't want any pity."

"I'm not giving you any." Shocked, Alex faced him fully. He was gazing across the river, looking pensive. "I feel bad, sure, but I know you – you're tough, Ale."

A small smile came on her face. "We've spent a couple weeks together and you're only figuring out this _now_?"

Derek looked at her before laughing heartily.

"God, I haven't laughed like that since…well, the last time we saw each other."

Alex, for some reason, felt herself turn slightly red and it wasn't due to the cold.

"So…are we all right?" Derek asked hesitantly. "No ill feelings?"

Alex half-smiled. "Of course not."

The two went quiet, taking in the tranquil night.

"I…I actually…well…" Derek said slowly, grasping for words. Alex turned to him, confused. He took a deep breath, hating having to bring back the subject but knowing he should.

"I just wanted to say that I want to offer the services of my doctor. Now, before you say no," he said quickly at her dropped jaw and wide eyes, "let me say he is one of the best doctors in the entire land and he even worked with the Tainted Death before and was one of the very few doctors to be able to help patients beat the odds."

Derek fell silent at Alex's closed expression and nervously asked, "Well? Would – Would you mind?"

"Mind?" Alex's voice came out cracked and she looked at Derek with unshed tears. "I – " Before she could say anything else, she embraced him tightly, startling them both. "Thank you," she whispered.

Derek's mind was reeling but he managed to stammer, "Your – Your welcome."

Alex quickly pulled away, smiling shyly.

"Yes, well," Derek said, recovering. "She will have to be moved to the main city to be cared for – my doctor can't make the everyday commute but I promise, she will be well-cared for."

"When can she be moved?"

"As soon as tomorrow."

Alex opened her mouth to reply yes but stopped. This was her last week with Hannah – the doctor said she was stabilized for now and would be able to last until her last day…

"Can…Can we wait until next week to transfer her?" Alex asked.

Derek frowned. "Why?"

She took a deep sigh; the truth would have to come out sometime.

"Well…next week…my mistresses and I are leaving for finishing school."

"Finishing school?" Derek exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes. "One of those awful schools where they try and make you some fancy-no-brained lady?"

Alex arched an eyebrow. "Strong opinions, I see."

"Sorry," Derek muttered. "I have just encountered one too many girls who have been 'finished'. It's awful, I don't see why anyone would want to go."

"Tell me about it," Alex groaned. "Every day for a year having to listen to ladies scolded and critiqued."

"A _year_? You're leaving for a _year_?"

Alex winced. "Oh yes. Did I not mention that part?"

"You might not have," Derek replied numbly. He stared at her. "Where is this finishing school?"

"Eastern border."

"That's across the land! It's more than a four day carriage ride!"

Alex smiled sadly. "Yes. I have to spend four days with two girls who will chat nothing but of being finished."

Derek didn't laugh; he instead stared back at the river in astonishment.

"A year," he repeated. "Will you be able to send and receive letters?" He asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice. But Alex shook her head.

"The mistresses carefully read every letter to make sure there are no 'controversial ideas' entering the learning environment. Handmaidens are strongly discouraged to receive mail, otherwise not allowed."

"Could I sneak by – "

"Across the land?" Alex arched an eyebrow before sighing. "Sorry. It's going to be a year until we get to see each other again." She paused. "Hey, can I show you something?"

"I suppose," Derek said, still saddened.

"Come on then!" Startled, Derek looked to see Alex rushing down the riverside.

"Wait up!" Derek called before sprinting after her. The two ran into the forest, Derek following Alex's lead as he was completely lost. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Alex's laugh trailed back to him. "Of course I do, city boy; I've lived around here my entire life!"

"City boy, eh?" Derek called back. "I'll show you city boy." He ran faster so he was even with her.

"You don't even know where we're going," Alex said, grinning. "You'll just have to follow my lead."

Derek rolled his eyes but kept pace with her. They ran for about two more minutes until Alex finally came to a stop.

"We're here," she panted. Derek stopped to catch his breath before looking up.

In front of them, hidden behind trees, was a small, abandoned church. Vines snaked on the side and the moon shined down, illuminating the cracks and unkemptness.

Derek turned to Alex, confused, but Alex answered before he could speak.

"My parents were married in his church," she said quietly. "They refused to be married in that huge church in the main city; they wanted their union to be more private, more personal."

Derek wanted to say peasants were rarely – if ever – married in the main city church but didn't; maybe their masters had offered it to them.

"Come on," Alex said, moving towards the church. "It's charming inside."

Derek followed, entering the church. Plants grew wild inside; the pews were molding and cracked and the windows broken. But the moonlight shone through the open window, sparkling inside, giving the area some type of beauty Derek couldn't quite put his finger on. He turned to tell Alex this and saw her staring fondly at her surroundings.

"It is lovely," he said quietly, not wanting to ruin the magic.

"It is," she replied, a distant look in her eyes. "I used to come here when I was little all the time and sit and just look at the altar…I never really got to know either of them and this is the closest I get to them."

"What about your home – "

But Alex's eyes turned hard. "Someone twisted that word until it had no meaning anymore," she said quietly.

Derek kept quiet, respecting her enough not to pressure her to talk.

"I think we should call it a night," Alex finally said, turning to leave. "You do know how to get home from here, yes?"

He opened his mouth to reply yes but frowned. "I'm not sure actually where exactly we are."

She smirked. "I'll take you back to the riverside and then we can go our separate ways."

"For an entire year," Derek muttered; she laughed.

"We could meet up next week," she said slowly. "I'm leaving late at night – we could meet a little before then to say goodbye. Or, do you not want to?" she added quickly.

Derek paused a moment. "I think a last meeting would be perfect. Same spot?"

She smiled at him before nodding in agreement and the two began walking the long way back.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if that wasn't as good as my previous work; I'm trying to get back into the groove of things.

Please review!


End file.
